Próbatétel
by KarenBrighton
Summary: Emlékeztek, mikor Ben rossz passzban volt, és egy vita hevében meggondolatlanul azt vágta Michael fejéhez, hogy talán könnyebb lenne neki egy pozitív sráccal, mert akkor nem kellene minden pillanatban azt a maró kételyt éreznie, hogy bármikor megfertőzheti a szerelmét? Hát, adjuk meg neki a lehetőséget, és lássuk, hogy dönt majd a végén.
1. Chapter 1

Már megint az utolsó pillanatban indultam el az órámra, de mostanában mindig úgy elmerülök a kutatásaimban, hogy elfeledkezem az időről. Sietős léptekkel rovom az egyetem folyosóit a kis előadó fele, ahol vár rám az a néhány elvetemült diák, aki a világirodalom homoerotikus megnyilvánulásait szeretné elemezgetni velem. Bármilyen abszurdnak is hangzik a dolog, mindig vannak annyian, hogy elindulhasson ez a kurzus is a filozófia és irodalom csoportjaim mellett.

A mai napra Thomas Mann műveiből állítottam össze nekik egy csokrot, harmadévesen már képesnek kell lenniük arra, hogy átlássák, és megvitassák.

Ahogy belépek a terembe, üdvözlöm őket, és végignézek a csapaton, aztán egy pillanatra megakad a szemem egy ismeretlen arcon. Harmadik éve tanítom ezt a társaságot, jól ismerem őket, szinte mindegyikükről tudom, miért van itt, miért tanulja ezt az amúgy abszurdnak tűnő tárgyat, így feltűnik a srác, aki szerényen a leghátsó sorban foglal helyet, pedig alig néhányan lézengenek az előadóban. Fiatal… biztosan nincs harmadéves. Fogadni mernék, hogy elsős… vajon miért van itt?

Nem áll szándékomban, hogy ez egész csapat előtt kérdezzem meg tőle, valószínűleg nem azért ült a leghátsó sorba, mert szerepelni akar, így inkább elkezdem az órát, és a szokásos hangnemben zajlik a beszélgetés. A srácok darabokra szedik a verseket, pedig ők csak dráma specesek, és nem írók, akik betű szintig lemennek egy verselemzésben.

Időnként az ismeretlen srácra téved a pillantásom. Éberen figyel minden szóra, de látom, hogy a világ minden kincséért sem szólalna meg. Hát igen… mondtam én, túl fiatal hozzá. Ahhoz, hogy a világirodalom meleg tartalmát boncolgassuk, és úgy általában a melegségről beszélgessünk, kell egy bizonyos érettség. Nem a harmadéves anyaggal kellene kezdenie.

Néhány percet ráhúzunk az órára, de a srácok mindig is hajlamosak voltak belemelegedni a vitába, így ez megszokott. Mikor azonban szedelődzködni kezdenek, a hátsó sorban ülő fiúhoz fordulok.

- Itt maradnál még egy szóra?

- Persze – ül vissza félénken, én pedig megvárom, míg a többiek elmennek, csak azután sétálok fel hozzá.

- Még nem ismerjük egymást – mosolygok rá halványan, mert látom, hogy nagyon meg van szeppenve. Biztos azt hiszi, hogy le akarom szúrni, amiért bejött az órámra. – Ben Bruckner – mutatkozok be, és kezet nyújtok neki.

Félénken megszorítja a kezem, és ő is bemutatkozik. – Chester Marlon.

- Nem láttalak még az órámon.

- Én… - süti le a szemét. – Tudom, hogy nem… lenne szabad itt lennem, csak… kíváncsi voltam… és…

- Mire voltál kíváncsi? – telepedtem fel az egy sorral előbbi padra.

- Én csak… hallottam a pletykákat…

- Pletykákat?

- Magáról – süti le a szemét, mire elmosolyodom. Zavarban van, és ezt nem könnyű oldani, csak közvetlenséggel. Azt viszont nem szoktam alkalmazni a diákjaimmal, nem vezet jóra. Sosem vezet jóra… tapasztaltam.

- És mit hallottál rólam?

- Hogy…

- Hogy meleg vagyok?

- Igen… és…

- És HIV pozitív.

- Igen – jön még jobban zavarva, és úgy elvörösödik, mint a paradicsom.

- Nos… attól, hogy mindezt nem írom a homlokomra, a pletyka még igaz. Sosem csináltam titkot belőle – mosolyodok el. – Ha valaki emiatt messziről el akar kerülni, tegye. Miért voltál kíváncsi minderre?

- Mert látni akartam… hogy… hogy lehet ezt… hogy lehet ezzel… normálisan élni. Ilyen kiegyensúlyozottan… dolgozni, járkálni az emberek között…

Egy sóhajjal lehunyom a szemem, majd újra ránézek.

- Mióta vagy pozitív?

Ijedten néz rám néhány másodpercig, amiért felfedeztem a titkát, majd lehajtja a fejét.

- Egy jó fél éve kaptam meg az első pozitív tesztemet – mondja halkan, szinte csak sóhajtja.

- ELISA?

Csak bólint, de nem folytatja, így inkább kérdezek.

- Aztán?

- Akkor még arról győzködtek, hogy ez még nem jelent semmit…

- Az első ELISA gyakran hoz téves pozitív eredményt, mert… de gyanítom, ezt úgyis tudod – hagyom félbe a magyarázatot, hisz nem akartam kiselőadást tartani, úgyis eleget hallhatott mostanában. - A második?

- Az is pozitív lett – hajtja le a fejét.

- Egyes B?

- Igen – bólint rá magába roskadtan. Egy pillanatra lehajtom én is a fejem. A vírus leggyakoribb formája, akárcsak nálam. - És a Western-blot is pozitív. Innentől nincs tovább.

- Már hogyne lenne – nézek rá határozottan. – Ennek ékes bizonyítéka, hogy itt vagy. Egyetemen. Próbálsz valamit kezdeni az életeddel. Ez igazán dicséretes.

- Persze – mondja cinikusan fújva egyet.

- Gyógyszert szedsz?

- Van választásom? – néz fel rám.

- Mindig van más választásod – bólintok rá. – De a gyógyszer adhat plusz tíz-tizenöt évet. Akár többet is, ha rendesen szeded. Mennyi a T-sejted?

- Hétszázötven.

- Jobb, mint az enyém – mosolygok rá bíztatón. - Egészen normális. Ilyen számok mellett a vírus rendszerint nem is kimutatható, vagyis jócskán háromszáz alatt van.

Még mondtam volna valamit, de megérkeztek az első diákok a következő előadásomra.

- El fogsz késni az órádról – állok fel egy halvány mosollyal.

- Nem lesz most órám. Nem… maradhatnék?

- Biztos nem lesz órád? Nem venném a lelkemre, ha lógnál mondjuk retorikáról – nézek rá helytelenítő pillantással, de csak megrázza a fejét. – Jól van, maradj csak. És ha van valami hozzáfűzni valód, nyugodtan szólj közbe.

A következő órám némileg kaotikusnak ígérkezett, hisz a másodéves írópalántáim azt vették a fejükbe, hogy a Nagy Sándor hódításairól készült, nemrégiben bemutatott filmet szeretnék kielemezni, annak minden szövevényes szerelmi kapcsolatával.

Ahogy azt vártam is, öt percen belül három részre szakadt a csoport, és elég heves viták alakultak ki a legkülönbözőbb fikciókból, de mivel meglehetősen elrugaszkodtak az eredeti témától, kétpercenként kell visszatérítenem a társalgást az eredeti medrébe.

Mikor már kezd szétmenni a fejem, csendre intem a vitatkozókat, és felnézek az új srácra. Most is olyan feszült figyelemmel követte a témát, mint az előző órán, de nem volt bátorsága megszólalni.

- Chester, te láttad a filmet?

- Igen – bólint rá.

- És mi a véleményed?

- Azt hiszem… - kezdi bizonytalanul -, hogy az a szerelem, amit Hephaistion érez Nagy Sándor iránt, a legmélyebb, legönzetlenebb érzés, amit valaha láttam. Zokszó nélkül végignézi, ahogy Alexandros kavar azzal a másikkal… meg azt, hogy feleségül veszi azt a nőt, csak azért, hogy legyen egy utódja… és a végén miatta mérgezik meg. És még így is… a halálos ágyán is csak őt szereti.

- Ez így szép és jó – szakítja félbe az egyik srác. – De Hephaistion csak azért van abban a pozícióban, amiben van, mert Alexandros szeretője!

- Ez baromság! – torkollja le az egyik lány. – Az ő csatában szerzett érdemeiről semmit sem tudunk, mert a film nem mutatja be. Lehet, hogy igenis kiváló hadvezér volt, és remekül vezette a csapatait.

- Srácok, srácok… - próbálom csillapítani őket. – Megint eltértünk a lényegtől.

Bosszúsan csóválják a fejüket, de azért az én szavamra visszatérnek a mű konkrét elemzéséhez, és ezzel hamarosan el is telik az óra. Mosolyogva hallgatom, ahogy még a teremből kifele menet is a filmen vitatkoznak.

Mikor Chester lesétál, rámosolygok.

- Amit mondtál, igazán mély érzésekre utal. Szóval, csak azt akartam mondani, hogy máskor nyugodtan mondd el magadtól is. És… nem kell elbújnod a hátsó sorba.

- Szóval bejöhetek máskor is?

- Egy feltétellel… nem lógsz más órádról.

Egy halvány mosollyal rábólint. – Köszönöm, Bruckner professzor! – mondja, majd elindul kifele, de az ajtóból visszafordul.

- Én… nem lennék képes úgy érezni, mint Hephaistion… nem tudnám szeretni, aki miatt meg kell halnom – mondja, majd kisétál a teremből, én pedig fejcsóválva nézek utána.

Tizenkilenc éves… legfeljebb húsz. Pozitív és reménytelenül elkeseredett. És úgy tűnik nincs mellette senki, akivel ezekről a dolgokról beszélhetne. Pedig ilyenkor ez segít a legtöbbet. Helyre tenné a lelkét. Minden más csak az után jön. Minden más a fejében dől el. Még a gyógyszer hatásossága is.

Szívesen segítenék neki, de nem vagyok biztos abban, hogy én vagyok erre a megfelelő személy. A tanára vagyok… vagy leszek, ha majd hivatalosan is felveszi a tárgyamat. Nem akarok még egy olyan őrültségbe keveredni, mint két éve azzal a fiúval a könyvtárból. Ott, akkor majdnem elszúrtam sok mindent. Leginkább az ő életét, meg a sajátomat… nem beszélve a családomról. A férjemről és a fiamról… De mégis… valahogy nem hagy nyugodni a gondolat, hogy ez a srác egyedül kénytelen szembenézni a betegséggel. Bár lehet, hogy a szülei mellette vannak… talán… de egy kétségbeesett anya aggodalma ilyenkor csak még mélyebbre löki a félelem karmaiba. Olyan ember kellene mellé, aki maga már szembenézett a vírussal, és minden poklot megjárva talpon maradt. Mint én.

Végül egy sóhajjal visszamegyek az irodámba, majd egy fél órával később hazaindulok.

Michael még nincs otthon, csak estére ér haza, mire én is megjövök jógáról. Hiányzik… úgy döntök, útközben útba ejtem a boltot, és belépek hozzá egy puszira.

~~ o ~~

Három nappal később látom újra Chestert. Az otthoni dolgok, a család, a kutatásaim, és úgy egyébként a magas fordulatszámon pörgő életem kiszorította a gondolataimból a fiút, egészen addig, míg az egyetem parkjában meg nem látom. Fordítva ül egy padon, a háttámlára könyököl, és a tenyerébe hajtja az arcát.

- Chester, jól vagy? – állok meg mellette. Felnéz rám, de látom, hogy nagyon a gondolatai mélyéről szakítottam ki.

- Persze. Jól vagyok, professzor úr – mondja egy sóhajjal.

- Be kellene menned – intek a fejemmel az épület fele. – Megfázol.

- Maga is kint bolyong. Sőt… biciklizik.

- Igen, összehúzott kabátban, sálban, sapkában, kesztyűben. Míg te? – pillantottam végig rajta, akin még a kabát sem volt összecipzárazva, nem beszélve a többiről. Vállat von. – Vigyáznod kell magadra! Neked nem csak egy szimpla megfázás.

- Tudom – húzza el a száját. – De most nem lesz órám, és amúgy is lefárasztott a stilisztika. Kicsit kiszellőztettem a fejem.

- Nem jössz be inkább az órámra? – nézek rá aggódva. Szeretném valami kellemesebb hőmérsékletű helyen tudni, mint a fagypont közeli park.

- Szabad? – nézett rám felcsillanó szemekkel.

- Hát, ha van kedved Hamletet elemezni…

- Na ne… - nevette el magát. – Azt ne mondja, hogy abban is…

- Miért mit hittél? Hogy Hamlet és Horatio testvérnek fogadták egymást? – kacsintottam rá.

- Erre igazán kíváncsi vagyok – nevetett tovább. – Mehetünk.

Visszasétálunk az egyetemhez, és közben tűnődöm.

- Kérdezhetek valamit, Chester? Ha nem akarsz, nem kell válaszolnod.

- Persze.

- Te meleg vagy?

A szemem sarkából látom, milyen zavarba jön, és lesüti a szemét, így sóhajtok.

- Nem kell válaszolnod.

- Igen – adja meg magát végül.

- Köszönöm – mosolygok rá halványan, miközben a bejáratnál lezárom a biciklimet.

- És azt tudod, hogy kitől… - próbálom folytatni a beszélgetést, ahogy belépünk az épületbe. Látom, ahogy zavartan körülnéz, hogy ki hallhatja, amiről beszélgetünk, és sóhajtok.

- Ne haragudj! Semmi közöm hozzá. Nem kellett volna megkérdeznem. Csak amit a múltkor mondtál… elgondolkodtatott.

Néhány lépcsőn és folyosón keresztül szótlanul bandukolunk egymás mellett, és végül Chester töri meg a csendet.

- Maga tudja?

- Igen – bólintok rá. – Tudom.

- És?

- Eleinte úgy gondolkodtam, ahogy te. De végül rájöttem, hogy Hephaistionnak igaza van. Ha gyűlölöm azt, aki miatt egyszer majd meghalok… attól nekem nem lesz jobb… sőt… csak sötétebb lesz a világ, ha a harag a szívemben elhomályosítja a napot.

- Mesél, tanár úr? – nézett rám szinte rimánkodva, és talán egy kicsit csodálkozva is, és mivel éppen beléptünk az üres előadóba, egy súlyos sóhajjal rábólintottam. Nem volt könnyű erről beszélni, főleg, mióta Paul meghalt.

- Szerettem őt – sütöttem le a szemem. – De amikor megtudta… és én is… a kapcsolatunk ráment… de szerencsére a barátságunkat sikerült megmentenünk. Idővel. Igaz barátok maradtunk, sokat segítettünk egymásnak. Egészen… egészen… az utolsó pillanatig.

Nem bírtam kimondani, de a srác így is értette.

- Sajnálom.

Csak bólintottam, és nyeltem egy nagyot, hogy a gombóc, ami fojtogatott, eltűnjön a torkomból. – Ha hallgatott volna rám, és vigyáz magára… még mindig itt lehetne. De még így is… öt évet kapott a gyógyszerektől.

- És mikor…

- Három éve lesz.

- Akkor maga már… nyolc éve…

- Körülbelül nyolc éve vagyok pozitív. Igen. Ezért is alacsonyabb a T-sejt számom, mint neked. De még mindig benne van a normálisban. Sok múlik azon, hogy hogyan élünk. Ezért kell… vigyáznod magadra.

- Majd igyekszem – húzza el a száját, és mivel megérkeztek a többiek, ő is leül. Egy mosollyal nyugtázom, hogy ezúttal az első padba.

Hamlet kapcsolata Horatióval nem bolygatja fel annyira a kedélyeket, mint a Nagy Sándor film, a srácok nagy része egy véleményen van, így inkább csak az utalásokat beszéljük át. És határozottan kiakadnak azon, hogy a következő órára zh-t ígérek nekik a mai óra anyagából, úgyhogy morgolódva fogják a cuccukat, és elvonulnak.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy jövő héten nem jöhetek be, igaz? – lép oda hozzám Chester.

- Valóban – bólintok rá egy halvány mosollyal. – De azért nem szeretném, ha a parkból kellene előkerítselek.

- Nem kell aggódnia, tanár úr!

- Valakinek kell helyetted is. Vagy van valaki, aki vigyáz rád?

- Ne is mondja – forgatja meg a szemét. – Anyám még a széltől is félt. Szíve szerint üvegbúra alatt tartana.

- Ezt valahogy gyanítottam – nevetem el magam.

- Rám van írva, hogy anyuci kicsi fiacskája vagyok, igaz? – fordul el szégyellősen.

- Nem – rázom meg a fejem. – Csak még olyan fiatal vagy… Alig vagy idősebb, mint a nevelt fiam. Tudod… ő is pozitív.

Elkerekedett szemekkel, döbbenten néz rám, de csak bólogatok, hogy igaz.

- És a párja?

- A férjem – mutatom felé a gyűrűmet. Igaz, ebben az államban semmire sem megyünk vele, de azért én büszke vagyok rá, és azóta sem vettem le az ujjamról. – És nem, ő nem pozitív.

- És nem fél? Két pozitívval él együtt… más Alaszkáig futna hasonló helyzetben.

- Már nem – mosolyodok el, pedig kemény emlék, ami eszembe jut. Michaelnek is volt egy időszaka, mikor bepánikolt, és elmenekült. Szörnyű néhány nap volt. Mindkettőnknek Aztán visszajött, és lassan visszanyerte a bizalmamat. – Miért?

- Apám frászt kap, ha a közelébe megyek. Nem mutatja, még azt is hagyja, hogy megöleljem, mikor este megyek aludni… de érzem a feszültségét.

- Az emberekben nagyon sok tévhit él a HIV-ről. És az ösztönös félelmet nehéz észérvekkel eloszlatni. Sok türelemre lesz szükséged.

- Miközben arra lenne szükségem, hogy hozzám legyen türelmes valaki…

- Ha bármiben segíthetek… hozzám nyugodtan jöhetsz. Ha esetleg kérdésed van, vagy… tanács kell, megtalálsz – mondom sóhajtva. Még mindig nem vagyok biztos abban, hogy ez a helyes döntés, de azt meg képtelen vagyok nézni, hogy ez a srác egyedül vergődik a vírus csapdájában, és még válaszokat sem kap a kérdéseire.

- Köszönöm, tanár úr… - néz rám hálásan. – Azt hiszem… élni fogok az ajánlatával. Ezer kérdésem lenne, de…

- De senkitől nem mersz kérdezni, igaz? Az orvosod?

- Félek tőle – hajtja le a fejét.

- Ez majd megváltozik, idővel. Ő közölte veled a rossz hírt, nem csoda, ha a rossz dolgokkal párosítod – próbálom megnyugtatni, de nem csoda, hogy nem sikerül. – De komolyan mondtam. Ha tehetek érted valamit…

- Köszönöm, tanár úr! – mosolyodik el halványan, majd köszönésképpen bólint, és kimegy a teremből.

Csak nézek utána, és halványan elmosolyodom. Helyes fiú. Kicsit emlékeztet Justinra. Bár külsőre pont ellentéte. Hisz Justin szőke, Chester fekete hajú. És magasabb is, mint Justin. Inkább a természete… Szemtelenül fiatal, lelkes, rendíthetetlen kíváncsisággal, az ifjúság önbizalmával nézne szembe a világgal, ha a betegség nem árnyékolná be most a látóhatárát. Eltűnődöm, hogy kaphatta el, éppen azért, mert annyira fiatal. Aztán eszembe jut Hunter. Alig volt tizenhat, mikor megfertőződött. Bár, az ő élete megint nem volt mindennapi. Bízom abban, hogy Chesternek nem kellett hasonló dolgokon keresztülmennie.

Arra riadok a gondolataimból, hogy belép a következő csoport, de kell néhány másodperc, hogy magamhoz térjek, és felidézzem azt, hogy miről is akartam beszélni nekik.

~~ o ~~

Pénteken ebédszünetben Michael felhív, hogy Teddel és Emmel lóg délután, így én úgy döntök, hogy bár péntek délután nincs órám, bent maradok az irodámban, és kicsit belemerülök a képregény-kutatásba, amit mostanában eléggé elhanyagoltam. Pedig jó ideje tervezem, hogy elölről végigbogarászom újra a Rage összes számát, hisz újra jó darabig nem számíthatunk, lévén Justin Hollywood örömeit élvezi.

Néhány számot átlapozgatok, néhol fűzök hozzá némi kommentárt, és jegyzetelek, de egyszer csak arra riadok, hogy kopognak a nyitott ajtómon. Felnézek, és elmosolyodom, ahogy meglátom Chestert. Aztán a következő pillanatban aggódni is kezdek érte. Nyúzott, sápadt, karikás a szeme… mintha centrifugában töltötte volna az éjszakát.

- Bejöhetek egy percre? – néz rám félénken.

- Gyere csak – bólintok rá, mire belép, és becsukja az ajtót. – Foglalj helyet! Jól vagy?

- Jól vagyok, csak… napok óta rosszul alszom. Vagy sehogy. Fáradt vagyok, de ha elalszom, olyan… rosszakat álmodok.

Fürkészem egy pillanatig, miközben gondolkodom. – Az első koktélodat szeded?

- Igen – süti le a szemét. Még mindig kínos erről beszélnie.

- Mióta?

- Úgy három hónapja. Miért?

- Akkor szokott felborulni az ember bioritmusa, mikor elkezdi szedni a gyógyszert – tűnődöm. – Vagy amikor megváltoztatják a gyógyszereit, és még nem szokott hozzá a szervezete. És ez okozhat zaklatott álmokat is. Főleg, ha hirtelen történik. De akkor nálad ezt kizárhatjuk. Bár… nem szabad készpénznek venned, amit én mondok. Mondd el az orvosodnak! Mikor találkoztok legközelebb?

- Jövő hétfőn – hajtja le a fejét.

- Feltétlenül mondd el neki. És bízz benne! – kötöm a lelkére, mikor látom az arcán, hogy nem tetszik neki a dolog.

- Jól van, majd elmondom – húzza el a száját. - De mi lehet még?

- Ha nem a gyógyszerek, akkor lehet, hogy szimplán csak a lelkiállapotod okozza a nyugtalan éjszakákat. Görcsölsz… félsz… ami normális és érthető, de be kell látnod… előbb vagy utóbb… hogy többet árt, mint használ.

- És mit kellene tennem? Van valami varázsszó, amitől egy csapásra megnyugszom? Elárulhatná – mondja kissé cinikusan.

- Nem, varázsszó nincs, sajnos… - húzom el a számat. - Magadnak kell megtalálnod azt, ami… segít helyreállítani a nyugalmadat.

- Nem hinném, hogy van bármi a világon, ami megnyugtatna.

- Dehogynem – bólintok rá bíztatón.

- Magának hogy sikerült?

- Én a keleti filozófiák fele fordultam, és persze írok. Minden gondolatomat kiírom magamból... minden kétséget, minden fájdalmat. De… nem vagyunk egyformák. Sok pozitívot ismerek, és mindannyian másban találták meg az életük értelmét. Van, aki portrékat kezdett festeni, más autót szerel, gyűjt valamit, vagy utazgat, felfedezi a világot… van, aki sakkozik, vagy kosarazik… vagy belevetette magát a karitatív munkába, hogy másoknak segítsen… van, aki a saját munkájába vetette magát háromszoros erővel, és van, aki vásárlásba fojtja a bánatát, ha éppen van miből – nevetem el magam, és egy pillanatra ő is csatlakozik hozzám. - Biztosan van valami, ami nem olyan rég még érdekelt… valami hobbid… próbáld meg feleleveníteni. A lényeg az, hogy ne a betegségen való rágódás töltse ki a napjaidat.

- De hogy felejthetném el? – nézett rám kétségbeesetten.

- Nem kell elfelejtened – ráztam meg a fejem. - Nem is szabad. Hisz minden pillanatodban oda kell figyelned magadra. Csak… amikor azt veszed észre, hogy kezded elásni magad a félelembe, próbáld valami olyan fele terelni a figyelmed, ami jó érzéssel tölt el.

- Ez olyan reménytelennek tűnik…

- Elhiszem, hogy most így érzed, de hidd el, az, hogy pozitív vagy, még nem halálos ítélet! Megtanulhatsz újra élni, ha igazán akarod. Sőt… bizonyos szempontból… sokkal inkább élni, mint az egészséges emberek. Hisz felértékelődik minden egyes nap… minden egyes pillanat. És majd találsz egy társat, aki…

- Ez baromság! – kapja fel a fejét bosszúsan.

- Hogy beszélsz a tanároddal? – mosolygok rá szelíden, mire elszégyelli magát, és egy grimasszal lehajtja a fejét. – Amúgy pedig nézz rám… én vagyok az élő példa, hogy lehetséges.

- Mert maga van annyira jó pasi, hogy még azt is elnézik magának, hogy…

- Hogy pozitív vagyok? Ezt nem… elnézni kell… - dorgálom finoman. - De ha ennél a kifejezésnél maradunk… majd neked is el fogja nézni valaki, hidd el! Addig pedig keress egy barátot, aki bár nem… feküdne le veled… minden másban melletted áll.

Reménykedve néz rám, de én egy halvány mosollyal lehajtom a fejem.

- Chester, kis híján a fiam lehetnél…

- Ez egy kapcsolatnál talán lehet kizáró ok… de egy barátság esetén…

Sóhajtva megcsóválom a fejem. Valahol igaza van. Ennek ellenére sok későbbi fejfájástól kímélnénk meg magunkat, ha nem megyünk bele, és ezt pontosan tudom. Elvégre, ha előbb nem is, jövőre a diákom lesz… sok szó érheti a ház elejét majd akkor.

- Felejtse el! – süti le a szemét. – Nem akartam tolakodó lenni – mondja, és feláll, mire megint megcsóválom a fejem.

- Mondtam, hogy bármiben számíthatsz rám. Ülj vissza! – mondom neki, miközben a plafonra fordítom a tekintetem egy pillanatra. Tökéletesen tudom, hogy hülyeséget csinálok, de mégis, hogy hagyhatnám magára? Miért kellene végigszenvednie ugyanazokat a fázisokat, amiket nekem, ha sokkal könnyebben is átsegíthetem rajta azzal, hogy megosztom vele a tapasztalataimat?

Zavarba jön, de azért visszaül a székre.

- Miben zavartam meg? – pillant az asztalomra, csak, hogy valahogy kimásszunk a kínos témából.

- Csak készültem a holnapi órámra – emelem fel a Rage-et az asztalról, és felé mutatom a borítóját.

- Áh – bólint rá egy halvány mosollyal.

- Ismered?

- Az első néhány részt olvastam – bólogat. – De aztán a többi… nekem néha kissé… túlságosan is…

- Vulgáris? – segítem ki.

- Igen… - bólint rá fintorogva. - Én ehhez túlságosan is konzervatív vagyok.

- Igen, igazad van – látom be egy mindent értő mosollyal. – Mind a szerzőn, mind a rajzolón érezni Brian Kinney hatását. Akárcsak az életben.

- Maga ismeri őket?

- Lehet, hogy ezt nem kellene elmondanom – grimaszolok mosolyogva -, de a párom írta.

- Neee – lepődik meg. – Ez komoly?

- Sajnos igen – nevetem el magam. – De komolyra fordítva a szót… büszke vagyok rá. Még akkor is, ha néha egy kicsit valóban… túlzásba estek a fiúk az erotikus ábrázolásokban.

- Nem akartam rosszat mondani rá – húzza el a száját Chester.

- Csak őszinte voltál… ez dicséretes. És barátok közt így dukál, vagy nem? Még akkor is, ha tudjuk, hogy a másik nem azt szeretné hallani. Amúgy – fintorgok egy kicsit nevetve – én is elég konzervatív vagyok. De órán kielemezni tökéletes. Az önkifejezés egy roppant érdekes formája.

- Mikor? – kérdezi felcsillanó szemmel.

- Holnap tíztől.

- A fenébe… - csóválja meg a fejét.

- Órád van? – nézek rá egy halvány mosollyal, ahogy látom a csalódást az arcán.

- Igen.

- Hát, akkor sajnos meg kell várnod Rage-et hivatalosan. Majd jövőre. Ígérem, akkor sem marad ki.

- Rendben. Ott leszek! – bólint rá, és örömmel tölt el, hogy végre nem az jut eszébe, hogy jövőre vajon ott lehet-e még, hanem tett egy ígéretet, hogy ott lesz. Ez igazán bíztató előrelépés.

Ekkor szólal meg a mobilom. Csak rápillantok a kijelzőjére, és elmosolyodom. Michael… ezek szerint véget ért a traccsparti a srácokkal. Chesterre pillantok, aki úgy tűnik, tökéletesen átlátja a helyzetet.

- Köszönöm, hogy meghallgatott, tanár úr! – bólint, majd ahogy rámosolygok, feláll, és kimegy az irodámból, én pedig felveszem a telefont.


	2. Chapter 2

A következő hetem eléggé fáradtan indul, a hétvégén kiruccantunk egy kicsit Michaellel és Hunterrel. Ebből persze az lett, hogy a két napban szinte semmit nem aludtunk, hisz nap közben csavarogtunk, este buli, a reggelig hátralévő időt pedig eléggé kreatívan töltöttük ki Michaellel, remélve, hogy Hunter alszik a szomszéd szobában, és nem minket fog cikizni egész másnap délelőtt. Így hétfőn zombiként járkáltam az egyetem folyosóin, és még kedden sem vagyok sokkal jobb állapotban, bár akkor legalább már nem tudnék állva elaludni.

Chestert az ebédlőben látom legközelebb. Mindenkitől távol, egy üres asztalnál ül, és láthatóan nincs jobb kedve, mint a múltkor. Sőt. Mintha vastag betonfalak vennék körül. Előtte a tálcáján csupa olyan kaja, amit nem lenne szabad ennie, de még így is csak piszkálja az ételt. Ahogy elnézem, napok óta nem evett rendesen, pedig az is ugyanolyan elengedhetetlen, mint minden más tényező. Odasétálok hozzá, mire felnéz rám.

- Megengeded, hogy leüljek? – kérdezem, de csak bólint. Letelepedem, és tovább fürkészem az arcát. – Mi volt tegnap?

- A szokásos – von vállat rám sem nézve, és lezártnak tekinti a témát.

- Nem végeztél nagy pusztítást az ebédedben – próbálok valamiféle kommunikációt kezdeményezni, de úgy tűnik, a másik fél nem igazán vevő rá. – Nincs kedved beszélgetni?

- Órára kell mennem – húzza el a száját.

- Utána?

- Ne haragudjon, tanár úr, de… most tényleg nincs kedvem…

- Mégis volt valami tegnap? – nézek rá aggódva.

- Nem… nem a dokinál… de erről tényleg nem akarok beszélni.

- Rendben – adom meg magam. Nem erőltethetem, mert attól még jobban bezárkózik. – A délutáni órámra bejössz?

- Mit csinálunk? – kérdezi, miközben feláll, és felveszi a tálcáját.

- Ha akarod, folytatjuk Rage-et.

- Nem szeretném felborítani a tanmenetet - mentegetőzik.

- A többiek is élveznék. A múltkor alig bírtam elzavarni őket.

- Meggondolom – mondja, de látom, hogy nem sok kedve van hozzá. Csak nézek utána, ahogy kimegy az ebédlőből, és egy sóhajjal megcsóválom a fejem. Remélem, igazat mondott, és tényleg nem az orvosnál volt valami baj, mindenesetre aggasztó, ahogy kinéz. Valószínűleg a múltkori beszélgetésünk óta sem alszik rendesen, és ha emiatt még a koktéljához is hozzányúlnak, attól csak rosszabb lesz. Nem csak lelkileg, de fizikailag is megviseli.

Az ebéd utáni filozófia előadásom monoton és unalmas, hiába próbálom valamelyest érdekesebbé tenni. Legalábbis a beszélgetős óráimhoz képest nem akkora a lelkesedés. A srácokat sem érdekli annyira, hisz nem fogja meg őket a középkori világkép alakulása, még az emberi lélek tükrében sem. Ennek ellenére hamar véget ér, én pedig átsétálok a kisebb terembe. Azt amúgy is jobban szeretem, kicsit családiasabb a hangulata, mint a nagy előadótermeknek.

Már kezdem feladni a reményt, hogy Chester befut, de az utolsó pillanatban mégis megjelenik. Nem néz semerre, és az utolsó sorba telepedik, ahova első alkalommal. Magába zárkózott… néhány napja még nem volt ilyen. Remélem, ki tudom szedni belőle, mi történt. De nem nagyon érek rá ezen töprengeni, meg kell kezdenem az órámat.

Időnként a srácra téved a pillantásom, de legtöbbször teljesen máshol járt gondolatban. A többiekkel jól elbeszélgetünk, ahogy sejtettem, örülnek a Rage témának, jól kitárgyalnak egy-egy képet, és nem fukarkodnak a pikáns beszólásokkal. Óra végén megint alig tudom elzavarni őket, de szeretnék néhány szót váltani Chesterrel, mielőtt rohannia kell a következő órájára.

- Egész órán máshol járt a fejed – szólok rá, mielőtt egy szó nélkül kisurranna a többiek után.

- Bocsánat – hajtja le a fejét. – Nem akartam tiszteletlen lenni.

- Semmi baj – sétálok oda hozzá. – Nem segíthetek valamit?

Csak megrázza a fejét, mire sóhajtok.

- Rendben. Ha mégis, tudod, hol találsz.

Bólint, és kifele indul a teremből, de mielőtt a kilincsre tenné a kezét, megtorpan, és visszafordul.

- Összebalhéztam a szüleimmel – vallja be lehajtott fejjel.

- Hogy viselik a dolgot? – sétálok oda hozzá. – Azon kívül, hogy félnek.

- Szarul. Csodálkozik?

- Nem – bólintok rá. – Egyáltalán nem. Tudtok beszélni róla?

- Jó vicc… Anyám másról sem tud beszélni. Már nagyon elegem van belőle. Hazamegyek, és estig ezt hallgatom. Tegnap az volt a legnagyobb baja, hogy nem szóról szóra mondtam el neki, amit az orvos mondott. Apámnak könnyű, ha megunja, ránk vágja az ajtót, és kimegy a garázsba. Én nem tehetem ezt meg.

- Ez így nem biztos, hogy jó – csóválom meg a fejem. – Mondd meg édesanyádnak, hogy beszéljen másról. Neked is, és apádnak is kellemetlen, így csak egymásnak ugrotok, ha túlcsordul a feszültség.

- Maga szerint nem próbáltam még? Anyám szerint egy felelőtlen gyerek vagyok, aki nem képes szembenézni a problémájával, hanem homokba dugja a fejét. Csak azért, mert nem minden szavam erről szól. Csak az a baj, hogy más fogalmaink vannak a szembenézésről. Amit ő csinál, az már mánia, nem szembenézés. Szeretnék legalább egy filmet végignézni úgy, hogy nem nyaggat. Úgyis csipog az a kurva óra, ha be kell vennem a gyógyszerem, nem kell hárompercenként rákérdeznie.

- Beszéljek velük? – nézek rá egy megértő grimasszal. - Talán kicsit segítene…

- Nem akarom belerángatni magát ebbe a cirkuszba… biztos van az enyém nélkül is épp elég baja – néz rám elkeseredetten.

- Ez még belefér – szorítom meg a vállát bíztatón. – Lesz még órád?

- Nem – rázza meg a fejét. – Hazacsörgök.

- Rendben, addig összeszedem a cuccom.

Rábólint és kisétál a teremből. Visszamegyek az asztalomhoz, és összerendezem a jegyzeteimet, közben azon tűnődöm, vajon mit tehetnék. De hát, ilyen beszélgetésre nem lehet felkészülni. Csak rögtönözni. Rutinnal, megértéssel, őszinteséggel, és azzal a nyolc év ismerettel, ami a hátam mögött van.

Csendben, a gondolatainkba merülve sétálunk Chesterrel, aki állítása szerint nem lakik messze. Közben próbálom rábeszélni arra, hogy vegyen egy biciklit, addig is mozog, míg bejön a suliba. Minél többet kellene mozognia, ezt próbálom a szájába rágni, de látom, hogy most kisebb gondja is nagyobb.

- Jól meggondolta, hogy belemászik? – néz rám, miközben kinyitja az ajtót, és előre enged.

A szülei máris elénk jönnek, de látom rajtuk, hogy végtelenül zavarban vannak. Bemutatkozom nekik, de a kézfogásukon érzem, hogy frászt kapnak tőlem is. Főleg a férfi… ha nem röstellné, megtörölgetné a kezét kézfogás után. A szemem sarkából látok egy halvány, gúnyos mosolyt Chester arcán.

- Megkínálhatjuk valamivel? – mosolyog rám zavartan Mrs. Marlon.

- Köszönöm, nem kérek semmit – rázom meg a fejem. Magamban még hozzáteszem, hogy nem venném a lelkemre, ha ki kéne dobni a poharat, amit megfogtam.

- Hát, akkor… üljünk le a nappaliban! – invitálnak beljebb, és letelepedünk. Chester mellém ül a kanapéra, a szülei pedig velünk szemben egy-egy fotelba.

- Mondja, maga meleg? – néz rám a férfi. Ez szép… bele a közepébe… Mintha Chester betegsége szempontjából nem lenne teljesen mindegy az én világhoz való hozzáállásom… vagy akár az övé.

- Fred, kérlek! – torkollja le a felesége, és látszik, hogy kellemetlenül érinti a kérdés.

- Semmi baj! – nézek rá, majd vissza a férfira. – Igen. Sosem titkoltam, és sosem szégyelltem. Boldog vagyok a párommal, akivel már három éve élünk együtt. És együtt nevelünk egy srácot, aki szintén pozitív, mint én és Chester.

- És oda-vissza fertőzik egymást – néz rám enyhe undorral a férfi.

- Lehet, hogy ez meg fogja lepni, de a párom nem pozitív. A fiamat pedig nem rángatom az ágyamba – hárítom el a vádat.

- Hát persze – bólint rá. – Akkor magának a mikulás hozta.

- Az akkori párom… - nézek rá keményebben - aki megfertőzött… már nem él. Három éve temettem el, köszönhetően annak, hogy nem hallgatott rám, sem az orvosára.

A döbbent csend a szobában szinte tapintható, és nem akarom megzavarni őket a dolog felfogásában. Helyette inkább gondolatban ezerszer bocsánatot kérek Paultól a kemény szavakért, még akkor is, ha tudom, hogy igaz. Ha vigyáz magára, ha betartja az utasításokat, még mindig itt lehetne.

- Maga mióta? – néz rám Mrs. Marlon.

- Idestova nyolc éve.

- És… jól van?

- Igen, amint látja. Ez alatt a nyolc év alatt egyszer voltam kórházban, akkor is inkább csak azért, mert hozzá kellett nyúlni a gyógyszeremhez, és ez megviselte a szervezetemet.

- Hogy csinálja?

- Ez egy kemény küzdelem – tűnődöm el, most, hogy végre értelmes irányba fordult a beszélgetés. – Mindennapos küzdelem. Minden pillanatban oda kell figyelnem magamra. Hogy mit eszek, vagy iszok, hogy minél többet mozogjak, és hogy úgy általában minél aktívabb életet éljek.

- És tényleg normális életet él?

- Persze. Dolgozom, családom van… vásárolni járok, vagy szórakozni, mint bárki más. Élem az életem.

- És hogy állt neki? Mikor megtudta…

- Magamra kellett találnom. Kikeveredni a félelem hálójából. A legfontosabb, hogy minél többet meg kell tudni a vírusról… a gyógyszerekről… a lehetőségekről.

- Mi is próbálunk mindent megtudni… Vettem egy csomó könyvet Chesnek, de nem képes elolvasni őket. Még arra is lusta.

- Anya, kérlek! – csóválja meg a fejét a fiú.

- Megnézhetem a könyveidet? – mosolygok rá halványan, mire egy sóhajjal bólint, és elvonul valahova.

- Mrs. Merlon – nézek a nőre. – Nem kell többet ráerőltetni, mint amennyit be bír fogadni. Csak fokozatosan…

Ellenkezni szeretett volna, de Chester visszaér, és elém zúdítja a könyveit. Végignézek rajtuk, és megcsóválom a fejem. A legtöbbjét ismerem, és a legtöbbjét én magam sem olvastam el. Orvosi lexikonok, hasonló vaskos kötetek. Kihoztam őket a könyvtárból, aztán néhány oldal elolvasása után vissza is vittem. Váltunk egy pillantást Chesterrel, amiben minden véleményünk benne van a könyvekről, mire a kellemetlen helyzet ellenére majdnem elnevetjük magunkat.

- Nos… - köszörülöm meg a torkom. - Ezek a könyvek eléggé nehéz nyelvezetűek… száraz, és nehezen érthető. Egy orvostanhallgatónak biztosan érdekes, de egy hétköznapi embernek kínaiul van. Nem csoda, ha Chester nem áll neki. Egyelőre nem ez a lényeg… az elején semmiképpen sem. Később, mikor már lesz lelkiereje hozzá, és valóban érdekli, hogy sejtszinten hogyan zajlik ez a dolog, lehet, hogy elolvassa, de még akkor is kétlem. És nem is létfontosságú. Sokkal fontosabb, hogy tisztában legyünk azzal, mivel őrizhetjük meg az egészségünket, amennyire lehet. Hogy mindent tudjunk… a táplálkozásról, mozgásról, egészséges életmódról, pozitív életfelfogásról. Az ilyen szakmai dolgokból eleget kap az orvosától. Inkább… ha megengedi, adnék néhány jegyzetet arról, hogy mit ehet, és mit kellene elkerülnie… arról, hogy milyen mellékhatásai lehetnek a gyógyszereknek, és mit lehet vele kezdeni… hogy mi az, ami segíthet stabilizálni a T-sejt számát, ami a legfontosabb.

- A legfontosabb, hogy vigyáznia kellene magára! – csóválja meg a fejét a nő. – De hiába beszélek a lelkére! Egyszerűen rám se bagózik. Ches mindig makacs volt, és önfejű…

- Anya… - próbálja leállítani Chester. – Nem erről van szó, csak…

- Még csak meg sem hallgatsz! Pedig én mindent megteszek – fojtja bele a szót az anyja. – Próbálok mindent megtudni, de téged nem érdekel.

- Ne haragudj, anya, de az nem is érdekel, hogy ki hogyan halt bele az AIDS-be! Ezzel még ráérek foglalkozni, ha kétszáz alá csökken a T-sejt számom.

- Ne feleselj anyáddal! – szól rá szigorúan az apja, mire Chester megrázza a fejét, kikapja a kezemből a könyvet, és elrohan vele a szobájába. Úgy bevágja maga mögött az ajtót, hogy csak úgy csattan, én pedig sóhajtva nézek utána.

- Látja? Mindig ezt csinálja… egyszerűen rám vágja az ajtót.

- Ez azért van, mert mindig is elkényeztetted – csóválja meg a fejét dühösen Mr. Marlon, és ő is magunkra hagy bennünket.

- Elmondhatom, amit gondolok? – nézek a nőre.

- Persze.

- Nem biztos, hogy tetszeni fog önnek.

- Azért csak mondja.

Bólintok, majd miután összeszedem a gondolataim, belefogok.

- Valóban az a legfontosabb, hogy Chester vigyázzon magára. De nem azért, mert ön azt mondja neki. Az önmagára való odafigyelés nem jöhet kívülről. Nem jöhet parancsra. Belülről kell fakadnia.

- De ő nem képes…

- Igen, most nem képes… de nem azért, mert a képességeit tekintve tényleg nem képes rá, mert felelőtlen, vagy nem akar szembenézni a betegségével. Hanem egyszerűen azért, mert most, ebben a pillanatban nem látja értelmét. Nincs előtte egy cél, amiért érdemes ezzel kínlódni. Nem az a megoldás, hogy rákényszerítse, hogy vigyázzon magára. Nem lehet kényszeríteni. Nem az a megoldás, hogy a fejébe húzza a sapkáját, mielőtt kilép az ajtón. Chester nem egy ötéves gyerek, hanem egy majdnem felnőtt férfi. Nem helyette kell megtenni a dolgokat, hanem… segíteni neki abban, hogy találjon valamit… ami ráveszi arra, hogy magától megtegye ezeket a dolgokat. Abban kell segíteni, hogy találjon valami jó dolgot… valamit, ami itt akarja tartani… életben akarja tartani. Ha talál egy ilyen dolgot… magától is vigyázni fog magára. Ha talál egy célt… ha el tudjuk érni azt, hogy élni akarjon… akkor magától is felveszi azt a sapkát.

- És mi lenne az? – szólalt meg az ajtóból Mr. Marlon Észre sem vettük, mikor jött vissza. – Még egy homokos pasas?

Csak a szemem sarkából nézek rá, de inkább a nő fele válaszolok.

- Azt hiszem, ha Chester életéről van szó… akkor nem azon kell fennakadnunk, hogy ki vagy mi az, ami életben tartja. Nem az a fontos, hogy ami életben tartja, az egy férfi, aki szereti, vagy egy hobbi, vagy a munkája, hanem az, hogy még tíz vagy tizenöt, vagy húsz évig itt legyen velünk. És most, ha megengedik… beszélnék vele.

- Menjen csak – bólint rá tétován a nő. – A legutolsó ajtó a folyosón.

- Köszönöm – biccentek, majd megkeresem a nevezett ajtót, és halkan bekopogok.

- Bejöhetek? – nyitok be óvatosan, mikor semmi választ nem kapok. Chester az ágya szélén ül, és a tenyerébe temeti az arcát. Leülök mellé, és átkarolom a vállát, de mielőtt bármit is mondanék, megszólal.

- Szerettem őt – mondja sírós hangon. – Úgy szerettem, ahogy még soha senkit…

- Sokáig voltatok együtt?

- Fél évig. Sokáig nem tudták anyámék, de egyszer megláttak minket az utcán. Már akkor kiakadtak… Mindegy, azon még valahogy túljutottak, én pedig boldog voltam. Én hülye…

- Mi történt?

- Egy éjjel kaptam egy sms-t. Emlékszem, hajnali fél kettő volt… pontosan egy óra huszonhárom perc. Meg sem akartam nézni, mert a legszebb álmomból ébresztett. Azt hiszem, azóta csak rémálmaim voltak.

- Mit írt?

- Szárazon közölte, hogy megtudta, hogy pozitív, és jó lenne, ha én is elmennék tesztre. Meg, hogy neki ez így sok, és lelép a térképről. Reggelig görcsösen szorongattam a telefont, aztán, ahogy kivilágosodott, elrohantam hozzá, de már üres volt a lakása. Próbáltam hívni, de gondolom lecserélte a kártyáját. Ennyi.

- Sose sajnáld! – hajtottam az állam a vállára. – Eleget ártott neked.

- Akkor hagyott magamra, mikor a legnagyobb szükségem lett volna rá. Még annyira sem volt képes, hogy elém álljon, és szemtől szembe mondja el. Így lett volna tisztességes.

Egy pillanatra egy keserű mosoly tűnik fel az arcomon. Tisztességről beszélni egy ilyen helyzetben… de most inkább máshonnan kellene megfogni a dolgokat.

- Ches… figyelj… talán tényleg sokkolta a dolog. Talán nem volt képes látni a szemedben a rémületet, a fájdalmat… a gyűlöletet. A vádat, hogy tönkretette az életed…

- A maga barátja?

- Ő szemtől szembe mondta el. Szörnyű volt… kegyetlen… és neki még keményebb lehetett, mint nekem. Szeretett… és mégis… megfertőzött. Akkor nem tudtam… az ő érzéseivel törődni, de most, visszagondolva arra a beszélgetésre, már látom a fájdalmat a szemében.

- És mégis barátok maradtak…

- Ő nem tudta, én nem vigyáztam… - vontam vállat. – Mindketten hibásak vagyunk… és egyikünk sem. Nem így akartuk… így jött össze. És már semmi értelme nem lenne őt hibáztatni. Nem változtathatunk rajta. Csak megpróbálhatjuk kihozni belőle a legjobbat.

- Ebből már nem lehet kihozni semmit! – fakad ki, és eddig bármilyen erősen tartotta magát, sírva fakad. Még közelebb húzom magamhoz, mire a vállamra hajtja a fejét, és megállíthatatlanul zokog. Nem szólok semmit, meg sem rezdülök, csak szorosan ölelem magamhoz. Jó volt ez a sírás… szükséges. Talán meghozza azt az áttörést, amire vártam.

Jó tíz percig zokog, aztán kissé elhúzódik tőlem, és a tenyerébe temeti az arcát.

- Ne haragudjon, tanár úr! – súgja.

- Miért haragudnék?

- Nem szoktam így kiborulni. Ez annyira gyerekes… Ennyire még soha nem döntött le a lábamról.

- Akkor itt volt az ideje. És egyáltalán nem gyerekes – súgom neki, mire döbbenten felkapja a fejét. – Az ilyen kifakadás katartikus, és megtisztító. Nem könnyebb egy kicsit?

Egy pillanatra befele figyel, de végül rábólint.

- Látod. Ezeket meg – nyúlok le a könyvért, amit még odakint kikapott a kezemből, itt meg valószínűleg földhöz vágott – tüntesd el a szemed elől! – mondom, és bedobom az ágy alá. – Ha gondolod… hozok neked olyat, amit érdemes elolvasni. Ami tényleg segít.

- Köszönöm – bólint rá.

- Ugyan – mosolygok rá halványan. – Most már jobb lesz! És most… hagylak pihenni. Aludj! Már nyugodtabb lesz az álmod, és ez sokat jelent.

- Megpróbálom – bólint rá megint. – Köszönöm.

Csak bólintok, és megszorítom a karját egy pillanatra, majd felállok, hogy magára hagyjam, de nem enged.

- Várjon! – szól utánam, és ő is feláll. Közelebb lép hozzám, de látom rajta, hogy nem tudja, mit mondjon, csak egyszerűen nem akar egyedül maradni. Odalépek hozzá, és átölelem.

- Semmi baj, Ches… - simogatom végig a hátát. – Próbálj megnyugodni. És békülj meg a szüleiddel! Ha édesanyádnak átjött az üzenet, amit most hoztunk, akkor már nem lesz semmi gond.

- Köszönöm… hogy eljött… hogy segít… egyedül nem lennék képes… - súgja a vállamba.

- Dehogynem… erős vagy, Ches… képes vagy megküzdeni vele! Nem szabad engedned, hogy a félelem maga alá gyűrjön! – szorítom magamhoz, majd lassan elengedem. – És holnap várlak az órán! – mondom megcirógatva az arcát, majd a kilincsre teszem a kezem, de megakad a szemem egy nagy kupac legón. Talán egy tucat doboz is van bezsúfolva az ajtó mögött.

- Ez egy jó játék – nézem a halmot félrebillent fejjel, de Ches csak legyint.

- Gyerekes hülyeség – mondja, de valahogy úgy érzem, inkább csak a reménytelenség beszél belőle.

- Van egy barátom – nézek rá elgondolkodva -, aki modellezik… vagy makettezik… vagy valami ilyesmi – nevetem el magam. – Nem lenne kedved megismerni?

- Majd meglátom – mondja, és végre az ő arcán is feltűnik egy halvány mosoly. – Jó pasi?

- Meglehetősen – nevetem el magam. – Félhosszú, hullámos fekete haj, acélszürke szemek, magas, izmos… bájos, kisfiús mosoly…

- Aha… - neveti el magát Ches végre, látom, hogy tetszik neki a kép, amit lefestettem. – Együtt jártak?

- Nem. Szabad préda… bár inkább az én korosztályom – tűnődöm el.

- Az nem baj – sandít oldalra a srác, de még mindig mosolyog. – A maga korosztálya legalább normális. Megbízható, őszinte… Pozitív?

- Igen.

- Ideális – mosolyog lehajtott fejjel.

Ebben a pillanatban kopognak az ajtón, és Mrs. Marlon nyit be.

- Csak meg akartam kérdezni, hogy ne hozzak egy kis üdítőt, vagy valamit?

Chester rám néz, mire megrázom a fejem. – Köszönöm, de már menni készültem. Csak még valamit meg akartunk beszélni.

- Persze, csak nyugodtan – bólint rá a nő, és becsukja az ajtót.

- Apám küldte be – csóválja a fejét bosszúsan Ches. – Mégis mi a szarra volt kíváncsi? Hogy ágyba bújtunk-e már? Szánalmas.

- Ches… Csak aggódnak – csitítom, mire csúnyán néz rám. – Jó, tudom, ennyire nem kéne. Ne vedd a lelkedre! Peregjen le rólad! Légy büszke, önérzetes… csak így megy.

- Megpróbálom. Akkor… holnap.

- Jól van. Légy jó, és vigyázz magadra!

- Úgy lesz! – bólint rá, mire magára hagyom.

Mrs. Marlonnal még váltunk néhány szót, de a férje nem kerül elő, így gyorsan elköszönök tőle. A gondolataimba merülve ballagok vissza az egyetemhez, majd fogom a biciklimet, és hazatekerek.

Michael kicsit előbb jön haza, mint várom, így még nem végzek a vacsorával. Ahogy leveszi a kabátját, kijön hozzám a konyhába, egy üdvözlő puszira. Aztán, ahogy visszafordulok a tűzhelyhez, hátulról átölel.

- Minden rendben?

- Persze – cirógatom meg az engem ölelő karját.

- Rossz kedved van.

- Csak gondolkodom valamin.

- Nem mondod el? – bújik hozzám, mire elmosolyodom.

- Meglátogattam egy diákom szüleit ma délután.

- Hé, úgy tudtam, a családlátogatás csak általánosban divat – csodálkozik el. - Anno mindig frászt kaptam tőle. Vagy tévednék? Újabban egyetemen is szokás?

- Nem, nem tévedsz – mosolygok rá, ahogy elenged, és mellettem a konyhaszekrénynek támaszkodik. – Az én tanítványaim már fiatal felnőttek… nem szoktam pesztrálni őket, és nem is igénylik. De ez egy különleges eset.

- Valami gond van a sráccal?

- Egyetlen gond van a sráccal. Pozitív.

- Gondoltam – sóhajt. – Különben nem viselnéd annyira a szíveden a sorsát. Tudsz neki segíteni?

- Neki talán tudnék, de… amíg a családja folyton visszalöki a gödörbe, addig hiába… olyan ez, mint a jojó.

- Mi a baj velük? Nem fogadják el? A saját szülei? – kérdezte Michael, és láttam a szemében, hogy ismeretlenül is sajnálja Chestert.

- Az a baj, hogy még a szülei sem képesek egyetérteni. Az apja fél tőle, mint a tűztől, ami elsőre természetes reakció. Idővel le lehet győzni, bár egy húszéves fiútól, aki még saját magával sincs tisztában, még ez is túlzott követelmény. És azért a másik fél részéről is szükséges némi hajlandóság. Az anyja pedig egész nap a netet bújja, meg a könyveket, és napi több órában szegény srácot stresszeli a rémtörténetekkel, amiket talál. Nem hinném, hogy a halálozási statisztikák ismerete elősegítené a gyógyulását. Amikor pedig Chester nincs ott, akkor egymással veszekednek.

- Egymásban keresik a hibát?

- A mélyben ez lehet – bólintok rá. – De ezt még ők sem tudják.

- Senki nem hibás – simogatja meg a karom.

- Nem hát – nézek félre. Ezt a legnehezebb belátni. Sokszor évek kellenek hozzá, és időnként még így is maga alá tud temetni a harag. Még így is, hogy már rég megbocsátottam Paulnak.

- Te sem hibáztatod Pault, Édes – mondja ki Michael azt, amire én is gondolok, majd kiveszi a kezemből a főzőkanalat, lehúzza az edényt a tűzről, és átölel. Elmondhatatlanul megnyugtató a közelsége, és ilyenkor, mikor zaklatott a lelkem, csak erre van szükségem. A szerelmére, a gyengédségére. És a jó meglátásaira, amit eleinte nekem, mint érintettnek elég nehéz elfogadni, de utólag mindig belátom, hogy igaza van. – És különben is… - tűnődik el -, ha már megtörtént a baj… nem egymásra kell mutogatni, hanem összefogni.

- Igen, ezt mi tudjuk. Tudjuk, mert rengeteg mindenen keresztülmentünk már – szorítom magamhoz. – De ő még gyerek. És igazán senkire nem számíthat.

- Nem, nem gyerek – húzódik el tőlem Michael, és a szemembe néz. – Te mondtad az előbb, már fiatal felnőtt. Ha valaki mellé áll, elég erős lesz, hogy talpra álljon – mosolyodik el, és ad egy puszit, majd kihívón néz rám.

- Megteszem, amit tudok.

- Tudom. Mert te olyan jó vagy… – súgja, majd odahajol hozzám, és megcsókol.

Ebben a pillanatban Hunter ront be az ajtón, majd vigyorogva elviharzik mellettünk a hűtő felé.

- Jaj, ne! Már megint a konyhában smároltok! Elveszitek az ember étvágyát. Nem unjátok még?

- Nem – vágjuk rá egyszerre, majd még egy puszi után nekiállunk teríteni.

- Amúgy milyen a srác? – néz rám Michael vacsora közben.

- Milyen srác? – kapja fel a fejét Hunter. – Megcsalod anyát? – néz rám, majd vigyorogva kacsint Michaelre.

- Nem vagyok túl csapodár típus – sandítok rá. – Csak van egy diákom, aki pozitív.

- Meg vagy velünk áldva. A világ összes pozitívja rád talál – grimaszol. – Amúgy jó pasi?

- Úgy tudtam, te hetero vagy – vigyorog rá Michael.

- Jaj, ne már… attól még megkérdezhetem, hogy jó pasi-e. Amúgy meg… nem mondtam, hogy biszex vagyok?

- Ezt még éppen nem – forgatja meg a szemét Michael.

- Nem az eseted, kölyök – nézek Hunterre. – Pont az ellentéted. Semmi nagyhangúság, semmi felvágás, semmi törekvés arra, hogy a figyelem középpontjába kerüljön. És pár évvel idősebb is nálad. Amúgy – fordulok Michael fele -, csendes, visszahúzódó srác. Most meg még inkább…

- Majd kinyílik újra. Idővel – bíztat egy halvány mosollyal Michael.

- Remélem. El kell fogadnia a segítséget, ahogy mindannyian kénytelenek vagyunk néha megalkudni.

- Még én is? – fintorog Hunter.

- Még te is – mosolygok rá. – Amúgy voltál gyúrni?

- Jah – húzza el a száját, majd befeszíti a bicepszét, amiből a két számmal nagyobb pulcsiban semmit nem lehet látni. – Amúgy micsoda egy hely… kiskorúval senki nem akar…

- Hunter! – forgatja meg a szemét Michael.

- Most miért? Azt hiszed, Ted meg Emmett nem azért járnak oda?

- Na… a legjobb társaságban töltötted a délutánt.

- Tudom – vigyorog a kölyök, majd leteszi a villáját. – Köszi a vacsorát – mondja, és feláll az asztaltól.

- Hova mész? – néz rá gyanakodva Michael.

- Lógni a haverokkal.

- De ma te vagy a soros a mosogatásban.

Hunter elhúzza a száját, majd egy ravasz pillantást vet rám. – Ben, cseréld el velem a holnapot!

- Én csak kettő az egyben vagyok hajlandó üzletelni – hunyorítok rá, mire elgondolkodik, majd egy teátrális sóhajjal megcsóválja a fejét.

- Mennyi bajom van veletek. Legyen kettő az egyben. Behajthatod rajtam… vagy majd megbeszéljük – kacsint, majd fogja a kabátját, és kicsörtet az ajtón.

- Most tényleg mosogatsz? – néz rám kihívóan Michael. – Ki kéne használnunk az időt, hogy Hunter nincs itthon.

- Igazán megfontolandó ajánlat – tűnődöm el. – De a mosogatás nem várhat – sandítok rá. – Hacsak… nem tudsz meggyőzni az ellenkezőjéről.

- Győzzelek meg? – áll fel a székéről egy sokat ígérő vigyorral az arcán. – Hát lássuk csak…

Odalép mögém, átölel, és belecsókol a nyakamba. Már ennyi elég ahhoz, hogy elvesszek, de még egy kicsit húzni akarom az agyát, így nem reagálok. Nem adja fel, végigcirógatja a mellkasomat, majd egy laza mozdulattal lehúzza rólam a pólót, aztán áthajol a vállam felett, és megcsókol. Ettől aztán végképp elvesztem a fejem, így én is felállok, és meg sem szakítva a csókot a hálószoba ajtaja felé irányítom Michaelt.


	3. Chapter 3

Még a beszélgetésünk másnapján összeszedek egy dossziényi cuccot Chesternek, és be is viszem magammal az egyetemre, de csak a következő hét hétfőjén talál meg. A filozófia előadásom után a folyosón vár rám.

- Tanár úr, van egy perce?

- Persze. Gyere csak! Én is beszélni akartam veled.

- Megfogadom a tanácsát, és veszek egy bringát.

- Ez egy igazán bölcs döntés – bólintok rá. - A mozgásnak nagyon jó hatása van. Az egészségedre is, és az önbizalmadra is. Kell segítség?

- Hát… gyerekkorom óta nem volt biciklim – vág tanácstalan képet.

- Megoldjuk – nevetem el magam, miközben kinyitom az irodámat, és belépünk.

- És a tanár úr mit szeretett volna?

- Csak összeszedtem neked néhány dolgot. Olvasd át, és mutasd meg édesanyádnak is – adom át neki a dossziét.

- Köszönöm – veszi át. – Lemásolom, és visszahozom.

- Tartsd csak meg. Eleinte nekem is ez volt a bibliám, ezzel keltem, ezzel feküdtem… jobb híján ezzel is aludtam. De mostanra már kívülről tudom. Most neked van rá szükséged. Van rajt néhány személyes megjegyzés is, megfigyelések, tapasztalatok… ha gondolod… vedd figyelembe.

- Mondtam már... Megfogadom a tanácsait. Csak magára kell nézni, és egyértelmű, hogy… érdemes hallgatni a szavára.

- Örülök, hogy így látod. És ha gondolod, nyugodtan írj bele, ha másképp látsz dolgokat. Nem vagyunk egyformák, mindannyiunknál másképp működnek dolgok. Aztán, majd ha neked is véreddé válik, ahogy nekem az évek alatt, majd visszaadod. Vagy továbbadod egy új srácnak, akinek nagyobb szüksége lesz rá.

- Úgy lesz – bólint rá mosolyogva.

- Eleinte nem lesz könnyű… az egész életedet meg kell változtatnod. A szokásaidat, a napirendedet… Meglépheted drasztikusan, egyik napról a másikra, vagy fokozatosan, ahogy gondolod. A lényeg, hogy tegyél meg mindent, ami módodban áll.

- Meg fogom próbálni – mosolyog rám, és nekem ez végtelen megkönnyebbülés. Az, hogy végre képes mosolyogni, és az, hogy hajlik arra, hogy a saját érdekében változtasson az életén.

- Jól van. És milyen biciklit szeretnél?

- Olcsót – húzza el a száját. – Nem sok pénzem van, és nem akarom még ezzel is anyámékat terhelni. Úgyis… ők fizetik a gyógyszeremet. Épp elég teher az nekik.

- Hm… meglátom, mit tehetek.

- Veszek egy újságot, és keresek használtat. Hátha valaki épp meg akar szabadulni a bringájától.

- Alaposan nézd meg, hogy mit veszel, Chester. Ha gondolod, elmegyek veled.

- Ha találok esélyest, majd szólok – bólint rá. – Köszönöm.

- Szívesen.

- Akkor… megyek órára… - mosolyodik el szégyellősen, majd kisétál az irodámból. Mosolyogva nézek utána. Egy újabb megmentett lélek… talán. Még nem akarom elkiabálni. Olyan sok minden közbejöhet még…

-o-

Szombat este, ahogy az már lenni szokott, a Babylonba készülünk Michaellel. Minden indulás előtt felteszem magamnak a kérdést, hogy mi a fenét keresek én még ott, de aztán ahogy belépünk, a hangulat eloszlatja a kétségeimet. És persze ott vannak a többiek is, az egész csapat, akikkel ki kell tárgyalni az elmúlt hetet, különös tekintettel a hódításaikra. De nem panaszkodom, jó, és összetartó csapat vagyunk, és ez a lényeg.

Éppen leülünk a bárpulthoz, hogy kérjünk egy italt, mikor Michael megérinti a vállamat, és a tánctér közepe fele int az állával.

- Brian mindig kiszúrja a friss húst!

Ahogy követem a pillantását, bosszúsan sóhajtok. – A francba!

- Mi van?

- Chester… a srác, akiről meséltem.

- Basszus – válik keményebbé Michael tekintete is.

- Megpróbálom megmenteni. Mindkettőt.

- Menj csak! – bólint rá.

Nehezen verekszem át magam a táncoló tömegen, de azért eljutok hozzájuk. Megfogom Brian karját, mire egy „húzz a francba" típusú mosolyt villant felém.

- Professzorkám! Neked nem otthon kéne csicsikálni az asszonnyal?

- Inkább lekérném a táncpartnered.

- Nem hinném, hogy téged választana – néz rám egy önelégült vigyorral.

- Nem tőle kérdezem, hanem tőled. Átadod?

Közelebb hajol hozzám, hogy csak én halljam, amit mond. – Egy fél óra múlva a tiéd.

Követve a példáját, fél kézzel átkarolom a derekát, és egy picit arrébb húzom Chestertől. – Jobban jársz, Brian, ha előtte adod oda. Higgy nekem!

Csak annyira húzódik el tőlem, hogy a szemembe nézhessen, de pontosan ért abból, ahogy állom a pillantását. Megcsóválja a fejét, és egy dühös sóhajjal otthagy bennünket.

- Szia Chester! – lépek vissza a sráchoz.

- Jó estét, tanár úr! – köszön egy zavart mosollyal. Gondolom furcsa neki, hogy egy ilyen helyen fussunk össze. És még elkapok egy elismerő pillantást is, amint végigmér, ahogy póló nélkül táncolok, úgy, ahogy Michaellel mindig is szoktam. Elmosolyodom, de inkább nem teszem szóvá.

- Itt a Babylonban mindannyian tegeződünk – sandítok rá, mire még jobban zavarba jön, de azért rábólint. – Még sosem láttalak itt, hogy kerülsz ide?

- Menekülök otthonról – húzza el a száját.

- Nem biztos, hogy a legjobb helyre. És biztosan nem a legjobb ember karmai közé. Tartsd távol magad tőle!

Értetlenül néz rám, és van benne egy „ne akard megmondani, mit csináljak" villanás.

- Higgy nekem! Bárki más érdemesebb a figyelmedre, mint ő! A szíve foglalt, a szex pedig olyan neki, mint az esti fogmosás. Napi rutin. Felejtsd el! – kérem. – Inkább gyere, bemutatom a páromat.

- Rendben! – bólint rá, és engedelmesen jön utánam.

- Jó voltál! – lép oda hozzám egy puszira Michael, majd a srácra mosolyog. Bemutatom őket egymásnak, és lassan odaszivárog a csapat többi része is. Emmett a szokásos ovációval fogadja, Ted pedig a megszokott életunt stílusával. Ha valaki végignézne rajtunk, azt mondhatná, hogy nincs a világon öt ilyen különböző ember, és mégis milyen jó banda vagyunk. Chester meglepődött mosolyán sem látok mást, mint ezt a következtetést, és ez engem is mosolyra késztet. Jót mosolyog Emmetten, főleg, mikor az meghívja egy Cosmóra, de aztán Michaelnél rákérdez a Rage-re, és már meg is van a közös téma. Később elmennek táncolni, de még akkor is a Rage a téma köztük. Chester Michaelnek is felveti az észrevételét, miszerint a konzervatívabb melegeknek itt-ott túl szexközpontúak a képek, de hát Michael hozzáállása teljesen más a témához. Valóban Brian nevelése, neki nincs olyan, hogy tabu.

Hajnali kettőkor unjuk meg a bulit, és az egész csapat hazafele indul. Mindannyian egy fele indulunk el, így Michael Chester felé terelget. Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy a buli utáni túlfűtött hangulat a megfelelő arra, hogy komoly beszélgetést kezdeményezzek vele, de azért odalépek mellé.

- Miért lógtál meg? – sandítok rá.

- Csak egy kicsit meg akartam feledkezni. Tudod… - süti le a szemét zavartan, mert még mindig nem mer igazán letegezni – igaz, hogy mostanában nem cseszegetnek… mióta beszéltél anyám fejével… mégis ott a feszültség a levegőben. Máskor is eljöhetek veletek?

- Végül is, miért ne? – vonok vállat. – Ha jól érezted magad velünk…

- Igen – bólint rá mosolyogva. – És… megismerném azt a barátodat is… tudod, a modellezőst. Hosszú fekete hajjal, és acél szemekkel.

- Megejthetjük – nevetem el magam. - Hétfőn?

- Doki – húzza el a száját.

- Kedd?

- Rendben – bólint rá. – Akkor én itt elkanyarodok. És kösz még egyszer!

- Nincs mit. Jó éjt, Chester! – köszönök el tőle, és folytatjuk az utunkat hazafele. Jó hangulatban ugratjuk egymást, de aztán Ted és Emmett is elkanyarodik, így kettesben maradunk Michaellel.

- Hogy van a kölyök? – karolja át a derekamat Michael.

- Tetszett neki a Babylon – teszem a vállára a kezem, és adok neki egy puszit.

- Ez azt jelenti, hogy kezd életkedve lenni – néz rám.

- Igen, olyasmit – bólintok egyetértően.

- És neked? – sandít rám oldalra.

- Mi van velem? – mosolyodom el.

- Neked mihez lenne kedved?

- Ha én azt elmondanám, elpirulnál – mondom egy pimasz mosollyal, mire megállít.

- Mondd el! – kéri, és a hangjába már ott a vágy rekedtsége, ami számomra is veszettül izgató.

- Nem fogsz tudni hazajönni – figyelmeztetem. – A parkhoz pedig túl hideg van.

- Hm… - húzza el a száját, tűnődve. – Azért némi előleget adhatnál. Tudod, hogy imádom, ha hangosan fantáziálsz.

- Na álljunk csak meg… - húzom össze a szemöldököm. – Tudod, hogy én a tettek embere vagyok, szövegelni te szoktál. Egészen addig, míg zavarba nem jössz attól, amibe belekezdtél.

- De te mindig kisegítesz, igaz? – ölel át.

- Hát persze – mosolygok rá, és ahogy a farmerja hátsó zsebébe csúszik a kezem, közelebb húzom magamhoz. – De most már unom a szövegelést. Húzzunk haza!

- Egyetértek! – mondja, majd megcsókol, aztán megfogja a kezem, és maga után húz hazafelé.

~~ o ~~

Kedden az ebédlőben futunk össze Chesterrel, aki ugyanannál a félreeső asztalnál ül, ahol a múltkor, de mégis, ég és föld az akkori állapotához képest. Rendesen eszik, többé-kevésbé olyan dolgokat, amiket ehet is, közben nézelődik, és már messziről rám mosolyog.

- Helló! – állok meg mellette.

- Professzor úr! – fojt el egy mosolyt. Látom az arcán, hogy nem bírja összerakni ezt a képet, amit eddig is ismert rólam, a féktelen szombat éjszakaival. – Leül?

- Ha nem bánod. Amúgy… köszönöm! Nem szeretek alakoskodni, de…

- Semmi gond, megértem –mondja halkan. - A diákod vagyok, nem lehetünk túl jóban.

- Így van. Mi volt tegnap a dokinál?

- Minden oké. Azt mondta, hogy most már elég, ha kéthetente járok hozzá.

- Ez igazán jó hír – mosolyodok el. – Azt jelenti, hogy stabilan jó az állapotod, és működik a koktél. Ha így is marad, elég lesz havonta csak egyszer menned. Később még ritkábban.

- Szeretném, ha így maradna – sóhajt, mire bíztatón rábólintok.

- Otthon mi az ábra?

- Ne is mondd! – neveti el magát. – Anyám belevetette magát a reformszakácskönyvekbe. Tudod, én életemben nem ettem tofut meg szóját, de most másból sem áll a konyha. Meg zabkorpából… mi vagyok én, ló?

- Azért nem kell túlzásba esni – nevetek vele én is. – De a zabkása a legjobb ahhoz, hogy szinten tartsd a gyógyszerek miatt megemelkedett koleszterinszintedet. De ahogy mondják… a jóból is megárt a sok.

- Próbáld megmondani neki! Amúgy… vettem bringát – vallja be kicsit bűntudatos ábrázattal. – Tudom, hogy úgy volt, hogy eljössz velem… de ez tetszett, és egészen jó állapotban van. És persze olcsó volt.

- Örülök, hogy rászántad magad! Most már nincs más hátra, mint használni.

- Majd igyekszem.

- Jól emlékszem, hogy most van órád? – nézek Chesre, mire zavarba jön, de végül megrázza a fejét. – Egy hete ilyenkor azt mondtad…

- Csak tényleg nem volt kedvem beszélgetni.

- Ches… kell, hogy legyen néhány ember, akivel minden helyzetben őszinte lehetsz. Akinek azt is megmondhatod, ha szar kedved van, vagy nem vagy jó passzban.

- Te egy ilyen ember vagy – néz fel rám.

- Akkor ezt szeretném így is tapasztalni.

- Ne haragudj!

- Nem haragszom – rázom meg a fejem. – De máskor nem kell hazudnod… csak mondd azt, hogy egy kicsit egyedül akarsz lenni, és dumáljuk inkább holnap… vagy két nap múlva… vagy, hogy húzzak a sunyiba.

- Nem mondanék ilyet. És… tényleg sajnálom… De miért kérdezted?

- Mert a filozófusaim tanulmányi kiránduláson vannak, így van két szabad órám. Ha gondolod, megkereshetjük Felixet. Tegnap próbáltam elérni, de nem vette fel a telefont.

- Hát, ha nem gáz, hogy váratlanul állítunk be…

- Ő nem szokott meglepődni, ha valaki beállít hozzá. De mit veszíthetünk? Legfeljebb kidob bennünket – kacsintok Chesre.

- Felőlem mehetünk – neveti el magát.

Felix csak néhány saroknyira lakik az egyetemtől, így még bringára ülni sem érdemes. Hamar odaérünk, és becsengetünk, de az első csengetésre semmi reakció, így másodszor is megnyomom a gombot.

- Lehet, hogy nincs itthon – néz rám Chester.

- Lent van a kocsija. És Felix az a típus, aki még futni is kocsival megy.

Néhány másodperccel később halljuk, hogy fordul a kulcs a zárban, majd kinyílik az ajtó.

Szemmel láthatóan legszebb álmából ébresztettük Felixet. Egy gyűrött fehér póló van rajta, a haja mint a szénaboglya.

- Szia Drága! – néz rám álmosan, majd odalép hozzám egy puszira, és megölel. Magamhoz szorítom egy pillanatra, megpaskolom a hátát, majd elhúzódik. – Gyertek be!

- Nem akartunk felébreszteni – nézek rá bocsánatkérőn, de csak vállat von.

- Nem számít. Fél óra múlva úgyis keltem volna. Tudod… dilibogyó-idő.

- Igen, tudom – bólintok rá egy halvány mosollyal. – Szeretném neked bemutatni Chestert!

Összemosolyognak, és kezet fognak.

- Chester kíváncsi lenne a kincseidre.

- Hm… egy ifjú rajongó – vigyorog Felix. – Másra nem vagy kíváncsi? Szívesen megmutatnám, amit csak akarsz.

Ches is elneveti magát. – Elég kíváncsi természet vagyok.

- Az jó – hajtja le a fejét Felix továbbra is mosolyogva. - Na, gyertek! Bocs, hogy tegnap nem vettelek fel, de dolgoztam – sandít rám. - Éjjel meg már nem akartalak visszahívni. Nem venném a lelkemre, ha megzavarnám a kellemes esti időtöltést.

- Nem gond – nyugtatom meg. – Csak azt akartam megkérdezni itthon leszel-e.

- Íme, a varázsműhely – tereli be Chest a nagyszobájába, ahol eléggé átható a ragasztó és a festékszag, így kinyitja az ablakot.

- Ejha – néz körül Chester. – Ez durva.

Igaza van. A szobában körben kész vagy félig kész repülő és hajómodellek között megbújik egy-egy gyufaszálakból készített Eifel-torony, Diadal-ív, templom-makett, a legkülönbözőbb stílusokban és technikákkal készítve, a sarokban terepasztal kisvasúttal.

- Csak elfoglalom magam – von vállat Felix. – Őrület ellen tökéletes. Nyugodtan nézz körül. Bár, ez csak töredéke annak, amit csináltam. Elég sok mindent elajándékoztam már. Minek őrizgessem? Ha valamelyik megtetszik, neked adom.

Chestert teljesen elbűvölik a mütyürök, és jól elbeszélgetnek Felix-szel, míg valahonnan a szomszéd szobából megszólal a srác telefonja.

- Bocs, fiúk, tartsunk szünetet – néz ránk, mire rábólintunk. – Ben, egy turmix? Van egy új receptem.

- Ebédeltünk a suliban… de azért kösz! – hárítom el, de ahogy ránézek, látom, hogy rossz válasz volt. A szemében az villan, hogy váltana velem néhány szót négyszemközt, így korrigálok. – Ha van itthon mentes ásványvized, azt elfogadom.

- Oké, gyere! Chester, neked is hozzunk valamit?

- Bubis vized nincs? – néz hátra ránk a srác.

- Olyasmit nem tartok – villan rá Felix szeme, és a pillantásában benne van, hogy „jó lenne, ha te is leszoknál róla".

- Akkor jó lesz a másik is.

Felix bólint, majd kimegyek vele a konyhába. Fél perc alatt összeszedi a gyógyszereit, és beveszi őket, majd a mosogatóra támaszkodva, halkan, hogy odabent ne lehessen hallani, megszólal.

- Mióta pozitív?

- Fél éve.

- Akkor még fiatal… nagyon fiatal. Hogy viseli?

- Te hogy viselted félévesen? – nézek rá. - Szarul. Annyira visszahúzódó típus, hogy nincs benn a körben. Rajtunk kívül nem ismer senkit, aki pozitív. Pedig csak mi tudunk egymásnak olyan támogatást nyújtani, ami mögött némi szakértelem és tapasztalat van.

- Majd te segítesz neki. És rajtad keresztül a körbe is bekerül. Hisz te bemutattad nekem, én majd valaki másnak… ez így működik. A kört ugyanúgy tartjuk szinten, mint a T-sejt számunkat. Egyik oldalról fogy, a másik oldalról mindig jönnek újak.

- Igen. Csakhogy a kör sosem fog végleg elfogyni, ellentétben a T-sejtünkkel.

- A te töretlen optimizmusod… - villant felém egy kétes mosolyt. - Amúgy… te és ő…

- Nem – rázom meg a fejem.

- Szóval Michaellel minden oké?

- Persze.

- Tetszel neki – sandít rám, miközben az állával a másik szoba fele int.

- Te is – nézek rá kihívóan, mire egy szívdöglesztő mosollyal lehajtja a fejét. Nem hazudtam Chesnek, mikor azt mondtam, Felix meglehetősen jó pasi. Állati jól néz ki. Főleg, ahogy az arcába hullik a fényes fekete haja. Brianhez hasonló diszkópatkány volt, mielőtt négy évvel ezelőtt megkapta a vírust. Azóta ismerem. Eleinte nem túlságosan kedveltem, de az évek során rengeteget változott. Lecsendesedett, megkomolyodott, békét talált.

- Felix, neki most mindenki tetszik, akitől egy csepp törődést és odafigyelést kap.

- Tudom. De azt is látom, hogy néz rád…

- Felix…

- Jól van, nem mondok semmit. Te jól vagy?

- Igen – bólintok rá. – Minden oké. Veled?

- Le kell mondanom az éjszakai munkáról. Nagyon kiüt. Most is több, mint nyolc órát aludtam. Ez nem normális. Még ezt a hónapot végigcsinálom, aztán keresek valami mást. Valami kényelmesebbet, mielőtt baj lesz.

- Jól van. Vigyázz csak magadra! Gyere, menjünk vissza!

- Várj, hozzunk egy vizet a srácnak, mielőtt még csúnyán néz ránk – lép oda a hűtőhöz, és kivesz egy üveggel, majd visszamegyünk a műhelybe.

Mivel nekem kettőtől órám van, nem sokkal később elköszönök tőlük. Felix kikísér, és én ismerve a régi énjét nem tudom megállni, hogy ne kérjem meg, hogy normálisan viselkedjen.

- Felix, tényleg itt hagyhatom veled?

- Nem fogom leteperni, Ben – csóválja meg a fejét. - Szinte még gyerek… és most rémült… nem egy szenvedélyes kettyintés hiányzik neki, hanem az, hogy magára találjon. Majd néhány hét múlva… rátérhetünk az élvezetesebb dolgokra.

- Így van – mosolyodom el. – Most vigyázz rá!

- Nem kell aggódnod! Nem én vagyok a cukrosbácsi. Viszont… el kéne vinnem Samhez.

- Csak lassan Felix… - próbálom lelohasztani a lelkesedését. - Egy napra elég lesz, hogy veled találkozott. Majd legközelebb. Amúgy meg nem biztos, hogy a motorozás fele kéne terelgetni. Ismered Samet. Mióta beteg, kétszeres erővel kísérti a sorsot.

- Jaj, Kicsim, ne aggódj már annyit! – fogja meg a kezem, és ahogy összekulcsolódnak az ujjaink, összemosolygunk. Megcsóválom a fejem, és magamhoz húzom egy ölelésre.

- Tudod, hogy én ilyen aggódó típus vagyok.

- Tudom. Ezért szeretlek! – neveti el magát. – Na, tűnj el szépen, Chester már vár.

Megforgatom a szemem, majd adok neki egy puszit, és otthagyom. Visszasétálok az egyetemre, és éppen időben érek oda ahhoz, hogy még elő tudjam készíteni az órámat.

A hét hátralévő része pörgős, több csoporttal is zh-t írattam, minden szabad percem rámegy arra, hogy kijavítsam a műveiket. Eléggé fárasztó tevékenység, sok energiámat felemészt. Mivel elég elvont mindkét tárgy, amit tanítok, a srácok sokszor elrugaszkodnak a témától, sőt a valóságtól is. Ennek ellenére ki kell hámoznom belőle mindent, ami értékelhető. Nem is beszélve arról, hogy mind írók, irodalomtanárok vagy hasonlók lesznek, így nem fukarkodnak a szóval. Egy nagyobb csoport dolgozatára két-három délutánom és estém rámegy.

Pénteken már Michael is a szememre veti, hogy elhanyagolom, így kiveszi a kezemből a tollat, és az ölembe ül. Persze elég csak egyet felvillantania abból a bájos mosolyból, amivel mindig is el tudott csábítani, és már meg is feledkeztem a dolgozatokról, meg arról, hogy hétfőre eredményt ígértem a végzősöknek.

~~ o ~~

Szombaton hajnalban a Babylonból sétálunk haza, mikor Michael rám sandít.

- Valami gond van?

- Dehogy – mosolygok rá, de nem lehetek túl meggyőző, mert megcsóválja a fejét.

- Sosem tudtál valami jól hazudni.

- Csak aggódom Chester miatt.

- Valami baj van a sráccal? – néz rám ő is aggódva.

- Nem tudom. Három napja nem láttam a suliban. Sem órán, sem az ebédlőben, sem a parkban. Abban bíztam, hogy ma itt lesz, de még ide sem jött. Pedig a múltkor tényleg jól érezte magát velünk.

- Lehet, hogy csak elkerültétek egymást.

- Lehet – grimaszolok.

- Mikor láttad utoljára?

- Kedden délután elvittem Felixhez – csóválom meg a fejem. – Ha a kifejezett kérésem ellenére mégis lefektette, kitekerem a nyakát.

- Van rá esély? Te jobban ismered Felixet.

- Hát… megígérte, hogy nem teszi, és elég beszámíthatónak tűnt… Csak egyszerűen fogalmam sincs, mi más történhetett.

- Ha ennyire aggódsz, miért nem hívod fel?

- Tegnap próbáltam, de nem veszi fel, és vissza sem hív.

- Akkor menj el hozzá! – szorítja meg a kezem Michael.

- Nem akarok tolakodó lenni. Nem akarok rátelepedni, vagy megszabni, hogy mit csináljon. Csak…

- Aggódsz érte, tudom. De ha nem akar látni, akkor legalább mondja a szemedbe. Azok után, amennyit segítettél neki.

- Nem azért tettem, hogy hálás legyen…

- Tudom. De akkor is az a legjobb, ha megkeresed. Ha valami gond van, és megint magába zárkózott, akkor nem fog segítséget kérni, csak ha közvetlenül felajánlod. Ha pedig a saját lábára akar állni, akkor is tisztáznotok kell a helyzetet. Így fair.

- Mi lenne velem nélküled? – állok meg, és magamhoz húzom Michaelt egy szenvedélyes csókra.

- Az még hagyján – súgja, mikor levegőhöz jutunk. – Velem mi lenne nélküled?

- Hm… egy-egy – nevetem el magam. – De most menjünk szépen haza, és…

- És? – néz rám kihívóan, mire felidézek egy régi beszélgetést, még egészen a kapcsolatunk elejéről. Csak éppen most fordított a szereposztás.

- Hazamegyünk, aztán letépem rólad az összes ruhát…

- Hm… jó ötlet! – mosolyodik el, és pontosan idézve a szavaimat bebizonyítja, hogy ő is emlékszik még arra az éjszakára. – Aztán mi lesz?

Tűnődve nézek rá, de aztán úgy döntök, változtatok a forgatókönyvön.

- Csak hogy kicsit változatosabb legyen a szerelmi életünk… most talán berángatlak a fürdőbe, és a zuhany alatt kényeztetlek az őrületig.

- Huhhh… már alig várom. Sokáig dekkolunk még itt? – néz rám türelmetlenül.

- A te kenyered a fantáziálás… - ugratom.

- Sok a szöveg, Drágám – néz rám némi megjátszott affektálással, mire elnevetem magam, és elindulunk haza.


	4. Chapter 4

Vasárnap délután írok Chesnek egy sms-t, de mivel arra sem válaszol, és Michael is rágja a fülemet, hogy nézzem meg, mi van vele, úgy döntök, hogy hétfőn, a délelőtti lyukasórámban meglátogatom. Legfeljebb, ha tényleg nem akar látni, elküld a fenébe. Még akkor is nyugodt lehet a lelkiismeretem, hisz amennyire lehetett, már elindítottam a jó úton. Minden más rajta áll.

Tíz óra után nem sokkal csengetek be hozzájuk, remélve, hogy otthon van, de nem ő nyit ajtót, hanem az édesanyja.

- Jó napot, Mrs. Marlon! – köszönök neki. – Chesterrel szeretnék beszélni, itthon van?

- Igen, itthon – néz rám zavartan -, de…

- Jól van? – kezdek még jobban aggódni érte, de ahogy elnézem a nőt, érte is lehetne aggódni. Fáradt, kialvatlan, ideges… - Valami baj van?

- Baj… - csóválja meg a fejét bosszúsan. – Évek óta nincs más, csak baj. Menjen be Cheshez! Talán magát megtűri.

Szép kilátások, gondolom magamban, miközben veszek egy nagy levegőt, és bekopogok a srác ajtaján. Mikor nem szól semmit, óvatosan benyitok. Az ágyán fekszik, befordulva a fal fele.

- Megengeded, hogy bejöjjek? – kérdezem, mire meglepetten kapja fel a fejét, egy pillanatra találkozik a tekintetünk, de aztán mégis csüggedten visszafordul a falhoz. Odasétálok hozzá, és leülök az ágy szélére.

- Ches, jól vagy? – simogatom meg gyengéden a karját. Egy darabig hallgat, majd akkor is elfojtott bosszúsággal szólal meg.

- Neked nem órán kellene lenned?

- Most kivételesen nem. Válaszolsz?

- Minek?

- Történetesen annak, hogy aggódom érted.

- Na persze.

- Tudod, hogy így van – fordítom gyengéden magam fele. – Többször is kerestelek, de nem értelek el.

Lesüti a szemét, és látom, hogy most sem áll messze a sírástól.

- Nem akarok látni senkit! Nem akarok beszélni senkivel! Mindenki hagyjon békén! – fakad ki, és felül. A tekintete olyan zaklatott, hogy ha perceken belül nem higgad le, magára kell hagynom, mert különben végleg összeveszünk.

- Ha tényleg így akarod, elmegyek – fogom meg a kezét. – De nem hiszem, hogy így akarod.

Elfordítja a fejét, hogy ne lássam, ahogy könny szökik a szemébe, de magamhoz húzom, és a gyengédségnek nem tud ellenállni, sírva fakad. Egy darabig türelmesen várok, de aztán megsimogatom a hátát.

- Ches, nem mondod el, mi bánt? – csak hevesen megrázza a fejét, mire sóhajtok. – Akkor csak azt áruld el… veled van baj?

Újra csak egy fejrázás a válasz, de ettől némileg megkönnyebbülök. Ha nem vele van baj, akkor nem lehet akkora, hogy ne lehessen megoldani. Vagy túlélni. Valahogy.

Kis idővel később viszonylag megnyugszik, de már nem merem megkérdezni, mi a baja.

- Nem jössz be suliba?

- Nem – rázza meg a fejét határozottan. – Épp elég itthon hallgatni a patáliát.

- A szüleid?

- Már egy hete, hogy non-stop veszekednek – csóválja meg a fejét. - Már Felixtől arra jöttem haza, hogy üvöltenek egymással, és azóta folyamatosan ez megy. Éjjel-nappal. Kiabálás, ajtócsapkodás. Azt hiszik, hogy attól, hogy este tíz után fojtott hangon ölik egymást, nem hallom. Dehogynem hallom. Minden szót. Szörnyű rossz érzés. Főleg, mikor az a téma, hogy vajon miért lettem meleg. Apám tegnap este azzal vágta be az ajtót, hogy el akar válni. Azóta nem jött haza.

- És most magadat okolod?

- Naná, majd véletlen egybeesés lesz – néz rám dühösen.

- Elmesélhetek valamit? – tűnődök el, hogy mivel segíthetnék ebben a számára valóban kilátástalannak tűnő helyzetben.

- A te szüleid is veszekedtek?

- Nem. Most kivételesen nem rólam.

- Mesélj! – húzza el a száját. Tudom, hogy ebben a pillanatban nem érdekli, amit mondani akarok, ezért valahogy úgy kell felvezetnem, hogy felkeltsem a figyelmét.

- Emlékszel még Brianre?

- A szépfiú a Babylonból – bólint rá. – Akitől eltiltottál, mert fogmosás helyett szexel.

- Pontosan. Azt is mondtam róla, hogy a szíve foglalt. Nos… a srác, aki elcsavarta a fejét, nagyjából annyi idős lehet, mint te.

- Őt nem mutattad be.

- Mert ő most máshol él. Mindegy, ez hosszú… és bonyolult. Ahogy a kapcsolatuk mindig is az volt. Sosem értette senki, csak ők. De Justin… még tizennyolc sem volt, mikor megismerte Briant. Azonnal beleszeretett. Ennek ellenére sokáig nem merte elmondani a szüleinek, hogy meleg. Aztán persze kiderült. Mikor az apja megtudta, egyszerűen kitagadta. Azt kiabálta neki, hogy addig nem teheti be a lábát az ő házába, amíg észhez nem tér. Justint megviselte a dolog, de mivel az édesanyja szép lassan elfogadta a dolgait, és ott volt neki Brian… már amennyire ő ott van bárkinek is… viszonylag boldog volt. Egy évvel később a szülei elváltak. Justin ugyanúgy magát hibáztatta, mint most te. Nagyon lelki beteg volt bele. Nem bírt az édesanyja szemébe nézni, mert meggyőzte magát arról, hogy miatta ment tönkre a házasságuk. Egészen addig, míg Jennifer le nem ült vele, és el nem mondta neki, hogy a házasságuk már jó ideje nem volt rendben. Akkor megértette, hogy ami történt, nem miatta történt.

- De nálunk nem volt semmi baj.

- Justin sem tudott róla soha. Ches… ami történt veled… az még jobban össze kellene, hogy hozza a családot, ha minden rendben van. Ha a szüleid szétmennek, akkor a te betegséged csak a jéghegy csúcsa, a probléma jó része pedig a víz alatt van, és te azért nem látod.

- De akkor miért? – néz rám kétségbeesetten.

- Ezt próbáld megkérdezni édesanyádtól. Finoman… úgy, hogy nem borítod rá az asztalt. Most neki is épp elég a baja. De… ha tudná, hogy nincs egyedül a világban… hogy te mellette vagy… akkor könnyebb lenne neki. És akkor lenne elég ereje ahhoz, hogy újra a bizalmába fogadjon. De ehhez te is kellesz.

- Majd megpróbálom.

- Helyes – bólintok rá. - És te… hogy tervezed a közeljövőt mindennek tükrében?

- Két lehetőségem van – süti le a szemét tűnődve. – Az egyik, hogy anyámmal maradok, és idővel valahogy kölcsönösen megneveljük egymást, hogy mindkettőnknek jó legyen, vagy a nyakamba veszem a nagyvilágot, és lelépek.

- Ha az utóbbi mellett döntenél, szólj! Talán segíthetek valamit. Keresni egy albérletet, vagy munkát… De ha rám hallgatsz, előtte mindenképpen megpróbálod a másik lehetőséget.

- Meg fogom – ígéri. – Még ma beszélek anyámmal. Bár… fogalmam sincs, mit mondhatnék.

- Meg fogod találni a szavakat.

- Mondja ezt az író – sandít rám.

- Mondja ezt az író a tanítványának – bólintok, mire alig láthatóan elmosolyodik, majd közelebb ül hozzám, és átölel.

- Köszönöm, Ben – súgja a nyakamba.

- Mégis mit? – simogatom végig a hátát.

- Hogy itt vagy… hogy mindig itt vagy, ha szükségem van rád. És, hogy mindig olyan tisztán és világosan látod a helyzetet. Mindig tudod, hogy mi a helyes…

- Hidd el, ez csak azért van, mert nem rólam szól. Kívülállóként sokkal könnyebb átlátni a dolgokat. Ha érintett vagy, az indulataid, az érzelmeid elködösítik az utat. Nem látod, mert nem akarod, vagy nem mered látni.

- Igen, de néha az érzelmei a leghomályosabbak az embernek – húzódik el tőlem, majd ahogy a szemembe néz, nagyon sok mindent látok benne. Végül lassan közelebb hajol hozzám, és megcsókol. Egyetlen másodpercre visszacsókolom, talán csak ösztönből, de aztán lehajtom a fejem.

Hallom, hogy Ches sóhajt, és érzem, hogy egy kicsit elhúzódik, de még nem tudok felnézni rá.

- Ne haragudj! – súgja. – Sajnálom… ezt nem kellett volna. Nem akartam… csak… nem tudtam ellenállni a kísértésnek…

- Ches… - nézek fel rá végül, és veszek egy nagy levegőt, de egyelőre fogalmam sincs, mit mondhatnék.

- Sajnálom, Ben – fordítja el a fejét. – Tényleg ne haragudj! Csak annyira szükségem lenne egy kis gyengédségre… egy ölelésre, egy gyengéd csókra – mondja, és elfordul tőlem. Nem mer rám nézni, fél attól, hogy leszidom, vagy itt hagyom a fenébe.

- Én ezt megértem, Ches… de…

- Tudom, tudom… nem feléd kellene így fordulnom. A francba! – csóválja meg a fejét, majd felugrik az ágyról. Megy egy kört a szobában, majd az íróasztalára támaszkodva lehajtja a fejét. – Ezzel most elcsesztem az egyetlen jó dolgot az életemben. A barátságodat.

Egy sóhajjal megcsóválom a fejem. Tudom, hogy butaságot csinálok, de odasétálok hozzá, és a vállára teszem a kezem.

- Nem csesztél el semmit – szorítom meg a vállát. – Gyere ide! – fordítom magam felé, és egy szoros ölelésbe vonom. – Figyelj rám! Én tényleg megértem, hogy szükséged van valakire, aki szeret… De meg kell értened, hogy én szeretem Michaelt! Boldog vagyok vele, és nem akarom őt elveszíteni. Ő az életem értelme. Ő és a fiam.

- Tudom – bólint rá. – Kérlek, Ben… felejtsük el… ami történt!

- Én elfelejtem, ha akarod… - tolom el magamtól egy kicsit, hogy megkeressem a tekintetét - de azt magadban kell helyre tenned, hogy miért tetted. Nem szeretném… hogy…

- Nem fordul elő többször, ígérem – néz a szemembe, de szomorúság csillog a pillantása mélyén.

- Ches… ne légy csacsi! Ne szeress belém… kérlek! Nem tudom viszonozni ezt az érzést.

- Nem fogok – mondja határozottan.

- Jól van… akkor tényleg az a legjobb, ha elfelejtjük az egészet. És most jobb… ha megyek. Ma nem tudnánk kitörni ebből a zavarból… és csak összekapnánk. Inkább beszélj édesanyáddal!

- Úgy lesz – bólint rá, és elenged. – Ben…

- Igen?

- Ugye nem most látlak utoljára? – néz rám kétségbeesetten.

- Holnap várlak órán – csóválom meg a fejem. Annyira tudtam már az elején, és annyira tudom most is, hogy hiba ilyen közeli kapcsolatba kerülnöm egy diákommal. – És szombaton Michaellel a Babylonba megyünk, ha gondolod, tarts velünk – ajánlom fel neki kettős szándékkal. Először is nem szeretném, ha ezzel a mai nappal minden eddiginél mélyebbre lökném a szakadékba, és végleg magába zárkózna, másrészt pedig abban bízom, ha együtt lát Michaellel, az segít tudatosítania magában hogy nem vagyok szabad préda.

Még az anyjával váltok néhány szót, hogy kellő türelemre és megértésre intsem, és biztosítottam arról, hogy Chest is erre kértem. Bíztam abban, hogy ők ketten legalább meg fogják érteni egymást.

Az ebéd utáni órám meglehetősen laza légkörben zajlik, hagyom, hogy a srácok szabadon kifejtsék a véleményüket. Időnként fogalmam sincs arról, miről is vitáznak, annyira máshol járnak a gondolataim.

Mikor elvonulnak, visszamegyek az irodámba, és leülök az asztalomhoz. Nem lesz több órám, de a lelkem túl zaklatott ahhoz, hogy hazamenjek. Próbálok belemerülni a jegyzeteimbe, de a gondolataim időről időre visszatérnek Cheshez, és a csókjához. Csók… hisz csak alig egy puszi volt. Ennél komolyabb csókot váltok srácokkal, ha a központban vagy a kórházban összefutunk, találkozáskor, elköszönéskor. Mégis, ez valahogy más volt. Tengernyi érzés volt benne a részéről, még akkor is, ha határozottan állítja, hogy nem fog belém szeretni.

Nem tagadom, hogy felzaklatta a lelkemet, ennek ellenére adni akarok még egy esélyt a barátságunknak. Segíteni akarok neki, hisz szüksége van rá. De ugyanakkor ijesztő is a lehetőség, hogy felbolygassuk mindannyiunk életét.

Végül öt óra fele megunom a gyötrődést, és hazaindulok Michaelhez.

Egyetlen szerelmem a konyhában csörömpöl, mire összeráncolt homlokkal elindulok felé. Nagyon ritkán szokta rászánni magát a főzésre, hisz hiába folyik olasz vér az ereiben, semmi érzéke nincs a főzéshez. A konyha az én birodalmam.

- Szia! Mit művelsz? – nézek rá elborzadva, ahogy az ajtófélfának támaszkodom. Egy csatatér a konyha. Én egy heti főzéssel nem csinálnék ekkora rumlit.

- Csak gondoltam, hogy rossz passzban jössz haza – jön oda hozzám egy puszira. – És arra gondoltam, hogy leveszem a válladról a vacsora terhét. És elterelem a figyelmed egy kicsit.

- Hát, néhány napra sikerült elterelned a figyelmem. Mire itt rendet rakok… - csóválom meg a fejem. Michael egy pillanatra fürkészőn néz rám, majd elneveti magát, és megcsikiz. Annyira magával ragadó a jókedve, hogy én is vele nevetek, majd összeforrunk egy szenvedélyes csókban.

Percekkel később valami égett szagra eszmélünk, mire Michael a tűzhelyhez fut, és lekapja róla az amúgy is felismerhetetlen állagú valamit.

- Rendelünk egy pizzát? – néz rám fancsali képpel.

- Persze, aztán két napig koplalok, hogy helyreálljon a koleszterinszintem – bólintok némileg cinikusan. – Mindjárt összeütök valamit. Te meg inkább ülj le, és ne nyúlj semmihez! – mosolygok rá, mire megforgatja a szemét, és letelepszik az asztal mellé.

- Mesélsz? – néz rám, miközben felmérem a hűtő tartalmát.

- Meglátogattam Chestert – veszek ki egy zacskó fagyasztott zöldséget a mélyhűtőből.

- És? Minden szót úgy kell kihúznom belőled?

- Válnak a szülei.

- Jó ég – sóhajt. – Ez hiányzott még neki.

- Hát ez… eddig is dőlt össze felette a ház, de ezzel az egyetlen biztos támasza is összeomlani látszik. A családja.

- Nagyon ki van bukva?

- Nagyon – bólintok rá. – Elkeseredett, magányos, reménytelen, fáradt… Tudod, mikor nincs legalább egy biztos dolog az életedben, mikor nincs egy mentőöv, amibe kapaszkodhatnál… az szörnyű érzés.

- És vele mi lesz?

- Arra bíztattam, hogy találja meg az anyjával a közös hangot. Próbáljanak beszélni arról, ami most történik. Jó lenne, ha sikerülne nekik, és legalább a családból ők ketten együtt maradnának. De ez most kritikus időszak mindkettejüknek. És félő, hogy a feszültség miatt nem tudnak szót érteni egymással.

- Nem tehetsz semmit? – néz rám Michael, és a szemében látom, hogy mennyire sajnálja, hogy így alakult a helyzet.

- A családi életükbe nem avatkozhatok be. Ez nekik kell megbeszélniük. Mindenesetre felajánlottam a srácnak, hogy ha minden kötél szakad, segítek neki albérletet és munkát keresni.

- Gondolod, hogy ennyire rossz a helyzet?

- Talán nem. De tudnia kell, hogy ha így alakul is számíthat valakire.

Lassan elkészül a vacsoránk, és leülünk enni. Nincs túl nagy étvágyam, és még bűntudatom is van, hogy hazudnom kell a páromnak. Illetve… el kell hallgatnom előle, ami még történt. Nem szeretek titkolózni, de azt sem akarom, hogy aggódjon emiatt.

- Mondtam én, hogy rossz passzban leszel, mikor hazajössz – fogja meg a kezem, mikor végez az evéssel. – Ezért akartam vacsit főzni.

- Máskor inkább kímélj meg – mosolygok rá halványan, mire egy bocsánatkérő mosollyal lehajtja a fejét.

- Oké, úgy lesz. De… nem vidíthatnálak fel valamivel?

Egy sóhajjal megcsóválom a fejem. – Csak tűnődöm. Azon, hogy vajon mi lesz még. Szegény kölyök, nem elég neki, hogy beteg… egy nyugodt, biztos, erős háttérre lenne szüksége…

- Te így is mindent megteszel érte – szorítja meg a kezem. – Ennél többet nem segíthetsz.

- Tudom – állok fel, hogy leszedjem az asztalt.

- Mosogatás után megnézünk egy filmet? – néz rám Michael.

- Bocs, Édes, de ahogy nézem, reggelig mosogatni fogok. De te csak nyugodtan, ha végeztem, majd csatlakozom.

- Inkább segítek – áll fel ő is, és reménytelen arccal néz végig a konyhán.

- Dehogy, menj csak nyugodtan. Egy óra alatt végzek. Amúgy Hunter?

- Moziban van a haverjaival. Majd jön.

- Oké – bólintok rá, majd nekiállok mosogatni, Michael pedig néhány perc nézelődés után valóban magamra hagy. Jobb ez most így. Úgyis gondolkodnom kell. Átlátni a helyzetet, ami saját magam számára is összezavarodott egy kicsit, de még ennek sem látom az okát.

Mire Michael végez a filmmel, én is rendbe vágom a konyhát, viszont a gondolataim egyre zavarosabbak, ahogy Chesteren tűnődöm. Mikor azonban végzek, elhessegetem ezeket a gondolatokat, és nem sokkal később ágyba bújunk Michaellel.

Ches csak két nappal később kerül elő, éppen a harmadéveseim órájára készülök. Elsőként érkezik, így van lehetőségünk pár szót váltani.

- Merre jártál tegnap? – nézek fel a jegyzeteimből.

- Meglátogattam Felixet.

- Áh… és jól van?

- Persze. Tudtad, hogy most a Kölni Dómot akarja megcsinálni? Azon nevetett, hogy ha Hannibal Lecter lerajzolta emlékezetből, akkor neki is meg kell csinálnia. Csak ültem, és néztem, ahogy dolgozik. Olyan megnyugtató volt… Teljesen belefeledkezett… mintha nem is létezne semmi azon kívül, amit csinál.

- Kérdezhetek valamit, Ches? – nézek rá tűnődve. Nincs túl rossz kedve, és emiatt gyanakodni kezdek.

- Persze.

- Bepróbálkoztál nála?

- Nem – rázza meg a fejét, és mivel közben a szemembe néz, őszintének tűnik. – Felix jó haver, aranyos srác, és tényleg jóképű… de nem fogott meg úgy, mint férfi. És Jason sem.

- Elvitt Jasonhez? – kapom fel a fejem. Jason nem az elsők között szerepelne azon a listán, akiket bemutatnék Chesnek. Nem mintha nem kedvelném a srácot, sőt, nagyon aranyos, de ő nem igazán az önbizalmát erősítené Chesternek, inkább a félelmeit.

- Nem, az utcán futottunk össze. Nekem jönnöm kellett órára, Felix pedig kondizni készült, így együtt indultunk el.

- Jason…

- Ő nincs túl jól – hajtja le a fejét.

- Tudom – bólintok rá sóhajtva. - A gyógyszer hazavágta a veséjét. Pár hete beszéltem vele, akkor jött ki a kórházból.

- Ez annyira szar… - csóválja meg a fejét. – Szeded a kurva gyógyszert, hogy életben maradj, és ez lesz belőle.

- Jason már hét éve pozitív. Ha nem szedte volna a gyógyszert, már rég halott lenne. Ezt ő is tudja.

- Ezzel most meg akartál vigasztalni? – néz rám némi cinizmussal.

- Valami hasonlót – bólintok rá, de mivel lassan szivárogni kezdenek a többiek, inkább nem folytatom.

Az órán csodák csodája megszólal, és vitába száll az idősebb srácokkal, nem is akárhogy. És az érvei lefegyverzőek. Éppen egy ógörög tragédiát szedünk darabokra, és nagyon jó meglátásai vannak. Még engem is meglep néha azokkal a dolgokkal, amiket észrevesz.

Óra után lesétál hozzám, és felül az első padra.

- Ne nevess ki, de arra gondoltam, vennem kellene egy gitárt. Gyerekkorom óta szeretnék gitározni, de valahogy mindig elodáztam.

- Miért nevetnélek ki? Semmivel sem jobb vagy rosszabb gitározni, mint megformázni a Kölni dómot, vagy megvenni az összes jógáról szóló könyvet és filmet. Ha ehhez van kedved, rajta!

- Lenne kedvem, csak… - elhúzza a száját.

- Nincs rá pénzed. Adjak kölcsön? – nézek rá egy halvány mosollyal. Nehogy már ennyin múljon a boldogsága.

- Nem, dehogy… már eddig is sokkal jobban kihasználtalak, mint szabadott volna.

- Ugyan, ne beszélj butaságot! És különben is… ez befektetés.

Értetlenül néz rám, mire folytatom.

- Majd, amikor én leszek rossz passzban, elmegyek hozzád, és játszol nekem valamit, amiből erőt meríthetek.

- Te sosem leszel rossz passzban – rázza meg a fejét, mire keserűn elmosolyodom.

- Ezt hinni ugyanolyan butaság, mintha az ember azt hinné, hogy ő sosem… öregszik és hal meg. De pont ezért… pont ennek a tudatában kell megtennünk mindent abban a pillanatban, ahogy felmerül a gondolat, mert… nincsen végtelen sok holnap… amikor majd megtehetjük.

- Tényleg… adnál kölcsön? Visszaadom, amint tudom.

- Emiatt ne aggódj! Majd meglesz. Csak nézz ki magadnak egy gitárt, aztán megvesszük.

- Kösz, Ben. Sosem fogom tudni meghálálni, amit értem teszel.

- Talán nem is így működik. Talán ennek az egésznek az a lényege, hogy… ahogy én most segítek neked, majd te is segíts valaki másnak, mikor szüksége lesz rá. És most irány az órádra, mert ha elkésel, lemaradsz a katalógusról.

- Pfff… mert annyira érdekel a katalógus. Meg a stilisztika… fúj – húzza el a száját, mire elnevetem magam.

- Elengedhetetlen, ha író akarsz lenni.

- Frászt. Manapság olyan könyveket kiadnak, amivel még ablakot sem pucolnék. Tartalmilag, stilisztikailag, nyelvhelyességileg…

- És ezek számát szeretnéd gyarapítani?

- Nem, dehogy. Megyek – neveti el magát, majd kimegy a teremből.

Eltűnődve nézek utána. Kicsit könnyebb a lelkem, hogy nem ütötte nagyon szíven az a múltkori dolog, bár lehet, hogy csak nem mutatja. De úgy tűnik, kezd igazán magára találni, és ez jó jel. Nem sokat töprenghetek ezen a dolgon, mert megérkezik a következő csoportom, és el kell kezdenem az órám.

Szombat este a Babylonban együtt van az egész csapat, és Ches is csatlakozik hozzánk. Egyetlen pillanatra sem engedem el Michaelt, ami tudom, hogy valahol kicsit aljas Chesterrel szemben, de bízom abban, hogy ez segít neki túljutni rajtam. Később Em elviszi táncolni, és ahogy senki, úgy Ches sem tud ellenállni a srác töretlen jókedvének, így egy fél óra múlva már nevetve jönnek vissza.

A hazafele úton odasodródik mellém, és elújságolja, hogy kinézte álmai gitárját, és megbeszéljük, hogy másnap ebédszünetben megvesszük, így viszonylag vidám hangulatban válik el tőlünk.


	5. Chapter 5

A következő hét hétfőjén megejtjük Chesszel a gitárvásárlást, és látom a szemében, hogy ez a dolog tényleg lelkesíti. Innentől kezdve néhány napig nem látom, majd utána is csak ímmel-ámmal látogatja az óráimat. Csak abban bízom, hogy a saját tantárgyait nem hanyagolja el.

Nem szólok neki, hisz ez volt a cél. Hogy igazán magára találjon, és megálljon a saját lábán. Így kellene lennie. Nem függhet túlságosan tőlem, az nem jó. Saját magának kell erősnek lennie, hogy akkor is erős, és stabil maradhasson, ha egyszer magára marad.

Az viszont hirtelen feltűnő változás, hogy a következő hét csütörtökén egész nap ott van nálam. A hátsó padban ül, és sokszor érzem magamon a fürkésző tekintetét, de végül minden szünet úgy alakul, hogy nem tudunk négyszemközt váltani pár szót. Nem tetszik a hangulata… nem olyan rossz, mint korábban volt, nincs kiborulva, inkább csak tűnődik valamin.

Az utolsó órám végén nem mozdul addig, míg ki nem ürül a terem, csak akkor szedi össze a cuccait, és sétál le hozzám.

- Minden oké? – mosolygok rá.

- Viszonyítás kérdése – néz rám áthatóan. Úgy néz a szemembe, mintha a vesémbe akarna látni. Magamban azon tűnődök, bármi is jár a fejében, nem lenne könnyebb inkább kérdezni?

- Hány órádról lógtál ma? – töröm meg a szemkontaktust, mikor már nem tudom állni a pillantását.

- Háromról – von vállat. – Baj?

- Viszonyítás kérdése – használom az ő hárítását. - Attól függ, hogy rendesen akarod-e csinálni a sulit.

- Ezen majd még gondolkodom.

- Chester… - nézek rá rosszallón. - Mi történt?

- Semmi. Csak megint hülyeségeket álmodok éjszakánként. Biztosan a gyógyszertől – néz a szemembe, majd elhúzza a száját, sóhajt, és minden további szó nélkül kimegy a teremből.

Ez most egyértelmű üzenet volt. Rólam álmodik… és ahogy elnézem, nem is bánja. Nem lesz ez így jó… Beszélnünk kéne erről, de ha nem hagyja, ha itt hagy, mielőtt bármit reagálhatnék, nem tehetek semmit.

Töprengve megyek haza, de sem útközben, sem később, jógán sem kapcsol ki az agyam. Chester körül járnak a gondolataim, ahelyett, hogy elmerülnék a nyugalom óceánjában. Pedig ez a lényege… hogy legalább egy órácska lelki békét kapjak tőle. Legalább addig ne a szarságokon gondolkodjak. Ez némi megnyugvást, megkönnyebbülést szokott hozni, de úgy tűnik, ma még ezt sem kaphatom meg.

Este, mikor hazamegyek, Michael már otthon van. Valami kimutatásba merül az üzleti dolgairól, így csak odalépek hozzá egy puszira, megkérdezem, merre jár Hunter, és a konyhába vonulok, hogy vacsorát csináljak.

Szeretek főzni, mindig is kikapcsolta az agyam ez a tevékenység, és mióta Michael és Hunter velem vannak, még értelmét is látom. Gondoskodhatok róluk. Bár időnként fintorognak, hogy nem kellene ennyi egzotikus kaját ennünk, de aztán mindig megesznek mindent, az utolsó falatig, aminél több dicséret nem is kell.

Most azonban még erre a számomra kedves tevékenységre sem tudok szívvel-lélekkel koncentrálni. Majdnem odaégetem a hagymát, ahogy felbukkan előttem Ches mai csalódott tekintete, és hiába próbálom elhessegetni, csak ott lebeg előttem.

Aztán leülök összevágni a húst, miközben elképzelem a srácot gitározni. Biztosan élvezi… talán még mosolyog is… Eddig olyan ritkán láttam mosolyogni. Jó, persze, semmi oka rá, de pont az a cél, hogy elérjük, hogy meglássa a szép dolgokat is az életben.

- A kurva életbe! – csúszik ki a számon, ahogy érzem, hogy a kés beleszánt az ujjamba. Így jár az, akinek nem ott van az esze, mint amit csinál. Csak egy pillanatra húzom el a számat a fájdalomtól, és máris máson jár a fejem. Michaelt távol kell tartanom a konyhától. Persze naiv ábránd volt abban bízni, hogy nem hallott meg.

- Mi történt, Szívem? – kiabál ki.

- Semmi, semmi. Maradj csak nyugodtan – próbálom megnyugtatni, de persze ide kell jönnie. – Maradj, ahol vagy! – szólok rá keményen, mire az ajtóban megtorpan. Felé mutatom az ujjam, amiből még mindig szivárog a vér, mire egy pillanatra megáll, nagyot nyel, de aztán közelebb lép hozzám. Pont ez az, amiben szeretném megakadályozni.

- Michael, te most szépen menj vissza a nappaliba, és rendelj nekünk egy pizzát!

- És te?

- Én? Ezt itt kidobom – intek a fejemmel az asztalon lévő alapanyagokra. – Bekötöm az ujjam, leviszem a szemetet, és lefertőtlenítek mindent, amihez hozzáértem.

- Segítek – mondja, és nem tágít.

- Persze. Azzal, hogy gondoskodsz a vacsoránkról. Indíts! – próbálom határozottan elzavarni, de látom, hogy nem tetszik neki.

- Hozok ragtapaszt – mondja mérgesen megcsóválva a fejét. – Remélem, azt azért szabad – vágja hozzám, és elvonul.

Dühös. Nem baj, nem számít. Lényeg, hogy kiimádkozzam innen.

Mire visszajön a ragtapasszal, már mindent kidobtam az asztalról a szemetesbe, ami kidobható. Mikor látja megvillanni a szemem, csak megcsóválja a fejét, leteszi a ragtapaszt és az alkoholos üveget az asztal sarkára, és továbbra is bosszankodva kicsörtet a nappaliba.

Egy sóhajjal leroskadok a székre. Csüggedten a tenyerembe temetem az arcom. Arra gondolok, hogy eddig piszok szerencsések voltunk, hogy megúsztuk az ilyen kis malőröket. Apró háztartási baleset, amit a normális ember öt perc alatt elfelejt, és gyorsan folytatja a vacsorafőzést, ahol abbahagyta. Gyűlölöm magam ilyenkor. Hogy beteg vagyok… hogy kockáztatom, hogy Michael is az legyen. Minden nap, minden percben kockáztatom. És még csak ilyen nyílt seb sem feltétlenül kell ahhoz, hogy megfertőzzem.

Végül összeszedem magam, és lassan bekötöm a kezem. Még szerencse, hogy a balt vágtam el, így jobb kézzel valahogy boldogulok. Aztán leviszem a szemétbe borított vacsoránkat, és közben bosszankodok, hogy lehettem ilyen szerencsétlen.

Miközben rendet csinálok a konyhában, megérkezik a pizzánk is. Viszek magammal egy tányért, és letelepszem Michaellel szemben a fotelba.

- Kiveszed nekem a felét?

- Ben, kérlek… - forgatja meg a szemét.

- Michael, éhes vagyok – nézek rá várakozón, mire továbbra is csóválva a fejét, a pizza felét átmenti a tányéromra.

Nekiállunk falatozni, de az állításommal szemben egyáltalán nincs étvágyam. Egy szeletet sikerül magamba erőltetnem, és éppen a másodikkal birkózom, mikor Hunter a szokásos stílusában berobban az ajtón. Ledobja a kabátját az első székre, majd végigmér bennünket.

- Mi ez a szar hangulat? – cikázik köztünk a szeme.

- Neked is jó estét, fiatalúr! – néz rá Michael.

- Összekaptatok? – fintorog a srác, ahogy a fotel háttámlájára támaszkodik, és méreget bennünket.

- Nem, nem kaptunk össze – rázza meg a fejét Michael, de közben a szőnyeg mintáit tanulmányozza elmélyülten.

- Kérsz a pizzámból? – kérdezem Huntert számos okból. Egyrészt úgysem bírnám megenni, másrészt remélem, ezzel eltéríthetem a kérdéseitől, harmadrészt pedig, őt legalább félelem nélkül megkínálhatom a kajámból.

- Majd ha kinyögtétek, mi a franc a bajotok. Apa, mit csináltál? – néz rám. Fogalmam sincs, miből szűrte le azt a következtetést, hogy én csináltam valamit, de úgy tűnik választ vár.

- Nem csináltam semmit. Csak anyád néha olyan felelőtlenül bír viselkedni… és ha rászólok, megsértődik.

- Nem sértődtem meg! – néz rám Michael bosszúsan.

- Dehogynem – csóválom meg a fejem.

- Ugyan, nézd már el neki! A lelke mélyén még gyerek – vigyorog rám Hunter.

- Tudom. Ezért szeretem. De néha… szót fogadhatna. Legalább, amikor komoly dolgokról van szó.

- Na jó, én ezt nem hallgatom tovább – sóhajt teátrálisan Hunter. - Nyomás be a hálószobába, dugni és kibékülni! – néz végig rajtunk csípőre tett kézzel.

- Hunter! – néz rá bosszúsan Michael.

- Komolyan mondtam! – néz rá várakozón a srác. – Gyerünk!

Michael felkapja az üres pizzásdobozt az asztalról, messziről bedobja a konyhaasztalra, majd egy hangos ajtócsapással bevonul a hálóba. A mozdulatain azonban nem azt érzem, hogy Hunternek akar szót fogadni, így állom a fiam pillantását, és megcsóválom a fejem.

- Ez általában működik, de azt hiszem ma nem – nézek rá, mire felvonja a szemöldökét.

- Mi a szar történt? Egy órára magatokra hagylak benneteket, és máris összedől a világ? Mi van?

- Gyere, ülj ide mellém! – teszem le az asztalra a tányért, amit eddig az ölemben fogtam.

- Elmondod, mi történt? – ül le mellém, és most már valóban aggódik. Felé mutattam a bekötött ujjamat, mire egy pillanatra megdermedt. Kellett neki néhány másodperc, hogy a gondolatok végigpörögjenek az agyán.

- Ott volt? Elkapta? – nézett rám döbbentem.

- Nem, hál' Isten. Épp ezen rágott be, hogy nem engedtem a közelembe. Tudod, milyen. Mindig segíteni akar. Nem bírja megérteni, hogy egy ilyen helyzetben azzal segít a legtöbbet, ha távol marad tőlem.

- De… ennyitől nem kapja el… Te is ezt mondtad nekem, mikor az uszodában bevertem a fejem.

- Igen, mert a véred a klóros vízben azonnal felhígult annyira, hogy minimális legyen a vírusszám, nem beszélve a klór és egyéb fertőtlenítők áldásos hatásáról. De ez tömény volt, így ha hagyom, hogy bekösse a kezem, szinte biztosan elkapja. És különben sem a világból akartam kikergetni, csak a néhány méteres környékemről… és nem örökre, csak egy órára, míg ez összeforr. De nem volt képes megérteni…

- Mert segíteni akar… És bizonyítani, hogy nem fél – tűnődik el Hunter.

- Azt már bebizonyította. És bizonyítja minden egyes alkalommal, mikor szeretkezünk. Nem kell hősködni.

- Tudod, szerintem beletapostál az önérzetébe – néz rám mindent tudóan a fiam.

- És honnan ez a fene nagy bölcsességed? – mosolyodok el halványan.

- Hát, ha már dugni sincs kedve, akkor alaposan besértődött.

- Hát be. De talán majd megbékél. Megeszed a pizzámat?

- Persze. Farkaséhes vagyok – kapja fel Hunter a tányért, mire összeborzolom a haját, és otthagyom. Kimegyek a konyhába, kidobom a pizzásdobozt, majd az asztal sarkára támaszkodom. Lehet, hogy tényleg túl kemény voltam, csóválom meg a fejem, de nem a semmiért. Anélkül is kísértjük a sorsot, hogy felesleges kockázatot vállalnánk. Végül elmegyek fürödni, és egy fél órával később követem Michaelt a hálószobába.

Michael már lefeküdt, és tüntetően hátat fordít nekem. Bebújok mellé az ágyba, egy darabig nézem, de meg sem rezdül. Tudom, hogy nem alszik, de azt is, hogy most nem fog rám nézni.

- Haragszol? – kérdezem óvatosan.

- Tudod, hogy nem – válaszol, de továbbra sem mozdul, így adok egy puszit a vállára, és egy sóhajjal hanyatt fekszem az ágyban. Bámulom a plafont, és azon tűnődöm, hogy hogyan is érthetném meg vele azt, amit én érzek. Én értem azt, amit ő érez, hogy bármit vállalna értem, még a betegséget is, de ez butaság. Sóhajtok egy nagyok, mire hirtelen felém fordul.

- Ben – cirógatja meg a karom. – Tudom, hogy csak engem féltesz… de te is tudod, hogy ezt egy kicsit eldramatizáltad.

Csak elhúzom a számat, mire sóhajt.

- Figyelj, a T-sejt számod jó, a vírus alig kimutatható a véredben. Ilyen jó állapotban patakokban kellene folyjon a véred ahhoz, hogy megfertőzz! És rajtam is nyílt sebnek kellene lenni ahhoz, hogy a vírus bejusson a szervezetembe.

- Lehet a kezeden olyan mikrosérülés, amit nem látsz… - nézek rá. - Még csak nem is érzel. Lapoztál egy képregényt az üzletben, és végighúztad az ujjad a lap szélén… még csak észre sem vetted, de a vírusnak ez elég kiskapu, hogy megtámadjon. És onnantól nincs visszaút.

- Jó, rendben, aláírom, amíg folyt a véred, kockázatos volt… Persze, hogy igazad volt. De már összeforrt a sebed… és gondolom háromszorosan kötötted be…

- Igen. És?

- Én csak… idebújhatok hozzád? – néz rám azzal az édes kiskutya pillantással, aminek sosem tudtam ellenállni. Most is csak sóhajtok, és magamhoz húzom. Egy megkönnyebbült sóhajjal közelebb csúszik hozzám, és a vállamra hajtja a fejét.

Másnap reggel én kelek először, mint mindig, hisz én szoktam reggelit csinálni a csapatnak. Tíz perccel később Michael is előbukkan, odalép hozzám, ahogy éppen a tejet vettem ki a hűtőből, és hátulról átölel.

- Minden rendben?

- Persze – fordulok meg az ölelésében, és adok neki egy puszit. Miért is kellene tudnia, hogy egész éjjel gyötrődtem, hogy talán egy órácskát sikerült csak aludnom? Azon tűnődtem, van-e jogom ezt tenni vele… hisz mi van, ha egyszer nem lesz ilyen szerencsénk, és megtörténik a baj? Hogy nézhetnék utána a szemébe… hogy nézhetnék tükörbe?

Fürkészőn néz a szemembe, majd megcsókol.

- Még mindig butaságokon gondolkodsz - dönti a homlokát az enyémhez.

- Dehogy. Már az órámon gondolkodtam – húzom magamhoz egy szoros ölelésbe. – Megyek, felébresztem Huntert – mosolygok rá, és elmenekülök.

Bekopogok a sráchoz, de még úgy alszik, hogy ágyúval nem lehetne felébreszteni. Elmosolyodom a látványtól, majd közelebb sétálok hozzá, és megsimogatom a karját.

- Ébresztő, hétalvó!

- Nem akarok – morog, és befordul a fal felé.

- Ne akard, hogy drasztikus legyek – mondom, és megcsikizem. Ezt úgy átlag minden második nap eljátsszuk, tudom, hogy várja is. Álmosan elneveti magát.

- Jól van, már ébren vagyok.

- Helyes. Gyere reggelizni.

- Semmi kedvem a zabpehelyhez – reklamál.

- Pedig azt kapsz – biztosítom, és felállok az ágyról.

- Apa – kap a kezem után, mire visszaülök. – Kibékültetek?

- Nem voltunk összeveszve, Kicsim – fogom meg a kezét. – Csak nehéz esténk volt. De rendben lesz.

- Akkor jó. Jöhet a zabpehely – tápászkodik fel, és kijön velem a konyhába.

Az óráim meglehetősen laza stílusban folynak aznap, hagyom, hogy a srácok gondolatai szabadon szárnyaljanak. Akkor van ilyen, mikor csak testben vagyok jelen, lélekben nem. Az ebéd utáni filozófia előadásomnak sehogy sem akar vége lenni. Amúgy sem ezt szeretem a legjobban tartani, hát még ilyenkor… Mikor nagy nehezen véget ér, éppen az irodám fele tartok, mikor Ches utánam szól a folyosón.

- Bruckner professzor!

Csak sóhajtok, és megvárom. Most egy kicsit hozzá sincs kedvem. Megáll előttem, és rosszallón méreget.

- Íme a cáfolat - sütöm le a szemem -, arra, amit a múltkor mondtál.

- Rossz passzban vagy?

- Így is mondhatjuk.

- Lesz még órád?

- Sajnos – csóválom meg a fejem. Nem szoktam ilyet mondani. Általában imádok tanítani, és szeretem a srácokat, de most szeretnék elbújni valami nyugodt helyre, és nem utolsó sorban aludni egyet. – Bejössz?

- Ahogy elnézlek, nem sok értelme lenne. Amúgy is órám van. De óra után találkozzunk a parkban. A padnál, ahonnan egyszer bezavartál. Emlékszel?

- Persze. De… haza kéne mennem.

- Attól jobb lesz a kedved?

- Nem tudom.

- Ahogy gondolod – mosolyog rám halványan. – Én mindenesetre várni foglak – mondja, majd elsiet az órájára. Elgondolkodva nézek utána, majd csodák csodája egy hajszálnyival könnyebb hangulatban megyek az utolsó órámra.

Óra után visszasétálok az irodámba, és összeszedem a cuccom. Tűnődöm, hogy mit is kellene tennem. Tudom, hogy haza kellene mennem, de az is igaz, hogy jót tenne, ha kissé kiszellőztetném a fejem. Megszabadulni a nyomasztó gondolatoktól, legalább egy kis időre, túl csábító lehetőség. Végül rászánom magam, és a parkban megkeresem Chest.

- Örülök, hogy eljöttél – mosolyog rám, mikor odaérek mellé. – Sétálunk egyet?

- Mehetünk – bólintok rá, mire leugrik a padról, mellém lép, és elindulunk.

- Képzeld, már egész jól megy a gitározás – néz rám. – Igaz, még csak magában az akkordokat tanulom lefogni… de már nem törnek ki az ujjaim, mint első nap. Igaz, minden ujjamon akkora vízhólyag van… bár valahol azt olvastam a neten, hogy néhány hónap alatt meg lehet szokni, most még kegyetlenül fáj.

És csak tovább csacsog lelkesen, ami tőle kicsit fura, így olyan érzésem van, hogy a figyelmemet szeretné elterelni. Egy idő után sikerül is neki, kicsit engem is elragad a lelkesedése, az a szenvedély, amivel a zenéről beszél. Akkor már vele együtt nevetek, mikor arról beszél, hogy gumiból kellene lennie az ujjainak, ha nem tudom melyik akkordot le akarja fogni. Egy óra után azonban teljesen átfagyok, így félbeszakítom.

- Vissza kellene fordulnunk.

- Ne már – néz rám. – Van itt a közelben egy teaház… szerintem te imádnád. Üljünk be egy kicsit átmelegedni.

Úgy tűnik, ma sosem fogok hazaérni, gondolom magamban mosolyogva, de végül beleegyezem.

Mikor belépünk a helyre, vághatok egy érdekes grimaszt, mert Ches elneveti magát. A hely, ahova hozott, még a legnagyobb jóindulattal is szörnyen giccses. Leginkább azért, mert a lehető legtöbb keleti kultúra elemeit magába próbálja olvasztani, ami a témában járatos ember számára kissé groteszk. A berendezés Indiát idézi, a helyiség egy részében igaz rendes asztalok vannak, a másik felében perzsaszőnyegre lehelyezett Tibetet idéző ülőpárnák. A falon is van néhány tibeti tekercskép utánzat. A festmények egy részén a falakon japán gésák, a többin a legkülönbözőbb országok istenségei, a hangszóróból kellemesen halkan kínai zene szól, és a lampionok is inkább kínai hangulatot árasztanak. A komplexitás első látásra zavarba ejtő, de végül mégis megérint. Hisz pont ez a lényeg… bármilyen különbözőek is a kultúrák, milyen szépen megférnek egymás mellett. Szerencsére a délutáni órán csak alig néhányan lézengenek bent, így az egyik sarokban letelepszünk a szőnyegre, majd rendelünk, a hely szelleméhez illően teát. Amíg megkapjuk a teánkat, nézelődünk, és Ches óvatosan figyel, hogy vajon mit szólok a helyhez.

- Valóban kellemes ez a hely – mosolygok rá. – Nem is értem, hogy nem fedeztem még fel.

- Talán azért – néz rám vállat vonva -, mert azt hiszitek, hogy a Liberty avenue-n kívül nincs élet. Pedig dehogy nincs. Sőt, az igazi lehetőségek ott kezdődnek, ahol nem vagy behatárolva, mint ott. Azt hiszitek ott szabadok vagytok, és pont ezzel szorítjátok korlátok közé saját magatokat. Lehet, hogy itt furcsán néznének ránk, ha megfognám a kezed, de ettől függetlenül ez egy jó hely.

- Igen, az. És tudom, hogy igazad van. Ezért is rángattam el… Michaelt a kertvárosba – tűnődöm el, és közben megérkezik a pincérnő is a teánkkal.

- Hogy tudod meginni azt a szörnyűséget? – int Ches az állával a jázminteám felé. – Kegyetlenül keserű.

- Az – bólintok rá. – De tudod, az emberek olyan mereven elutasítják a keserű ízt, hogy azzal egy csomó keserűséget vonzanak be a saját életükbe. Mindennek egyensúlyban kell lennie. Még az ízeknek is. Amúgy… kérdezhetek valamit?

- Ha utána én is kérdezhetek valamit.

- Így fair – mondom, mire rábólint. – A volt barátoddal jártatok ide?

Félrenéz, és egy pillanatra érzem, ahogy elönti a düh és a fájdalom érzése, de végül úrrá lesz rajta. Ez volt, amit el akartam érni.

- Igen. Sokat jártunk ide. Most te jössz.

- Kérdezz! – adom meg magam.

- Mi történt veled?

- Miből gondolod, hogy történt valami?

- Ben… csak rád kell nézni… magadba vagy zuhanva, ráadásul úgy nézel ki, mint én szoktam, ha napok óta nem alszom. Szóval?

- Csak tényleg nem aludtam az éjjel.

- Ben… - fogja meg a kezem. – Én eddig mindig őszinte lehettem hozzád. Most itt az ideje, hogy te is megbízz bennem.

Lehajtottam a fejem, és lassan megadtam magam.

- Elvágtam az ujjam tegnap este vacsorafőzés közben – mutatom felé az ujjamat.

- És Michael megijedt, és elfutott – bólintott rá.

- Ha így tett volna, örültem volna neki. De neki hősködnie kell… - csóválom meg a fejem, és már újra bosszús vagyok.

- Mi volt?

- Be akarta kötni a kezem.

- Bolond – jelent meg egy némileg keserű mosoly Ches arcán. – De igazából megértem. Szeret… és azt látja, hogy megsérültél. Ez a normális reakció.

- Normális esetben.

- Igen, de ő nem tud különbséget tenni. Csak mi. Ő nem érzi át úgy a súlyát… fogalma sincs, mit jelent betegnek lenni.

- Ches… a nagybátyja évekig élt velük pozitívan… és évek óta velem van. Van fogalma róla, mit jelent pozitívnak lenni.

- Az nem ugyanaz. Ben… türelmesnek kell lenned vele! Te tudod, hogy mi az, amitől félted… ő csak azt látja, hogy félted, mint valami gyereket, és ez sérti az önérzetét. És mindemellett mindent megtenne, hogy segítsen.

- Én ezt értem, Ches… csak… egész éjjel az járt a fejemben, hogy… most nem történt baj, de… mi van, ha legközelebb nem leszünk ilyen szerencsések?

- Ahogy téged ismerlek, még a legminimálisabb esélyt sem adod, hogy ez megtörténjen.

- Nem tudok mindig, minden pillanatban minden idegszálammal figyelni. Még a legjobb szándékkal is hibázhatok… kihagyhatok egy másodpercet, és máris…

- Ben, azért nem fertőzünk olyan könnyen, ellentétben a közhiedelemmel. Tényleg egy ilyen nyílt seb kell, hogy a vírus átterjedjen másra… vagy…

- Vagy, hogy elszakad az óvszer, vagy egy szenvedélyes csók közben valamelyikünk megharapja a másikat, vagy bármi, amire te még nem is gondolsz.

- Azt mondtad, nem akarsz félelemben élni.

- Ha magamról van szó, nem is félek - gondolkodom, belekortyolva a teámba. - Nem félek a vírustól… ennek az egésznek a végétől… Nem azt mondom, hogy nem félek a haláltól, mert akkor hazudnék… de megbékéltem a gondolattal. De attól igenis félek, hogy… ártok azoknak, akiket szeretek!

- De Michael választott téged! Tisztában volt a helyzettel, a veszélyekkel, és vállalta a kockázatot. Érted. Mert szeret.

- Ő a mai napig vállalja a kockázatot. Még azt is vállalná, hogy beteg legyen. De ez nem csak arról szól, hogy ő mit vállal be! Ez rólam is szól. Mit gondolsz, mit éreznék, ha… egy nap hazaállít, és közli, hogy megkapta? Te mit éreznél, ha megfertőznéd édesanyádat? Aki imád téged, mindent megtesz érted… és te ezzel hálálnád meg?

Lehunyja a szemét, és tudom, hogy ezzel most túlságosan is durva voltam, de legalább átérzi a problémámat.

- Akkor ne engedjük meg senkinek, hogy a közelünkben legyen? – néz rám.

- Nem, én nem ezt akartam mondani – csóválom meg a fejem csüggedten. – Csak azt, hogy kegyetlen a felelősség… az aggodalom… a bűntudat. Nekem… Michaellel… neked… ha majd olyan valakit találsz, aki nem pozitív.

A szemem sarkából látom, hogy elhúzza a száját, de most nincs kedvem a kettőnk dolgán tűnődni.

- Kérdezhetek valamit? – néz rám kicsit bátortalanul, mire bólintok. – Ha így érzel… miért mentél bele ebbe a kapcsolatba?

- Mert szeretem Michaelt. Mindennél jobban. És amiatt, amiben hiszek… amit aznap este is megfogalmaztunk… mikor igazán összejöttünk. Nincs mindig… csak most van… csak ez a pillanat, csak ez számít.

- Akkor élj eszerint! – bólint rá határozottan. – Ne törd a fejed a holnapon, hanem légy boldog! Ebben a pillanatban.

- Igen – mosolyodok el halványan. – Majd megpróbálom.

Miközben beszélgetünk, lassan megtelik a hely, és nekem kezd tömegiszonyom lenni. Ches sincs ezzel másként, mert fintorogva rám néz.

- Megyünk?

- Mehetünk – bólintok rá, így gyorsan fizetünk, és odébbállunk.

Ahogy sétálunk visszafele, tudatosodik bennem, hogy Chesterék háza útba esik vissza az egyetem fele.

- Hazakísérlek – nézek rá.

- Ezt sokféleképpen értelmezhetem – mosolyog maga elé. – De rendben, kísérj haza!

Útközben még arról mesél, hogy hétvégén találkozott Felix-szel, aki még bemutatta néhány srácnak. Ő még nem túl jól ismeri a társaságot, így mindenkiről mondok pár szót, hogy mit érdemes tudnia. Jó csapat vagyunk, mindig számíthatunk egymásra, de ahhoz az kell, hogy ismerjük egymást.

Egy jó húsz perccel később megérkezünk a házukhoz.

- Nem jössz be egy kicsit? – néz rám reménykedve.

- Már így is elraboltam az egész délutánodat. És édesanyádnak biztosan elege van már abból, hogy a legváratlanabb időpontokban bírok beállítani.

- Szívesen töltöttem veled a délutánt. Anyám pedig nincs itthon. Az ügyvédjével találkozik, úgy… kb. most – néz az órájára. – Gyere! Legalább nézd meg, hogy áll a kezemben a gitár!

- Na jó, de tényleg csak egy kicsit – egyezek bele, és belépünk. A szobájába megyünk, és máris a kezébe kapja az ágyon lévő gitárt. Valamit pötyög rajta, de én csak halványan mosolyogva figyelem. Nem is az a lényeg, hogy mit játszik, hanem az, hogy örül neki. Mosolyog, és ez mindennél fontosabb.

- Tudom, hogy ennek még se füle, se farka – néz rám. – De ez az alap.

- Igen, tényleg ez az alap – nézek rá, de teljesen másra gondolok.

- Hol jár az eszed? – ül közelebb hozzám, és leteszi a gitárt az ágy mellé.

- Csak arra gondoltam, hogy örülök, hogy mosolyogni látlak. Jól áll neked.

- Kösz. Én is örülök, mikor téged látlak mosolyogni.

- Ez nem az a nap – hajtom le a fejem.

- Semmi baj. Emlékszel… mi azt is megmondhatjuk egymásnak, ha szar kedvünk van.

- Tudom – nézek rá, és halványan elmosolyodom. Visszamosolyog rám, majd lassan odahajol hozzám, és megcsókol. Magam sem értem, miért, de ezúttal nem húzódok el, óvatosan viszonzom a csókját.

Végül mégis a vállára teszem a kezem, és gyengéden eltolom magamtól.

- Ches… - kezdem, de a számra teszi két ujját, és elhallgattat.

- Erre most szükséged van – súgja, és megcirógatja az arcom. Egy kis ideig nézünk egymás szemébe, aztán már csak azt veszem észre, hogy az ajkam az övére tapad, és újra összeforrunk egy gyengéd csókban, miközben óvatosan magamhoz ölelem. Mikor elszakadunk egymástól, csak eldőlünk az ágyon, és a vállamra hajtja a fejét. Ahogy csendben fekszünk, a hasamat cirógatja, és nekem végtelenül jólesik ez a gyengéd gesztus. Nem feltétlenül szexuálisan izgató, bár az is egy kicsit, inkább olyan békés… közvetlen… megértő.

Hetet üt egy közeli templom harangja, mikor felsóhajtok.

- Haza kell mennem.

- Tudom – húzódik el tőlem Ches, így felállunk, és kikísér. Az előszobában felveszem a kabátom, majd ránézek.

- Ches…

- Semmi baj – simogatja meg a karom. – Menj csak! Menj, és békítsd meg Michaelt. Mondd el neki, mennyire félted. Meg fog érteni.

- Köszönöm – súgom lehajtott fejjel. Nem tudok a szemébe nézni. Olyan, mintha hazudnék neki… és otthon is hazudnom kell Michaelnak. Már most tiltakozik a lelkiismeretem.

Még egy pillanatra megöleljük egymást, majd kilépek a hideg, sötét estébe, és hazaindulok.


	6. Chapter 6

Mikor hazaérek, Michael a konyhából kerül elő.

- Szia! – jön elém egy puszira, mikor leveszem a kabátom. – Jól vagy?

- Persze – bólintok rá. – Minden oké.

- Merre jártál?

- Csak… könyvtárban voltam délután… aztán visszamentem az egyetemre, és kicsit belemerültem a munkába.

Istenem, hogy gyűlölök hazudni… főleg Michaelnek… Árulónak érzem magam. Lesütöm a szemem, mire megszorítja a kezem, felnézek rá, és próbálok rámosolyogni.

- Te főztél? – sandítok a konyha fele.

- Ne aggódj, csak zacskóból – vigyorog. – Isteni spagettit főzők zacskóból.

- Egy nagy tányér szénhidrát – csóválom meg a fejem. – Mindig rossz útra viszel – mosolyodok el immár egy kicsit lelkesebben, majd a fenekére csapok, ahogy visszaindulunk a konyhába.

- Ez volt a cél – vigyorog rám. – Hogy ma este rossz útra vigyelek.

- Nem lesz könnyű dolgod – sandítok rá.

- Biztos vagy benne? – lép oda hozzám, átkarolja a nyakam, és magához húz egy csókra. Ahogy hozzám simul, átkarolom a derekát, és közelebb húzom magamhoz, majd szinte el is veszek a csókjában, amikor Hunter beront az ajtón, ledobja a kabátját, bevágtat a szobájába, és becsapja az ajtót.

Michaellel összenézünk, de mivel ő is ugyanolyan tanácstalannak tűnik, mint én, sóhajtok.

- Megyek, megnézem mi a baja.

- Rendben – bólint rá Michael. – Menj csak.

Bekopogok Hunterhez, de mivel semmi választ nem kapok, óvatosan benyitok a szobájába, majd belépek, és beteszem magam mögött az ajtót.

- Mi a baj? – nézek rá aggódva, mert még mindig nagyon dühösnek tűnik.

- Semmi – fordít hátat, és pakolászni kezd az asztalán.

- Hunter… mi húzta így fel az agyad?

- Az, hogy sok köcsög van a világon – vágja hozzám, majd dühösen rám néz. Állom a pillantását, majd egyik szemöldökömet felvonva kérdőn nézek rá, mintha azt kérdezném, hogy miről is beszélünk pontosan?

- Most nem úgy értettem – húzza el a száját.

- Hanem hogy?

- Jött egy új gyerek az osztályba…

- És beléd kötött – fejezem be helyette a mondatot.

- Az még hagyján. Úgy kiosztottam délután, de úgy… nem tette zsebre.

- Akkor mi a baj?

- Az, hogy telebeszéli a barátaim fejét. Olyanokét, akik eddig normálisan viselkedtek velem.

- Figyelj, Kicsim! – karolom át a vállát. – Akinek tele lehet beszélni a fejét, az nem a barátod. Legfeljebb a haverod, de abból meg minden bokorban van egy tucat. Maradt melletted valaki?

- Igen – bólint rá elhúzva a száját.

- Na, ők a barátaid. Bennük megbízhatsz, történjen bármi. Ilyen emberből kevés van. A többiek jönnek-mennek, nem számít, ne is törődj vele!

Sóhajt, és lehunyja a szemét, majd felnéz rám.

- Kösz, apa!

- Ugyan. Akkor jössz vacsorázni? – kérdezem, és adok egy puszit a homlokára, mire halványan elmosolyodik.

- Egy perc, és jövök – bólint, így megkönnyebbülten ellépek mellőle, és visszamegyek Michaelhez a konyhába.

- Mi van? – kérdezi sutyorogva.

- Csak összekaptak a haverokkal. Semmi komoly.

- Vacsi?

- Egy perc, és jön Hunter is.

- Szuper.

Mikor Hunter előkerül, gyorsan megvacsorázunk. A kölyök hangulata még nem az igazi, de ő még könnyen túljut a dolgokon. Még könnyedén veszi az élet akadályait. Vacsora után végignéz rajtunk, de szerencsére inkább nem kérdez semmit, csak nekiáll mosogatni.

- Szökjünk meg! – súgja Michael.

- Hallottam ám! – vigyorog hátra a srác. – Szép dolog… A gyerek gürizik a konyhában, ti meg élvezkedtek… ez rabszolgatartás.

- Hát persze – mosolygok rá. – De még mindig jössz nekem egy múltkori mosogatással.

- Egye fene – legyint. – Tűnjetek a szemem elől!

Összemosolygunk Michaellel, és átsétálunk a hálószobába.

Michael érzi, hogy még nem száz százalékos a hangulatom, így nem támad le azonnal, azzal a mindent elsöprő szenvedéllyel, ahogy szokott, hanem egy gyengéd csókkal lassan, érzékien ébreszt fel bennem a vágyat, majd az ágyhoz kormányoz, ahol már nincs megállás.

- o —

Másnap az első órám előtt benéz hozzám Ches.

- Jobban nézel ki – mosolyodik el. – Minden rendben?

- Igen, persze. Köszönöm, Ches.

- Ugyan. Mennem kell órára. Tudod, középkori angol irodalom… brrrr… - rázkódik bele.

- Shakespeare és társai… az izgalmas rész.

- Neked.

- Tudod mit? Vidd át oda azt a szemléletet, amit nálam tanultál. Keresd a látens homoszexualitást a művekben.

- Csak nehogy annyira beleéljem magam, hogy a vizsgán is azt írom.

- Heyes professzor hülyét kapna – nevetem el magam.

- Az tuti… Most mennem kell. Később találkozunk?

- Gyere be a kettes órámra, tetszeni fog – ajánlom fel neki, mire rábólint, és elsiet az órájára. Ahogy nézek utána, elmosolyodom. Arra gondolok, szinte vártam, hogy jöjjön. Egy kicsit tartottam attól, hogy fog reagálni a tegnap után, de szerencsére nem volt semmi gond. Magammal kapcsolatban már inkább vannak kétségeim. Az órák közti szünetekben gyakran jut eszembe a csókunk, és az a meghitt, csendes órácska, amit összebújva töltöttünk. De a végén mégis mindig felbukkan a gondolataimban Michael, és az a bűntudat, amit akkor éreztem, mikor hazamentem hozzá, aztán a mosolya, és az ölelése. Jó ég… hát kellett nekem ez a helyzet? Ez az egész dilemma? Ezen töröm a fejem minden szabad percemben, de aztán elérkezik az utolsó órám, amire Chest is invitáltam, így inkább az előadásomra koncentrálok.

Óra után Ches odajön hozzám.

- Nincs kedved csavarogni egyet?

- Haza kell mennem – nézek rá fancsali képpel, mire kicsit csalódottan rábólint.

- Persze, menj csak. Holnap ott lesztek a Babylonban?

- Hacsak valami tornádó nem jön közbe – bólintok rá, mire elneveti magát, és kimegy a teremből.

- o -

Szombat éjjel már viszonylag későn érünk a Babylonba, mire bejutunk, már fergeteges a hangulat. Ted és Em már itt vannak, és egyből berángatnak minket táncolni. Semmi perc alatt magával ragad a zene dübörgő ritmusa, és a fények, így magamhoz húzom Michaelt, és már magával is ragadott minket a tánc ősi varázsa. Ilyenkor az ember kiesik térből és időből, és nem létezik más csak a ritmus, még a szíve is együtt dobban a zenével.

- Ben – érinti meg Michael kicsit konkrétabban a karom, fogalmam sincs, mennyi idővel később, mire ránézek, de a figyelme valahova másfele irányul. Követem a tekintetét, és meglátom Chest, ahogy a bárpultnál ül. Egyedül van, a kezében egy pohár ital, a színéről ítélve valami ütős, és ahogy a srácra nézek, nem az első.

- Beszélek vele – mondom Michaelnek, mire rábólint, és otthagyom.

Odasétálok Cheshez, és hátulról átölelem.

- Megismerem a parfümöd illatát – mosolyodik el, de nem néz hátra.

- Tényleg?

- Tényleg.

- Kiskorúaknak korán van még becsípni, nem gondolod? – veszem ki a kezéből a poharat, és belekortyolok. Gondoltam… whisky. Ches csak vállat von.

- Ha már leszarom az elveket, egyel több vagy kevesebb, mit számít?

- Pedig az elveink fontosak.

- Tudom. Ezért utálom magam. Azt mondtad, mindig őszinte lehetek hozzád, és én meg is ígértem, mégis hazudtam neked.

A vállára hajtom az állam, és bólintok. – Tudom.

- Tényleg? – sandít hátra rám.

- Igen – sóhajtok.

- Ne haragudj!

- Amit érzel, nem bűn… csak… fájni fog. Mindkettőnknek. És féltem a barátságunkat. Nagyon… fontos vagy nekem.

- Sosem fogok olyat tenni, amit te nem szeretnél – fordul végre felém. – Kérdés, hogy mit szeretnél? Én nem tudom… nem látom. És te? – töpreng el, de igazából nem vár választ a kérdésre. – Mindegy is. De most úgy berúgnék, hogy egy kicsit elfeledkezzek mindenről – veszi vissza a poharát, és fenékig üríti a tartalmát.

- És attól holnap jobb lesz? – veszem ki az üres poharat a kezéből, és leteszem a bárpultra.

- Nem, dehogy – látja be. – De akkor mit kéne tennem?

- Hazamehetnél, és kialudhatnád magad.

- Nem vagyok részeg – néz rám morcosan.

- Tudom.

- Táncolsz velem?

- Ches…

- Csak egyet! Kérlek… utána hazamegyek.

- Miért van az, hogy te mindenre rá tudsz venni… - forgatom meg a szemem. – Gyere! – nyújtom felé a kezem, és elmegyünk táncolni.

Ahogy szoktam, elveszek a zene ritmusában, de azért néha fürkészőn figyelem a srácot. Lehunyt szemmel táncol, amiben két dolgot érzek. Azt a néhány whiskyt, amit megivott, és azt, hogy megkapta, amit ma este szeretett volna. Velem táncolhat. Látom az örömet az arcán, még akkor is, ha nem néz rám. Egy kicsit bűntudatom is van, hogy itt vagyok vele. Csak reményt keltek benne. Aztán ahogy közelebb lép hozzám, és átölel, én is lehunyom a szemem, majd átkarolom a nyakát, mire óvatosan hozzám simul. Nem mondom, hogy rossz érzés, sőt… érzékien izgató érzés, ahogy a fiatal, izmos teste hozzám simul. Mégis egy kicsit feszélyez. Nem annyira, mint várnám magamtól, de egy kicsit mégis. Ches is megérzi ezt.

- Azt hiszem, most tényleg jobb, ha megyek – ölel meg még egy pillanatra, majd rám sem nézve kifele indul a klubból. Fejcsóválva nézek utána, és tudom, hogy ez még csak a bonyodalmak kezdete.

Ha már így magamra maradtam, a bárpulthoz sétálok, és én is kérek magamnak egy wiskhyt. Teljesen elmerülök a gondolataimban, ahogy a kezemben forgatom a pohár italt. Hiába dübörög körülöttem a zene, villódznak a fények, teljesen máshol járok. Ches utolsó ölelése jár a fejemben. Fogalmam sincs, mennyi idővel később valaki nem éppen finoman megveregeti a vállam.

- Helló, professzor! Szarul nézel ki – roskad le mellém Brian. Pont úgy néz ki, mint aki most mászott elő a sötétszobából. Valószínűleg így is van.

- Kösz, én is örülök, hogy látlak – mondom, próbálva túlüvölteni a zenét, de most valahogy nem hiányzott Brian társasága. Úgy alapból senkié.

- Mi a franc van veled? – kérdezi a szokásos szívélyes stílusában, miközben int a pincérnek, hogy ő is kér egy italt.

- Semmi.

- Ja, persze – húzza el cinikusan a száját. – Akkor mi a szarért itt lógatod az orrod, miközben a kis feleséged Emmettel riszálja a seggét?

- Nincs kedvem táncolni, ennyi – vonok vállat.

- Ajaj, kitört a világháború? – veti oda lazán, miközben belekortyol a whiskyjébe, és a pohara felett egy olyan pillantást vet a pincér srácra, hogy csoda, hogy a tükrök nem olvadnak meg tőle a falon. – Szóval? – teszi le a poharát.

- Mondtam már, Brian, nincs kedvem táncolni. És beszélgetni se – csóválom meg a fejem, és otthagynám, de nem enged. Először elkapja a karom, de aztán az övembe akasztva egy ujját, visszahúz magához, és felvillant egy kihívó mosolyt.

- Márpedig most fogsz. Mindkettőt – mér végig némi gúnnyal, majd feláll a székről, és még közelebb lép hozzám. Szinte hozzám simul, még a benti levegőtlen hőségben is érzem a teste melegét.

Csak megforgatom a szemem, de máshogy nem reagálok. Annyira megszokott viselkedés ez Briantől, hogy nem kell több reakció.

- Miből gondolod, hogy ha Michaellel nem mentem el táncolni, akkor veled el fogok?

- Mert én vagyok itt a valaki – néz rám a szokásos „Brian Kinney az Isten" pillantásával. Mikor ellépnék tőle, hogy otthagyjam a fenébe, megint visszahúz magához. – Mert régen sem voltál képes ellenállni a vonzerőmnek. És mert a tánc jó terápia. Na gyere! – fogja meg a kezem, és behúz a tánctér közepére.

Magamon érzem Michael pillantását, ahogy Brian átöleli a nyakam, de a zene ritmusa, és az alkohol mámorító zsongása így is elragad.

Néhány számot végigtáncolok a sráccal, aki lassan közelebb simul hozzám. Csak magamban csóválom meg a fejem. Tudom, hogy Brian nem akar tőlem semmit. Én lennék az utolsó, akit el akarna csábítani, és különben is, neki elég egy kacsintás, hogy itt bárki pulikutyaként fusson utána a sötétszobába. Kivéve a barátait, akik ismerik. És amilyen hülye vagyok, és is közéjük tartozom.

Csak megfogom a két karját, mire rám néz. Fürkész néhány másodpercig, majd egy olvashatatlan pillantással elhúzza a száját.

- Úgy tűnik, professzorom, az egyes számú terápia csődöt mond nálad. Akkor jöhet a következő – fogja meg a kezem, és maga után húzna, de nem hagyom.

- Brian, nem megyek veled sehova! – nézek rá ezúttal némileg határozottabban.

- Nyugodj meg szívem – simul a keze a nyakamra, miközben az arcán felvillan egy gyilkos mosoly -, a házas, háztulajdonos Stadtfordi buzik nem az eseteim. Még te sem.

- Maradjunk ennyiben, Brian – bólintok rá.

- Egy szart! – néz rám ébredő dühvel, majd erősen megfogja a karom, és a kijárat fele húz.

- Hova akarsz menni? – nézek rá, mikor kilépünk az utcára.

- Hozzád, vagy hozzám? – villant fel egy kihívó mosolyt.

- Én leginkább hazamennék – húzom el a szám. – Csak az a baj, hogy nem veled.

- Bocs, hercegem – tárja szét a kezét tengernyi cinizmussal. – Most csak én vagyok itt, aki szóba áll veled. Na gyere szépen!

A szomszédos utcában, ahol már csak elvétve lézeng néhány ember, Brian megáll az egyik ház előtt, lenyom a lépcsőre, és leül mellém.

- Hallgatlak – gyújt rá egy cigire. Beleszív, majd odanyújtja nekem.

- Mit akarsz hallani? – nézek félre, mire vállat von, visszahúzza a cigit, és megint beleszív.

- Professzorkám – néz rám, miután komótosan kifújja a füstöt -, én leszarom a te szívfájdalmadat, ezt úgyis tudod. De ha történetesen mindez Mikeyt is érinti, akkor igenis bele fogok szólni! Akár tetszik neked, akár nem.

- Nem hinném, hogy a lakók örülnének, ha az én szívfájdalmamat kéne hallaniuk – vetek egy pillantást a mögöttünk lévő házra.

- Én pedig nem hinném, hogy bármit is hallanának, ugyanis rendes hetero módjára végigalusszák az életük felét. Csórikáim…

Egy sóhajjal magam elé meredek, és azon tűnődöm, hogy mi a fenéért éppen Briannek mondanám el, mi jár a fejemben?

- Siethetnél haver, háromra haza kell érnem, és addig még lezavarnék egy menetet azzal a jóképű pultosfiúval. Azt hiszem, mindent megtenne, hogy a főnöke kedvében járjon – szív egy jó mélyet a cigijéből, én pedig meglepve nézek rá. Az rendben van, hogy régen ez a szabály határozta meg az életét, mármint, hogy háromra haza kell érnie, de Justin már hónapokkal ezelőtt elutazott. Még mindig betartaná? De miért? Mi értelme van? Hogy legalább ez emlékeztesse arra a fiúra, akit szeret?

- Rossz fele kalandoznak a gondolataid – fordítja el a fejét, mintha pontosan tudná, mi jár a fejemben, majd visszanéz rám. – Félredugtál?

- Az a te stílusod, Brian – csóválom meg a fejem.

- Szóval… még… nem – hangsúlyozza a még szót.

- Miből vontad le ezt a messzemenő következtetést?

- Szánalmas vagy… megkötötted a saját kezed, és most csorog a nyálad – néz rám enyhe undorral. – Senkit nem hibáztathatsz, csak magadat. Most legalább már te is tudod, mekkora barom vagy.

- Nem értek egyet veled.

- Akkor néz tükörbe, te barom! – néz rám dühösen. Lesütöm a szemem egy pillanatra, ami tökéletesen elég beismerés neki, és gúnyosan elmosolyodik. – Tedd meg, és lépj tovább! Tedd meg, élvezd, felejtsd el, és menj haza Mikeyhoz!

- Lehet, hogy ez neked ilyen egyszerű, de nem mindenki gondolkodik úgy, mint te! Valaki próbál ellenállni a kísértésnek, és kitartani a szerelme mellett.

- Baromság! – ragadja meg a karom, de olyan erővel, hogy holnapra nyoma marad. - Tedd meg!

- Miért tenném? – nézek rá értetlenül. Egy perccel ezelőtt még megölt volna, ha megcsalom a legjobb barátját.

- Tedd meg! – mondja váratlanul szelíd hangon, és megcirógatja az arcom. – Tedd meg, és tedd próbára magadat… meg azt az elcseszett intézményt, amiben olyan kurvára hiszel.

- Miről beszélsz?

Odahajol hozzám, és ad egy puszit, majd a fülemhez hajol. – Ha meg tudod tenni, lószart sem ér a házasságod – súgja mélységes gúnnyal, majd újra megcirógatja az arcom, feláll, és határozott léptekkel visszaindul a Babylonba.

Nézek utána, míg el nem tűnik a sarkon, majd a tenyerembe temetem az arcom. Igaza lehet, Briannek? Ennyit ér a házasságom? De szeretem Michaelt… az életemnél is jobban… ezerszer jobban, mint Chest. De akkor mégis mi ez az őrült kétség bennem? Ezredszer teszem fel magamnak a kérdést, hogy vajon tényleg mindez a káosz csak azért van bennem, mert a fiú pozitív, és érte nem kéne ilyen őrült módon aggódnom, mint Michaelért? Nem kellene az életem minden pillanatában amiatt aggódnom, hogy mikor fertőzöm meg? Hogy egy gyengéd csókkal, egy szenvedélyes éjszakával mikor rántom magam után a gödörbe? Elcsitulhatna bennem ez az őrült féltés, ami annyi, de annyi energiámat felemészti. De ennek ellenére a szívem, a lelkem Michaelért sír. Nélküle csak fél ember lennék. De neki talán jobb lenne… nem fenyegetné az a veszély, hogy előbb vagy utóbb ő is pozitív lesz.

Végül egy sóhajjal belátom, hogy ezt a dilemmát nem ma éjjel fogom feloldani, és különben is rohadt hideg van, így én is visszaindulok a klubba.

- Merre jártál? – jön oda hozzám Michael, ahogy belépek. Némi aggodalmat látok a szemében, így halványan rámosolygok, és adok neki egy puszit.

- Csak levegőztem egy kicsit.

- Briannel? – néz rám összehúzott szemöldökkel.

- Csak nem féltékeny valaki? – ölelem át a derekát. – Gyere, menjünk haza!

- Ne még – nyafog. – Még csak most pörög fel a buli.

- Nehéz hetem volt, Kicsim… pihenni szeretnék – nézek rá fancsali képpel, mire megforgatja a szemét.

- Jól van, menjünk – adja meg magát, és kisétáltunk.

- Miről dumáltatok Briannel? – néz rám Michael, miután néptelenebb utcákra értünk.

- Csak nem tetszett neki a savanyú képem.

- Ami azt illeti, nekem sem tetszik – csóválja meg a fejét. – De Briannek ilyen eshetőségre két megoldása van. A sötétszoba és a füves cigi.

- Brian nem hülye, hogy engem akarjon lecipelni a sötétbe. Ő nem az a típus, aki kísérti a sorsot. Füvet pedig utoljára az egyetemen szívtam. Mármint – mosolyodok el a saját kétértelmű mondatomtól -, amikor még tanulni jártam oda.

- Jól van, jól van – áll meg, és magához húz egy csókra. – És nekem sem mondod el, hogy mi bánt?

- Tényleg nincs semmi baj – cirógatom meg az arcát. – Csak lassan vizsgaidőszak, zűrösek a napjaim.

- Akkor sem tetszel nekem – csóválja meg a fejét.

- Neeem? – nézek rá csodálkozva. – Pedig azt hittem, azért jöttél hozzám, mert tetszem neked.

- Ben, kérlek – forgatja meg a szemét, de egy csókkal belefojtom a további akadékoskodást, majd utána folytatjuk az utunkat hazafele.


	7. Chapter 7

A következő hétfőn nem látom Chest, és kedden is csak ebédszünetben futunk össze.

- Leülhetek hozzád? – néz rám kissé bizonytalanul, de abban a pillanatban nem tudnám megmondani, hogy csupán a szokásos óvatosságunk, vagy a szombat éjszaka történtek okozzák a hezitálását.

- Gyere csak! – bólintok rá. – Nyúzottnak nézel ki – vizslatom.

- Kösz – grimaszol. – Amúgy ne is mondd! A héten négy zh… éjjel-nappal tanulok, és semmi látszatja… A holnapi Shakespearre-rel meg még semmire nem jutottam. Kétszáz oldal… normális az ilyen ember, aki ennyit felad?

- Ennyit én is simán szoktam – nézek rá némi megjátszott bűntudattal. – Az irodalom szak sajnos ezzel jár. De… ha gondolod, szívesen segítek.

- Ja, fogsz egy tölcsért, és beleöntöd a fejembe a tudást – húzza el a száját, ahogy hozzákezd az ebédjéhez.

- Ez sem rossz módszer, sőt a párnád alá is teheted a könyvet, de inkább arra gondoltam, hogy összeülhetnénk, és átbeszélnénk a lényeget. Kétszáz oldal baromságot nem kell átnyálazni, ahhoz viszont jóval több idő kellene, hogy átlásd a lényeget.

- Te viszont már most látod… hm… megspórolhatnánk nekem egy egész éjszakás magolást. És különben is jobban megragad, amit tőled hallok. Rendben. Nálam?

Sóhajtok, eltűnődök, hogy mi lesz még abból, ha újfent kettesben maradunk, de végül rábólintok.

- Legyen – egyezek bele, mire Chesnek felmerül az arca.

- Meddig lesz órád?

- Négyig. De utána mehetünk.

- Remek. Akkor találkozzunk a padnál négykor – mondja, és mivel én előbb fejezem be az ebédet, még beleegyezőn bólintok, és magára hagyom.

Az irodámból még felhívom Michaelt, hisz gyanítom, hogy ha csak öt fele állunk neki tanulni Chesszel, akkor viszonylag későn fogok hazaérni.

- Szia Édes! – veszi fel Michael a telefont. – Valami baj van?

- Szia! Dehogy, semmi baj. Csak szólni akartam, hogy későn érek haza, mert segítek Chesnek felkészülni a zh-jára.

- Ne már… - nyafog. – Úgy hiányzol!

- Te is hiányzol nekem, Kicsim – mosolyodom el. – Sietek, ígérem.

- De sosem szoktál ilyet…

- Tudom… de a srácnak nem biztos, hogy jót tesz, ha napokig nem alszik, és dönti magába a kávét. Hamar átrágjuk Shakespeare-t, aztán már otthon is vagyok nálad.

- Na jó! – adja meg magát. – Várlak. Főzök neked vacsorát.

- Isten ments! – nevetem el magam. – Két napig sikálhatom az odaégett edényeket, és szellőztethetem a konyhát.

- Köszönöm a bizalmat – neveti el magát Michael a vonal másik végén. – Akkor nem kapsz vacsorát.

- Jól van, jól van… Este találkozunk! – mondom még, majd elköszönünk, és letesszük a telefont.

Óra után Ches már a megszokott helyen vár, és elém jön, ahogy meglát az úton.

- Édesanyád nem fog kiakadni, hogy folyton nálatok lógok? – sandítok rá.

- Hisz még csak most jössz harmadszor – mosolyog maga elé, mintegy jelezve, hogy a múltkori esténkről semmit nem tudnak otthon. Mosolyogva megcsóválom a fejem, és megint csak az jut eszembe, hogy jó ég, mi lesz ebből?

Végül is Mrs. Marlon egészen normálisan fogadott, még beszélgettünk is egy keveset. Úgy tűnt a múltkori beszélgetésünk óta egészen magához tért. Mintha már nem gyűrné úgy maga alá a tönkrement házasságának a súlya, és újra értelmet találna abban, hogy a fiának támaszt nyújtson. Azonban, mivel gyorsan repült az idő, elnézést kértünk tőle, és bevonultunk Chester szobájába.

A srác előkotorja a könyvét, majd letelepszünk a szőnyegre. Belelapozok a könyvbe, de pontosan tudom, mi van benne, így leteszem kettőnk közé a földre, és inkább a saját logikám szerint kezdek bele a dologba. Ches eleinte unja, de aztán én is ráérzek, mi az, amivel ébren tudom tartani a figyelmét, és a végén már ő is beismeri, hogy van valami izgalmas a témában, csak meg kell találni. Néha azért belepislantok a könyvbe, hogy azért ne hagyjuk ki azokat a dolgokat sem, amit számon kérnek tőle, de így azért mégis emészthetőbb. Egy idő után elhasalunk a szőnyegen, és magunk elé vesszük a könyvet, amin lassan végig is érünk. Hiába, kétszáz oldal töltelékben alig néhány oldal fontos dolog van. A többi annyira elvont, és annyira az épp aktuális elemző saját gondolata, hogy szegény gyerekek képtelenek magukévá tenni. Nem is kell. Inkább a saját eszükkel elemezzenek, ezt próbálom Chesszel is megértetni. Eleinte próbál ragaszkodni a könyv szempontjaihoz, de mikor mutatok neki néhány homlokegyenest ellenkezőt, már az ő fantáziája is elszabadul. Ez a lényeg. Az önálló műelemzés, és nem a magolás.

Nyolc után egy kicsivel Ches besokall, és egy teátrális sóhajjal becsapja a könyvet, majd a hátára fordul.

- Szétmegy a fejem – masszírozza meg a homlokát. – Még egy szó Shakespeare-ről, és megőrülök.

- Akkor mostantól hallgatok – fordulok oldalra, és felkönyökölök. Halványan mosolyogva néz a szemembe, majd megcirógatja az arcom.

- Ne! – kéri. – Szeretem hallani a hangod. Olyan megnyugtató. Még az sem baj, hogy Shakespeare-ről beszélsz.

- Azért mára elég lesz belőle. Vagy… hogy érzed? Helyt állsz holnap?

- Nem fogok szégyent hozni rád – biztosít. – Egy négyest összehozok.

- Minimum egy négyest – nézek rá kihívóan. – Ha rosszabb leszel, elfenekellek!

- Állok elébe – vigyorodik el. – Élmény lehet tőled kikapni.

Erre inkább nem reagálok. Mit is mondhatnék, ami nem felhívás a táncra? És amitől még az ő reakciójánál is jobban tartok, az a sajátom. Veszi a lapot, kicsit elkomolyodik, és lesüti a szemét.

- Kibékültetek Michaellel?

- Nem voltunk összeveszve… csak…

- Tudom. Örülök, hogy minden rendben – mosolyog rám halványan.

- Tényleg?

- Tényleg. Bár… sokat gondoltam arra a délutánra… amit velem töltöttél. De megmondtam… semmi olyat nem kérek tőled, amit nem adsz szívesen. Ha ennyi… hogy néha segítesz tanulni… hát ennyi.

- Kösz, Ches.

- Így fair. De… mondd csak… boldog vagy?

- Alapjában véve igen – tűnődtem el. – Azon az egy bizonyos kérdésen kívül igen.

- És így lehetsz igazán boldog?

- Eddig azt hittem. Azt hittem, elég erős vagyok, hogy mindenért vállaljam a felelősséget.

- És most?

- Ches… én szeretem Michaelt.

- Nem ez volt a kérdésem.

- De csak ez számít. Minden más csak elhatározás kérdése.

- Talán – néz rám tűnődve. – Csak az a kérdés, hogy megéri-e az elhatározás. Megéri-e, hogy napi huszonnégy órában rágódsz… és aggódsz… hogy minden mozdulatodra tudatosan figyelned kell.

- Ne győzködj, kérlek! – hajtom le a fejem.

- Ahogy akarod. Nem foglak győzködni – mondja, majd megcirógatja az arcom, felemeli a fejem, és megcsókol. – Beszéljenek az érzéseink – súgja közben, és ahogy közelebb húz magához, lassan megadom magam, és egy idő után átveszem tőle az irányítást. Jó érzés csókolni, ahogy odaadóan a karjaimba simul. Most is csak egy elhatározás kellene, hogy elveszítsem a fejem.

Néhány perccel később elhúzódok tőle, és gyengéden visszanyomom a földre.

- Nem akarom felbolygatni az életem, Ches. Butaság lenne. Nem akarom eldobni a családomat… a férjemet… a fiamat… boldog vagyok velük, és ezt te is tudod.

Lesüti a szemét, és bólint. – Csak az a kérdés, hogy nem lehetnél… boldogabb… ha nyugodtabb lehetnél… ha felszabadulhatnál a félelem alól? Hisz pont azt mondod mindig, hogy nem akarsz félelemben élni.

- Ez nem félelem, csak aggodalom.

- De rámegy az életed!

- De talán sokkal többet kapok cserébe.

- Ezt neked kell tudni – sóhajt, mire megcirógatom az arcát.

- Tudom, hogy jót akarsz… hogy segíteni akarsz… de… nekem mellettük a helyem. Még akkor is, ha aggódom, még akkor is, ha minden mozdulatomat tudatosan meg kell terveznem. Ők az életem. És még ha nem is tűnik mindig úgy… boldog vagyok velük.

- Te tudod – sóhajt. – De tudd… hogy én itt vagyok.

- Ches, ez butaság! – csóválom meg a fejem. – Ne…

- Amíg nincs jobb, miért ne lehetnék itt neked a háttérben?

- Mert így nem tartod nyitva a szemed, hogy észrevedd, ha valaki szembe jön, és hiábavalón vársz rám. És mert egyáltalán nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy az, amit érzel, az az, aminek gondolod.

Már nyitná a száját, hogy kimondjon valamit, amit nem szabad, így gyorsan adok neki egy puszit, hogy megakadályozzam.

- És most ideje mennem – nézek rá szelíden, de ellentmondást nem tűrően.

- Ben… most haragszol? – kap a kezem után.

- Nem, nem haragszom. De ki kell pihenned magad a holnapi dolgozat előtt, nekem pedig haza kell mennem – mondom, és felülök, majd lassan felállok.

- Ben… - áll fel lassan ő is. – Nem akartam beleavatkozni az életedbe.

- Tudom. Nyugalom, Ches… tényleg nem haragszom. De most hazamegyek a páromhoz.

- Rendben – bólint rá. – És köszönöm… hogy segítettél.

- Ha ilyen van, bármikor. Csak szólj! De az életünket ne állítsuk a feje tetejére.

- Jól van, elfogadom – hunyta le a szemét egy pillanatra. – Menj, Michael már biztosan vár.

- Megyek. Ügyes legyél holnap! – cirógattam meg az arcát, majd kiléptem a szobából.

- Már megy is, professzor úr? – lépett oda hozzám Mrs. Marlon a nappaliban.

- Már így is kellőképpen lefárasztottam Chestert. De remélem, holnap meglesz az eredménye. Amúgy… hogy vannak?

- Próbálok segíteni Chesternek… ő pedig nekem. Legalább mi itt vagyunk egymásnak, ha már az apja lelépett.

- Most Ches jobban van, jól látom?

- Igen – bólintott rá. – Hála magának, teljesen átállt már az új rendszerre. Mind táplálkozásban, életritmusban, szokásaiban. Köszönöm, hogy jó példát mutat neki.

- Az ő érdeke, hogy megfogadja a tanácsaimat – ráztam meg a fejem. - Csak így… maradhat jó formában. Remélem ő is látja, hogy… ennek belülről kell fakadnia. Nem azért kell a leírás szerint ennie, mert én is azt csinálom… hanem mert tudja, hogy ettől marad egészséges. A külső kényszer, vagy a példa kevés.

- Azt hiszem, ez már világos a számára. Köszönöm önnek!

- Ugyan… mi sorstársak fogjunk össze – mosolyogtam rá. – Megteszem, amit lehet, ahogy nekem is segítettek, mikor az elején padlón voltam. És ha bármiben segíthetek… csak szóljon! – ajánlottam fel neki is, majd felvettem a kabátomat, és kifele indultam.

- Úgy lesz. Jó éjt, professzor úr!

- Jó éjt! - köszöntem el tőle, és hazaindultam.

Hazafele a beszélgetésünkön töprengtem. Kívülről is ennyire nyilvánvaló lehet, hogy mennyit gyötrődöm ezen a dolgon? De ettől még boldog vagyok a párommal… Bár kétségkívül nagy könnyebbség lenne, ha magam mögött hagyhatnám ezt az érzést, de viszont egyáltalán nem biztos, hogy bárhol máshol megkaphatnám azt, amit Michaeltől kapok. Soha nem éreztem még ezt senki mellett. Soha, senkitől nem kaptam még ennyit, mint tőle. És nagy valószínűséggel nem is kaphatnék senkitől.

Ilyen gondolatok közepette érek haza, de a ház már kívülről is feltűnően sötét és csendes, csak Hunter ablakából szűrődik ki némi fény. Ahogy belépek, a zajra előkerül a srác is.

- Michael lelépett – közli köszönés helyett, mire egy pillanatra meghűl bennem a vér, de Hunter elég laza, úgyhogy arra a következtetésre jutok, hogy valószínűleg nem úgy… Különben sem sejthet semmit… remélem.

- Hova? – nézek a fiamra.

- Szerinted? A Babylonba.

- Nem is mondta, hogy tervezi – csóváltam meg a fejem. De végül is megérdemlem. Én léptem le előbb.

- Szerinted? Tervezte? – huppan le a kanapéra.

- Vagy úgy… megjelent Brian, és magával cipelte – bólintok rá mindent értőn. Időnként szokott ilyet játszani a srác, mióta Justin lelépett.

- Miért engeded, hogy Briannel lógjon? – néz rám a fiam.

- Mert Brian a legjobb barátja – ülök le mellé.

- Brian egy tapló – jelenti ki a maga alig tizennyolc éves bölcsességével, amin el kell mosolyodnom, de aztán sóhajtok.

- Brian stílusa olyan amilyen… de Michaelt szereti, még akkor is, ha a világ minden kincséért sem vallaná be.

- Kihasználja.

- Talán. De próbálnád megmondani Michaelnek.

- Én? Te vagy a férje.

- Hunter… én lennék a világon a legrosszabb, ha egy rossz szót szólnék Brianre. És nem is akarok.

- De miért? – néz rám értetlenül.

- Kicsim… nem zárhatom be… nem korlátozhatom… az nem szerelem. Ha szeretem, engedem, hogy a saját útját járja. Hogy azt tegye, amit szeretne. Ha Briannel, hát Briannel.

- És ha a hülye nagy fennkölt szöveged oda vezet, hogy Brian hülyét csinál belőle?

- És ha megmondom neki, amit gondolok, és ebből úgy érzi, bele akarok szólni az életébe? Nem akarom magam ellen fordítani. És Brian… segít neki, ha szüksége van rá.

- Hát, te tudod – húzza meg a vállát. – De ettől függetlenül… most jól lelépett.

- Igen – húzom el a számat. – Vacsiztál? – nézek Hunterre.

- Nem, de semmi kedvem megint valami szójás marhasághoz.

Már veszek egy nagy levegőt, hogy kifejtsem a véleményem a táplálkozási szokásairól, de inkább meggondolom magam. Még gyerek. Nem erőltethetem rá azt a szigorú rendet, amit én tartok. Bár jó lenne, ha be bírná tartani, de ahogy Michaelre nem, úgy őrá sem kényszeríthetem a véleményem.

- Úgy csinálsz, mintha annyit ennénk belőle. De mit szólsz… rendelünk egy pizzát… ketten – lohasztom le a lelkesedését, mikor felcsillan a szeme. – És amíg ideér, összedobok egy salátát.

- Nem vagyok nyúl – fintorog, de közben a telefonjáért indul, hogy hívja a pizzériát. – Ma én választok – szól még vissza a szobája a ajtajából.

- Legyen – kiabálok utána. – De akkor te mosogatsz, és utána alvás!

Hunterrel megvacsorázunk, miközben inkább az iskolai dolgairól faggatom, csak hogy kerüljük a kényes témákat, aztán elmegyünk lefeküdni.

Eltűnődöm Hunter szavain Brianről. Hogy kihasználja Michaelt. Igen, valahol tudom, hogy igaza van, de a kettejük dolgába nem szólhatok bele. Barátok és kész. Egy barátságot sokszor senki nem ért, csak az érintettek. De valahogy Brian ma esti akciójában sok mindent érzek. Valószínűleg Michael elpanaszolta neki, hogy ma nem leszek itthon, így a srác gondolt egyet, és a kezébe vette az irányítást, ahogy mindig is szokta. Csak tudnám miért… szimplán csak el akart távolítani minket egy estére egymás közeléből? Vagy valami más szándéka is volt erre? Ő soha semmit nem tesz ok nélkül, viszont képtelenség belelátni a gondolataiba. Aztán eszembe jut a múltkori beszélgetésünk Briannal. Az az egész jelenet ugyanolyan ellentmondásos volt, mint Brian maga. Nem is próbálom megérteni, bár sokszor gondolkodtam azóta a szavain.

Ennek ellenére hamar belefáradok a fejtörésbe, elvégre nem volt egy egyszerű napom. A suliban is hosszú volt, aztán még Chesszel is tanultunk… azóta meg csak kapkodom a fejem. Végül próbálok relaxálni egy kicsit, így elnyom az álom.

Éjfél fele jön haza Michael, és bebújik mellém az ágyba. Cigifüst szaga van, gondolom Brian egész éjjel cigizett mellette… félálomban elhúzom a számat, de aztán ahogy hozzám bújik, átölelem, és gyorsan vissza is alszom.


	8. Chapter 8

Néhány nappal később minden úgy tűnik, mintha visszarázódtunk volna a normális kerékvágásba. Nem teszek szemrehányást Michaelnek, amiért elment a Babylonba, és ő sem hozza szóba, hogy késő estig korrepetáltam Chest.

A srác egyik szünetben befut hozzám, hogy viszonylag jól sikerült a dolgozata, de aztán rohan is tovább a következő órájára, és mivel még van zh-ja a héten, nem is nagyon ér rá hozzám rohangálni.

Egyik nap épp a suliból megyek jógára, és kissé el vagyok merülve a gondolataimban, mikor valaki rám köszön.

- Helló, Ben!

- Áh, Doki – térek vissza a jelenbe, és kezet rázok Dr. Wentonnal. Nyolc éve ismerjük már egymást, majdnem olyan, mintha régi jó barátok lennénk. – Hogy van?

- Ezt nekem kellene kérdeznem – mosolyog rám. – De mint mindig, csak magára kell nézni.

- Jól vagyok – bólintok rá.

- Mikor is jön hozzám?

- Még jó két hét – gondolkodom el azon, hogy milyen időpontom is van.

- Jól van, majd meglátjuk, mit produkál – mosolyog rám, de aztán elkomolyodik. – Nos… nem szeretek rossz hírt hozni, de… azt hiszem, még nem tudja, hogy Jason barátja bent van nálam a kórházban.

Sóhajtok, és egy pillanatra lehunyom a szemem.

- Nem tudtam. De… igazából nem lep meg. Hogy van?

- Nem jól. Rendszeres dialízisre lenne szüksége, de… visszautasítja.

- Tulajdonképpen… megértem. Nem akar… még tovább szenvedni… mint muszáj. Gondolom, komoly fájdalmai vannak.

- Igen. Csak orvosként szörnyű érzés ezt látni.

- Tudom. De nekünk ebbe bele kell törődnünk, Doki. Ez a vége.

- Ben… maga nem szokott ilyen borúlátó lenni – néz rám csodálkozva.

- Nem, nem szoktam. Csak amikor szemtől szemben látom… ezt az egészet. Meglátogathatom Jasont?

- Persze. Nálam van az osztályon. Megtalálja.

- Meg – bólintok rá. Hisz mi pozitívok úgy járunk hozzá a kórházba, mint haza.

- De inkább ne ilyen képpel menjen be hozzá! Öntsön belé egy kis lelket, az magának mindig sikerül.

- Majd megpróbálom. Viszlát, Doki!

- Vigyázzon magára, Ben! – köszön el még ő is, majd megyünk tovább a magunk útján.

Nehéz a szívem Jason miatt, de ma már késő van ahhoz, hogy bemenjek a kórházba. Csak imádkozhatok azért, hogy holnap még ne legyen végleg késő. A mai hangulatomnak azonban végleg annyi, így úgy döntök, inkább kihagyom a jógát, és Michael elé megyek az üzletbe. Talán az ő töretlen mosolya nem hagyja, hogy teljesen magamba roskadjak.

- Mi a baj, Édes? – jön elém Michael, ahogy belépek az üzletbe.

- Semmi komoly – próbálom megnyugtatni, és adok neki egy puszit.

- Ben… - néz rám választ várva.

- Csak kaptam néhány rossz hírt ma… elterelhetnéd a figyelmem.

- Nem mondod inkább el?

- Nem akarom a te kedved is elrontani. Inkább vidíts fel – próbálok elmosolyodni, és megcsókolom, de éppen betéved valaki, így elhúzódik, és megkérdezi a vevőt, hogy mit szeretne.

- Mikor zársz? – nézek rá, mikor a srác megkapja a képregényét, és kimegy.

- Még egy fél óra – néz rám sajnálkozva. – Addig adok neked valami kutatnivalót, ha szeretnél. Mondjuk az Astrokapitány huszon…

- Michael… most nem vágyom képregényekre.

A srác megáll velem szemben alig egy lépésre, és hosszasan fürkészi az arcom.

- Valaki beteg - néz rám csípőre tett kézzel, és nem is kérdez, csupán tesz egy kijelentést.

- Igen. Egy barátom – ismerem be.

- Ti mind barátok vagytok – mondja megsimogatva a karom. – Tehetsz valamit?

- Nem – rázom meg a fejem reménytelenül, de mivel megint betéved néhány vásárló, csak elengedem Michaelt, és hogy elfoglaljam magam, nézelődök egy kicsit.

Zárás után hazamegyünk, és mivel vacsorafőzés közben Michael ott téblábol körülöttem, idővel kicsit sikerül elterelnie a figyelmem. Amikor pedig már Hunter is hazaért, már a szokásos kedves csipkelődésben folyt a társalgás.

Legközelebb csak este, lefekvés után jut eszembe Jason, mikor már Michael békésen alszik a karjaimban. Én nem tudok aludni. Mindig ez van ilyenkor. Mikor valaki a végső stádiumba kerül közülünk, kénytelenek vagyunk szembenézni azzal, hogy ránk is ez vár. És Jason is csak hét éve pozitív. Egy évvel később kapta meg, mint én, és tessék… Bár… akárhány évig húzzuk is, az egyetlen lehetséges reakció, hogy miért ilyen hamar van vége? Mikor Paul meghalt, és én kint ültem a hidegben az utcán egy padon, csak erre tudtam gondolni. Még mikor Michael odajött hozzám, neki is csak azt tudtam mondani, hogy nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen hamar… És ilyenkor jön a bűntudat, hogy nem törődtem vele eléggé, hogy nem látogattam meg, mikor szüksége lett volna rám. Vigyáznom kellett volna rá… talán adhattam volna neki még néhány hónapot… egy évet. Holnap el kell mennem Jasonhez. Ha törik, ha szakad. Segíteni már valóban nem tudok neki, legfeljebb annyit, hogy tudja, nincs egyedül. Ezt rendíthetetlenül megfogadom magamnak, mielőtt rászánom magam arra, hogy elaludjak.

~~ o ~~

Másnap egészen délig kényszerítem magam arra, hogy ne gondoljak a rossz dolgokra, de akkor úgy döntök, hogy inkább kihagyom az ebédet, úgysincs órám utána, és elmegyek a kórházba.

A folyosón messziről odaintek Dr. Wentonnak, majd egy nővértől megkérdezem, merre találom Jasont.

Mielőtt belépnék a szobájába, egy percre még megállok az ajtaja előtt, hogy erőt gyűjtsek, legalább egy mosolyhoz, ami talán neki is segít. Végül veszek egy nagy levegőt, majd halkan bekopogok, és benyitok.

Ahogy vártam, a srác sápadt, az arca beesett, megint több kilót fogyott. Egy pillanatig úgy tűnik, mintha aludna, de aztán lassan felnéz rám.

- Szia Drága! – ülök le mellé az ágyra, és megfogom a kezét.

- Szia Ben! – szólal meg halkan, és a hangja fáradt, ami nagyon nem jó jel. – Már vártalak.

- Sajnálom, hogy késtem – mosolygok rá halványan.

- Semmi baj…

- Hogy vagy, Kicsim?

- Nem számít – mosolyodik el mélázva.

- Dehogynem. Mindig számít – szorítom meg a kezét.

- Nem, Ben, már nem számít. Ennyi. Te is tudod. Mi ne hazudjunk egymás szemébe, ez annyira… átlátszó és szánalmas.

- Jól van, nem fogunk hazudni – adom meg magam, és hagyom, hogy a szomorúság megcsillanjon a szememben.

- Nem bánom, tudod? Mármint… hogy itt a vége.

- Jason…

- Ne… komolyan mondtam. Tudod, miért?

- Miért?

- Mert ebben a hét évben éltem… mármint csupa nagybetűvel… Úgy, ahogy talán soha, ha egészséges maradok. Hamar rájöttem arra, hogy sosem szabad azt mondani, hogy majd holnap… Nincs holnap. Csak ma van.

- Tudom – bólintok rá. – Én is eszerint élek. Talán mindegyikünk.

- Dehogy. Nem, ne hidd ezt! Kevesen tanuljuk meg a pillanat értékét – csóválta meg a fejét, majd egy kicsit erőt gyűjtött, mielőtt folytatta. - De én mindent megtettem, Ben. Minden ötletemet, minden álmomat, minden gondolatomat megpróbáltam még aznap megvalósítani, mikor felmerült bennem. Mindent kipróbáltam, ami csak módomban állt, mindenhova elmentem, ahova el akartam menni… Lehet, hogy ettől sokszor úgy tűnt, szélsőséges vagyok… hisz ha bulizni akartam buliztam, ha imádkozni akartam imádkoztam… néha utólag kiderült… hogy hülyeség volt, amit a fejembe vettem… de tudod… még ezeket a dolgokat sem bánom. Mert azt tettem, amit akartam. Ez a lényeg… ez a titok… hogy tegyél meg mindent, amit szeretnél. És akkor a végén majd te is azt fogod mondani, nem bánom, hogy vége. Hisz mindent megéltem, amit egy ember megélhet.

Összeszorult a szívem, és bár Jason nem tudhatta, mi jár a fejemben, gyengén megszorította a kezem.

- Kicsim… ne tartogasd az álmaidat holnapra! Ne őrizgesd a legfinomabb borod karácsonyra… mert… bár kívánom neked, hogy még nagyon-nagyon sok karácsonyt élj meg… nem tudhatjuk… sem te, sem én… hogy mit hoz a holnap.

Lehunyta a szemét, hogy még egy kicsit összeszedje magát, így nekem is volt lehetőségem rendezni a gondolataimat.

- És ha… én magam sem látom, mit szeretnék?

- Ilyen nincs, Ben! Legfeljebb nem mered… beismerni magadnak. De ez hiba... Elvesztegetsz vele számtalan lehetőséget… és rengeteg időt. Pedig abból olyan kevés van…

- És ha elszúrok valamit, ami sokkal többet ért, mint amit kapok?

- Ha pedig nem próbálod meg, örökre… benned marad a tüske, hogy mi lett volna, ha…

- Ez nehéz – pillantok ki az ablakon, csak, hogy ne kelljen ezen az egészen töprengeni.

- Senki nem mondta, hogy könnyű – súgta Jason. Kezdett teljesen kifáradni, így inkább valami könnyebb téma fele szerettem volna terelni.

- Most már elég, Drága… túl sok butaságot hordtál nekem össze. Kifárasztod magad.

- Mit számít? – von vállat, majd felszisszen.

- Csak ne ugrálj! Wenton doki a fejemet leszedi, ha kimerítlek. Azt mondta, ha jól viselkedsz, hamar haza fog engedni.

- Ben… - forgatta meg a szemét.

- Haza akarsz menni? Ezen múlik, te is tudod.

- Nem tudom. Talán nem… Minek? Hogy két hét múlva… még egyszer visszakerüljek? Ezt az utat… megspórolhatom magamnak. Bár… hétvégén megpucoltam az ablakokat… ahhoz volt kedvem… szép lett…

- Ezért kell hazamenned. Hogy még élvezd a tiszta ablakokat.

- Már ki… élveztem… szombat délután… csak ültem ott, és… élveztem a napsütést… Talán utoljára.

Még folytatta volna, de Wenton doki lép be a szobába.

- Hogy vannak? – lép oda Jasonhoz, és gyengéden a homlokára teszi a kezét, hogy ellenőrizze a lázát.

- Pompásan, Doki – suttogja Jason. – Holnap elugrom Hawaii-ra, majd küldök képeslapot.

- Rendben – bólint rá az orvos. – De ha megbocsát az ízlésficamomért, nekem olyat küldjön, amin fűszoknyás lányok vannak.

- Egye fene… maga olyat kap… fene a gusztusát – mosolyodik el halványan Jason, majd lehunyja a szemét.

- Ennyi elég lesz mára, Ben – fordul hozzám Wenton doki. – Hagyjuk pihenni!

- Csak még egy perc – kérem, mire bólint, és kimegy.

- Kicsim, szedd össze magad! – fogom meg újra Jason kezét, de csak kinyitja a szemét, és sóhajt.

- Ben… ne feledd, amit mondtam… ne vesztegess el egyetlen napot sem!

- Úgy lesz, megígérem! – bólintok rá, és majd megszakad érte a szívem. Annyi, de annyi barátot veszítettem már el, mégis… minden egyes alkalommal ugyanolyan tébolyítóan nehéz. – Most pihenj! Holnap megint bejövök.

- Hát persze – próbál még mosolyogni, de a gyengeség legyőzi, és inkább lecsukja a szemét. Még adok egy puszit a homlokára, és nehéz szívvel kijövök a szobából.

A doki a folyosón vár, és a szemében látom a reménytelenséget, a tehetetlenséget, és hogy ez milyen kemény neki.

- Ne kíméljen! – nézek rá, mire sóhajt.

- A vírus elszabadult a szervezetében. Rohamosan zuhan a T-sejt száma. Két nap és eléri a nullát.

Az ablakpárkányra támaszkodom, és lehajtom a fejem. De a doki, ha már azt kértem tőle, hogy ne kíméljen, folytatja.

- Innentől bármelyik percben jöhet egy tüdőgyulladás, és…

- És vége.

Felix hangjára felkapom a fejem, majd odalépek hozzá, és megölelem. Magához szorít egy percre, majd elenged.

- Erősek leszünk, Ben, mint mindig – szorítja meg a vállam, mire nem túl nagy meggyőződéssel rábólintok, ő pedig a dokihoz fordul. – Bemehetek hozzá?

- Csak egy percre! Mi már kifárasztottuk. Pihennie kell!

- Rendben – bólint rá, és halkan belép Jasonhez.

- Doki – nézek Dr. Wentonra. – Ha bármi van… rám csörögne? Elég… csak egy csörgés…

- Persze, Ben. Felix is ezt kérte.

- Bármikor. Akár éjjel is.

- Úgy lesz.

- Még kérdeznék valamit…

- Csak nyugodtan.

- Tudom, hogy köti az orvosi titoktartás… de Chester Marlon… önhöz tartozik?

- Nem, de találkoztam már vele. Én akkor éppen… teljesen be voltam táblázva, mikor nyilvántartásba került. Miért kérdezi?

- Csak a srác a tanítványom, és… aggódom érte.

- Amennyire én meg tudom állapítani, jól van. És ha maga vigyáz rá, nem is lesz baj.

- Reméljük. De visszatérve Jasonre…

- Ügyeletes leszek éjjel… itt leszek vele.

- Rendben – adtam meg magam. – Köszönöm, Doki!

Még bólint, majd magamra hagy, én pedig úgy döntök, megvárom Felixet.

Néhány perccel később kilép, ahogy hátat fordítva az ablakon bámulok ki, odasétál hozzám, és megsimogatja a hátam.

- Gyere fel hozzám!

- Nem lehet – rázom meg a fejem.

- Ben, csak egy fél óra…

- Órám lesz, Kicsim, aztán haza…

Nem fejezem be a mondatot, ahogy Felix elveszi a kezét a hátamról, megértem, miért hívott. Ha én most bemegyek a suliba, egy rakás ember vesz körül, ha hazamegyek, ott a családom, Michael és Hunter… De ha ő hazamegy, nincs ott neki senki, csak a gyufaszálakból összerakott Eiffel-torony.

- Négy körül ott vagyok nálad – fordulok felé.

- Kösz, Drága! Csinálok neked egy turmixot, imádni fogod.

- Remélem – szorítom meg a karját, majd kimegyünk a kórházból, és az épület előtt elköszönünk.

Az órámon akarattal koncentrálok a mondanivalómra, így egy idő után véget ér. Szerencsére Ches nincs ott, mert neki biztosan átjönne, hogy valami nincs rendben. Utána gyorsan összeszedem a holmimat, és elindulok Felixhez.

- Szia Ben! – nyit ajtót a srác, és betessékel.

- Jól vagy, Felix?

- Persze. Félbe hagytam a Kölni dómot, gondoltam dolgozom rajta egy kicsit.

- Igen, persze… - bólintok rá mindent értőn. Én is elmegyek este jógázni. - Ígértél nekem egy turmixot.

- Kint van a konyhában – lép át a két pohárért, majd az egyiket a kezembe nyomja. Belekortyolok, majd elhúzom a szám.

- Ittam már jobbat is. Mit tettél bele?

- Sárgarépát.

- A fiam most visszakérdezne: Mi vagyok én, nyúl?

- Kell az a béta-karotin, Drága, idd csak meg. És tele van rostokkal.

- Tudom, tudom… - mondom, és iszok belőle még egy kortyot. – Annyira nem is rossz. Hogy állsz a dómmal?

- Pfff… remeg a kezem. Jobb lenne mára hagyni a francba. De az sem jobb, ha ülök, és nézek ki a fejemből, úgyhogy inkább dolgozom rajta, aztán majd holnap visszabontom. Vagy… falhoz vágom az egészet.

- Dehogy… dehogy vágod – lépek oda hozzá, és megölelem.

- Semmi értelme, Ben – hajtja a vállamra a fejét.

- De igen, van. És ezt te is tudod. Főleg, ha Jason neked is elmondta, amit nekem.

- Alig bírtam végighallgatni.

- Tudom. De ő már máshogy látja a dolgokat. Mit szeretnél most, Felix? Ebben a pillanatban… mire vágysz?

- Kifutni a világból – csóválja meg a fejét egy sóhajjal.

- Akkor tedd azt – szorítom meg a vállát határozottan, mire rám néz. – Menj el futni! Nincs túl hideg… segíteni fog.

- Összeesésig, igaz? Amíg már nem tudok gondolkodni. Talán igazad van. Ezt fogom tenni. Nem tartasz velem?

- Nekem mások a módszereim.

- Ja, tudom… te mész jógázni.

- Így van. Aztán… elgondolkodom Jason szavain.

- Van valami… amit most szeretnél?

- Nem tudom, Felix.

- Ó, én sejtem – néz rám egy halvány mosollyal. – De nem kell hülyeséget csinálni azért, mert Jason azt mondta – néz rám tűnődve, majd ad egy puszit, és elmegy átöltözni.

Tűnődve kortyolgatom a turmixom, míg visszatér, majd elindulunk. A ház előtt Felix elköszön tőlem, és tudom, hogy most tényleg összeesésig futni fog. Ki kell adnia magából a félelmet, a fájdalmat… mindent.

Az órámra nézek, és megállapítom, hogy jóga előtt már nincs időm hazamenni, viszont gyalog kényelmesen odaérek, így elindulok. Közben Jason jár a fejemben. Hogy vajon holnap láthatom-e még. Nem sok esély van rá. A doki két napot jósolt, de ilyenkor már kiszámíthatatlan… Jöhet egy láz, ami néhány órán belül végez vele… annyiszor láttam már ezt.

Jógán sem kapcsol ki teljesen az agyam, de azért egy óra viszonylagos nyugalmat kaphatok. Már csak ezért is megéri. Hogy ne temessen végleg maga alá ennek az egésznek a reménytelensége.

Este Michael is látja rajtam, hogy meg vagyok zuhanva, így Hunterre bízza a mosogatást, majd egy kis ideig faggatni próbál, aztán inkább békén hagy. Bemegyek a szobánkba, és próbálok lazítani, de ezek azok a pillanatok, mikor még a lótuszvirág ezer szirma sem képes megbékíteni a lelkemet.

Michael nem sokkal később beoson, és lefekszik, de én még jó darabig csak ülök az ágyon, és próbálok nem gondolni semmire. Éjfél körül járhat az idő, mikor elmegyek tusolni, és én is lefekszem, és bár nem nagyon hiszek benne, a kimerültség hamar legyőz.

Hajnalban riadok arra, hogy csörög a telefonom. Nem mozdulok, tudom, hogy néhány másodpercen belül úgyis elhallgat. Nem akarok gondolni rá, arra, hogy ez mit jelent. Csak elengedem Michaelt, és elfordulok tőle. A nyakamba húzom a takarót, mintha a vékony anyag megvédhetne a veszteségtől, a fájdalomtól.

Michael is felébredt, felkönyököl mögöttem, de nem szól semmit, csak odabújik hozzám, és szorosan átölel.

Bármennyire is tudom, hogy nem férfias, sírni szeretnék… de nem tudok. Minden egyes alkalommal mélyebb, letaglózóbb ez a fájdalom, és már jó ideje nem tudok sírni. Csak bámulok bele a sötétségbe, és szinte hallom Jason szavait… Nem bánom, hogy itt a vége… Igen… neki talán már könnyebb… Csak mi szenvedünk. Mi, akik végignéztük a fájdalmát, a szenvedését… mi, akiknek hiányozni fog. Mi, akik tudjuk, hogy ránk is ez vár.

Michael megcirógatja a karom, majd ad egy puszit a hajamba.

- Segíthetek valahogy? – súgja, de csak sóhajtok, és megrázom a fejem. Tudom, hogy tényleg szeretne segíteni, de ugyan mit tehetne? Hálás vagyok azért, ahogy most szorosan magához ölel, de többet nem tehet. Szükségem van most arra, hogy elmerüljek a gondolataimba, a csendbe, ami belül mélyen mégis tombol.

Úgy ér a reggel, hogy fel sem fogom. Csipog az ébresztőm, és egy sóhajjal kimászok az ágyból, hogy reggelit csináljak a többieknek.

- Maradj, majd én – húz vissza Michael, de megrázom a fejem.

- Jobb, ha elfoglalom magam.

Csak sóhajt és elenged, mire kimegyek a konyhába, és nekiállok előkészíteni a dolgokat. Közben Michael is kimászik az ágyból, és leülünk az asztalhoz, de szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy egy falatot sem tudok majd enni.

- Felébresztem Huntert – állok fel inkább, de a srác abban a pillanatban támolyog elő a szobájából. Álmosan végigmér minket, és megrázza a fejét.

- Megint összeveszetek?

- Nem – válaszoljuk kórusban Michaellel.

- Akkor mi a franc van?

- Hunter, ezt most nem kéne… - szól rá Michael, mire sóhajtok, és inkább a hűtőhöz lépek a narancsléért. A fiam utánam jön, és megfogja a kezem.

- Apa, mi történt?

- Meghalt egy barátom – sóhajtok, mire a srác is lesápad. Tudja, hogy ez mit jelent.

- Mikor?

- Pár órája.

- Sajnálom.

- Tudom, Kicsim – ölelem magamhoz. - Gyere, egyetek valamit!

- És te? Neked is fontos, hogy egyél!

- Majd később – hárítom el, és inkább adok egy puszit mindkettőjüknek, veszem a kabátom, és elindulok a suliba.

Megtartom az első két órámat, de a filozófia előadásom meglehetősen sötét hangvételűre sikeredik, ami akaratom ellenére a srácokat is megviseli. Nem készek ők még arra, hogy az élet nagy dolgaival szembenézzenek, és most olyan dolgokat zúdítok a nyakukba, amit nem kéne. Ennek ellenére nem tehetek ellene semmit.

Ebédszünetben bezárkózok az irodámba, leülök az asztalomhoz, és a gondolataimba merülök. Egy idő után a tenyerembe temetem az arcom, ahogy Jason szavain mélázom. Igaza van. Sosem tudhatjuk, mit hoz a holnap. Talán holnap, vagy egy hét múlva én leszek az ő helyében. És vajon akkor majd elmondhatom én is, hogy nem bánom, hogy vége? Vajon megtettem mindent, amit szerettem volna? Nem is tudom. Általában én is eszerint próbálok élni, de vajon mindig sikerül? Van egy jó állásom, azt csinálom, amit mindig is szerettem: tanítok. Kiadtam egy könyvet, ezzel az írói álmaim is valóra váltak. És van egy szerető családom, amiről nem is álmodhattam azóta, hogy pozitív lettem. Igen, ez mind igaz. De mégis újra és újra az jut eszembe, hogy vajon megtettem mindent, amit szerettem volna? És vajon tényleg szeretném azt, amiről most hirtelen, Jason hatására azt hiszem, hogy szeretném?

Mikor Jason arról beszélt, hogy minden vágyunkat azonnal valóra kell váltani, eszembe jutott Ches… és az a múltkori csók… amikor tényleg csak egy elhatározás kellett volna, hogy a srác az enyém legyen. Vajon tényleg csak nem merem beismerni magamnak, hogy szeretném? Ebben is igaza lehet Jasonnek? És Michael? – tolakodik a fejembe a következő kérdés. Beleroppanna, ha elhagynám, és én is. De ebből talpra állhat… a HIV-ből nem. Soha. Ebből nincs kiút, csak a halál. Hát kívánom én neki azt, amin most Jason keresztülment, és én is keresztül fogok?

Órákon keresztül gyötrődöm, ahogy mindig is szoktam, ha maga alá temet az élet, még szerencse, hogy beállítottam a telefonom, így nem kések el a következő órámról.

Óra után aztán hazamegyek, és nekilátok vacsorát főzni. Michael még nincs otthon, Hunter is közben fut be, és be is vonul a szobájába tanulni.

Főzés közben is tovább gondolkodom, és hogy, hogy nem, az az átkozott kés jön a kezembe, amivel a múltkor megvágtam az ujjam. Belevágom a mosogatóba, és leroskadok az asztalhoz.

Elegem van… mindenből. A tenyerembe temetem az arcom, és megpróbálok mélyeket lélegezve összeszedni magam, és valamelyest sikerül is.

Miközben befejezem a vacsorát, azon tűnődöm, hogy vajon miért pont most ne lennék elég bátor? Szembenézek a betegséggel, bármivel… akkor most is képes vagyok rá.

Mikor mindennel végzek, még belépek Hunterhez.

- Kicsim, el kell mennem! A vacsora a tűzhelyen, ha Michael hazaért csak melegítsétek meg.

- Hova mész?

- Van egy kis dolgom. Sietek haza! – ígérem neki, majd felveszem a kabátom, és kilépek az utcára.


	9. Chapter 9

A hideg utcán a csípős szél valamelyest magamhoz térít, de közel sem annyira, hogy egyszerűen fogjam magam, és visszaforduljak. Csupán eltűnődöm. Mi is az az érzés, ami most Cheshez vezet?

Szeretem? Talán. Jobban szeretem, mint Michaelt? Nem. Határozottan nem.  
Akkor mégis miért? Mit várok tőle?

Tudom, hogy egy szavamba kerülne, és az enyém lehetne a srác. Bármit kérhetnék tőle. Egy szenvedélyes éjszakát, de akár komolyabb kapcsolatot is. Még azt is elfogadná, hogy Michaellel maradjak, és ő ott legyen nekem a háttérben. Én viszont ilyesmire képtelen vagyok. Nem tudok hazudozni, nem tudok áltatni, becsapni olyan embereket, akiket szeretek.

Mindenképpen választanom kell, csak az a kérdés, hogy a szívem, vagy a lelkiismeretem szerint?

Mit várok a ma esti látogatástól? Tisztázni ezt az egész lehetetlen helyzetet. Leginkább magamban. Talán meg akarom győzni magam arról, hogy Chestől is megkaphatnám, amire szükségem van. Még akkor is, ha ő még elég fiatal. Sokkal fiatalabb nálam. Alig három évvel idősebb a fiamnál. Mégis… talán a betegség megtanítja… már meg is tanította komolyan gondolkodni… megtanította az emberi kapcsolatok értékére, fontosságára. És idővel a lelki békéjét is megtalálja majd, amivel mindketten békére lelhetnénk.

Tudom, hogy egy kicsit ő is szeret. Kicsit… a többi ragaszkodás… remény… menekülés a félelemből… a biztonság, a nyugalom keresése, amit mellettem megtalálhatna.  
Egy kicsit szeretem… egy kicsit ő is szeret… talán lenne értelme… talán működhetne.  
És ezzel megóvhatnám Michaelt a korai és fájdalmas haláltól… és attól, hogy végig kelljen néznie, ami majd velem történik.

Lassan rovom az utcákat, de nem igazán emlékszem, merre jártam, vagy egyes helyeken hogy jutottam át az úttesten. Mintha ott sem lennék, csak testben. Nem tudom, milyen őrangyal kísér ezen az estén, de hálát adok neki, hogy egyáltalán sértetlenül eljutok Chesék házáig.  
Végigfut rajtam a gondolat, hogy az édesanyja hülyének fog nézni, hogy késő este beállítok hozzájuk. Sőt, lehet, hogy be sem enged. Bár a múltkor egészen kedves volt. Úgy tűnik, ő már elfogadta a fia betegségét, és ezzel együtt engem is. Nem könnyű ez… Debbie-nek hónapokig tartott. Megértettem… Michael nem beteg… és Debbie féltette a fiát. Teljesen természetes reakció ez egy anya részéről. Mégis… rosszul esett. Azóta azonban egészen jóban lettünk. Fiaként fogadott el, főleg az esküvőnk után. Milyen mérges lenne rám, ha… jó ég… még elképzelni is szörnyű…

Egy percig farkasszemet nézek a csengővel, majd veszek egy nagy levegőt, és becsengetek.  
Szerencsére maga Ches nyit ajtót. Egy pillanatig csodálkozva néz rám, majd elmosolyodik.

- Szia! Hogy kerülsz ide?

- Szép… - mosolyodom el én is. – Így fogadni egy barátot… Beengedsz?

- Persze. Gyere csak! – nyitja szélesebbre az ajtót, és én belépek mellette.

Óvatosan körülnézek, míg becsukja mögöttem az ajtót, de mivel a ház többi részében csend van, Ches felé fordulok, majd gyengéden a vállára teszem a kezem, a falhoz szorítom, és megcsókolom.

Pár másodpercig érzem a meglepődését, de aztán megadja magát, és visszacsókol. Átkarolja a nyakam, és hozzám simul. Jó érzés csókolni, még akkor is, ha érzek benne némi bizonytalanságot… némi megilletődöttséget… zavart. A csókja mégis édes… kívánom.  
Néhány perccel később elengedi a nyakam, és a vállamra téve a kezét finoman eltol magától.

- Ben… - súgja rekedten. – Én nagyon örülök, hogy itt vagy… de mi történt? Valami baj van?

- Nincs semmi baj – cirógatom meg az arcát. Aggódva néz rám, és egy pillanatra átfut az agyamon, hogy Michael is ugyanilyen gyorsan átlátott rajtam mindig. Mindig tudta, ha valamit rejtegetni vagy titkolni akarok.

- Összekaptatok Michaellel? – fürkész továbbra is.

- Nem, nem kaptunk össze. Csak eszembe jutottál… látni akartalak. Ez olyan nagy baj?

- Dehogy – rázza meg a fejét. – Csak… nem értem.

- Én sem – súgom neki, majd visszanyomom a falhoz, és újra az ajkára tapad az ajkam.

Elmosolyodom, ahogy rájövök, miből származik a bizonytalansága. Tapasztalatlanság, semmi más. Hiába volt fél évig együtt azzal a fiúval, aki megfertőzte, akkor is csak egy fiatal srác. Nagyon fiatal. És ha a volt barátja is ez a korosztály volt, netán mindketten az elsők voltak egymásnak… akkor érthető, ha kicsit zavarba hozza a csókom. Hisz, ahogy szoktam, magabiztos vagyok, határozott, irányító. Kicsit talán meglepem vele.

Michaellel sosem volt ilyen gondom. Ő sok mindent megélt már mire találkoztunk. Elvégre a Babylonban nőtt fel… és amúgy is, Brian mellett. És Michaelben azt imádom, hogy tökéletesen elfogad ilyennek. Szereti, ha én irányítok. És az odaadása csak még jobban feltüzel.  
Gond, mondom… pedig dehogy gond. Bármit megtaníthatok Chesnek is, főleg, ha olyan jó tanítványnak bizonyul, mint a suliban.

Jó néhány perccel később levegőért kapkodva válunk szét, én pedig a válla fölött a falak támaszkodom, és fürkészem a szemét, majd egy pillantást vetek a lakás belseje felé.

- Édesanyád?

- Nincs itthon – mondja még mindig pihegve. – Egy barátnőjével színházba mentek… aztán vacsorázni. Csak éjfél körül várható. Be… jössz… hozzám?

- Már azt hittem, sosem hívsz – hunyorítok rá, és ellököm magam a faltól. Ches még mindig tűnődve csóválja a fejét, de azért elindul előttem.

Mikor bezárul mögöttünk az ajtaja, komolyan néz rám.

- Ben…

- Mi a baj? – lépek oda hozzá. – Megijesztettelek? – ölelem magamhoz.

- Nem – súgja. – Csak tényleg nem értem. Eddig olyan határozottan elutasítottál. Mégis… valami baj van otthon?

- Nem, tényleg. Gyere, üljünk le! – fogom meg a kezét, az ágyhoz húzom, és leülünk a szélére. – Olyan helyes srác vagy – cirógatom meg az arcát, mire kimondhatatlanul zavarba jön, és elpirul.

Óhatatlanul megint Michael jut eszembe. Időnként őt is zavarba tudom hozni, sőt, saját magát tudja a legjobban zavarba hozni, de elpirulni még nem nagyon láttam. Mondjuk nem is csoda, Debbie mellett nőtt fel. Hogy ez most jó vagy rossz? Nem tudom. Chesnek most eszméletlenül jól áll, Michaelben viszont szeretem a vagányságát, a belevalóságát.

- Azt mondtad, a fiad lehetnék… - hajtja le a fejét Ches.

- Ez így igaz. De már akkor sem vagy gyerek. Ahogy a fiam sem az. Szinte kész férfi.

- De… mi változott, Ben? – néz rám újra kérdőn.

- A gondolkodásom… azt hiszem.

- És miért?

- Nem számít – csóválom meg a fejem.

- De igen…

- Hidd el, hogy nem – simul a tenyerem az arcára, és megcsókolom.

Elveszek ebben a csókban, és lassan ő is kezd ráérezni az igazi csók ízére. Közben cirógatom az arcát, a nyakát, a vállát. Mikor végleg kifogyunk a szuszból, a homlokát az enyémnek dönti.

- Még sosem csókolt így senki – súgja.

- Tudom – mosolyodok el, és adok neki egy puszit. – Azt hiszem, sok minden van, amit még nem tapasztaltál meg.

Ettől megint zavarba jön, de csak felemelem a fejét, és megcsókolom. Lassan oldódik a zavara, de végül hozzám simul, és a hátamat cirógatja.

Úgy egy perccel később egy laza mozdulattal lehúzom a pólóját, majd hanyatt döntöm az ágyon és fölé kerekedek, de már csókolom is újra. Egy pillanatra átfut rajtam, hogy Chesből valahogy hiányzik az a szenvedély, amit úgy szeretek Michaelben, de elhessegetem magamtól ezt a gondolatot.

Végigcsókolom a nyakát és a vállát, és halványan elmosolyodom, ahogy időnként beleremeg az érintésembe. Az el-elakadó lélegzete bizonyítja, hogy nagyon is élvezi a ténykedésemet. Időnként beletúr a hajamba, ami számomra mindig is izgató volt, de ő még nem jött rá, hogy hogyan tegye, hogy igazán megőrítsen vele. Michael már tudja. Már attól teljesen begerjedek, ahogy csak felidézem azt az érzést. Közben a csókjaimmal felfedezem a srác mellkasát, a hasát, majd visszatérek az ajkához.

Csók közben a keze bekíváncsiskodik a pólóm alá, majd, mikor megunom, hogy a felesleges ruhadarab az utunkban áll, felemelkedek, és megszabadulok tőle. Ches elismerőn mér végig, pedig nem egyszer látott már a Babylonban félmeztelenül táncolni. Most egy pillanatra mégis úgy érzem, inkább a külsőséget látja bennem. Megértem, hogy izgatóan hat rá, de nem maradok mindig ilyen. Ez a gondolat kicsit lelomboz, de aztán felül ő is, végigsimogatja a mellkasomat, majd megcsókol, és ez elűzi a baljós gondolataimat.

Igazam volt, jó tanítvány, mint az iskolában. A csókja már sokkal határozottam, mint volt, de még mindig nincs benn az a szenvedély, ami úgy lángra lobbant, hogy végképp elveszítsem a fejem.

Jó vele… hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, hogy nem. Az odaadása érzéki, a félénksége nagyon is izgató, de hiányzik az a mindent elsöprő szenvedély. Amikor Michaellel szeretkezünk, sokszor azon csodálkozom, hogy nem lobban lángra a lepedő alattunk.  
Végül visszahúz vízszintesbe, és fordít a helyzetünkön, hogy ezúttal ő kerüljön felülre. Nem mondom, hogy ellenemre van ez a pozíció, de valahogy mégis valami megváltozik bennem.

Ahogy végigcsókolja a mellkasomat, már egyre sűrűbben tolakszik az agyamba Michael képe, és ezzel párhuzamosan lassan magamhoz térek. Elönt a bűntudat. Michael miatt, és Ches miatt is. Hogy tehetem ezt velük? Mindkettejükkel. Összeszorítom a szemem, és egy pillanat alatt döntök. Képtelen vagyok tovább csinálni.

- Ches… állj! Kérlek… - érintem meg a vállát.

- Miért? – súgja, és a lehelete megborzongatja a bőröm.

- Kérlek, Ches…

Rám néz, a szemében látom az értetlenséget. Odahajol hozzám egy csókra, de ezt már nem tudom viszonozni.

- Mi a baj? – kérdezi ijedten, de csak sóhajtok, és megrázom a fejem. Felülök mellette, és félig hátat fordítok neki, hogy ne kelljen látnom a szemében azt az ezer érzést. – Ben, mi a baj? – simogatja végig a hátam. - Valami rosszat tettem? Nem akartam…

- Nem tettél semmi rosszat – sóhajtok. Ha valaki rosszat tett, akkor az én vagyok. Majdnem megcsaltam Michaelt… és becsaptam Chest. Nem ezt érdemlik tőlem. Hogy tehettem ezt?

- Akkor? - kérdezi Ches még mindig értetlenül.

- Nem lenne szabad itt lennem – mondom neki halkan, és már felállnék az ágyról, de elkapja a karom.

- Engedj, kérlek! – kérem halkan, de megszorítja a karom.

- Nem, amíg nem tisztáztuk ezt az egészet. Ha most elrohansz, soha többé nem állunk szóba egymással, és azt nem akarom – kéri, szinte könyörög, és nekem összeszorul a szívem.

- Ches… kérlek… haza kell mennem! – csuklik el a hangom. Hogy tehettem ezt ezzel a fiúval? Sokadszor csepegtettem reményt a szívébe, és ezúttal túlmentem minden határon. Mit érezhet most? Talán már el is hitette magával, hogy lehet köztünk valami. Miért ne tette volna? Minden okot megadtam neki, hogy azt higgye. És ezután eldobom…

- Öt perc, Ben. Ennyit kérek, és azt hiszem, ennyit megérdemlek – néz rám komolyan, és belátom, hogy igaza van. Megérdemli a magyarázatot, még akkor is, ha utálni fog érte. Már-már válaszolnék, de nem hagy szóhoz jutni. – Nézd… - fogja meg a kezem. – Azt hiszem… ez most elég világos volt… ez az elutasítás… hogy megértsem… hogy nem kérhetek tőled többet, mint a barátságodat. Most átjött az üzenet… amit eddig nem akartam megérteni, hiába mondtad. Csak azt mondd meg… mi volt ez? Miért csináltad ezt?

Végiggondolom a kérdéseit, de csak csóválva lehajtom a fejem.

- Ben, kérlek, bízz bennem!

- Nem akarlak bántani. Így is épp eleget bántottalak már.

- Jogom van tudni.

- Meg kellett próbálnom – sóhajtok, és lehajtom a fejem.

- Miért?

- Ha meg tudom tenni… veled maradtam volna. Ha akartad volna…

Kis ideig gondolkodik, majd elengedi a kezem.

- Hogy megvédd Michaelt – sóhajt megvilágosodva. – Bolond vagy – karolja át a vállam. – Feláldoztad volna a boldogságodat… érte… értem… De hármunk közül egyikünk sem lehetett volna boldog. Főleg te nem… és Michael.

- Jót akartam…

- Tudom.  
- Sajnálom, Ches – nézek fel rá.

- Mit?

- Nem lett volna szabad ide jönnöm. Hiba volt… ez az este. Nem volt fair veled szemben. Szemét volt részemről.

- Nem, Kedves. Ez kellett. Hogy végre mindketten tisztán lássunk. Főleg te. De én is. Te rádöbbentél, mit szeretnél, én pedig megértettem, hogy sosem lehetsz az enyém. Egy kicsit sajnálom, tudod? – jelenik meg egy halvány szomorú mosoly az arcán.

- Miért?

- Mert… ez a kis kóstoló, amit kaptam belőled… fergeteges volt. Még sosem… éreztem ilyet. Irigylem Michaelt, tudod?

Én is elmosolyodtam egy pillanatra, de aztán lehajtottam a fejem. Kis ideig tűnődöm, majd újra felnézek rá.

- Tényleg sajnálom, Ches. Talán igazad van, hogy szükség volt erre a felismerésre… de nagy árat fizetünk érte. Megbántottalak… kihasználtalak… visszaéltem az érzéseiddel… a bizalmaddal.

- Talán… egy kicsit. De… valamire azért én is rájöttem – mosolyodott el. – Tényleg a te korosztályodból kell pasit keresnem. Mondtam már… normális, megbízható, tapasztalt, szenvedélyes… Még ha hülyeséget csinál is… utána hazajön…

Homlokráncolva nézek rá, és valamit nem értek.

- Mi a baj? – komolyodik el.

- Csak tűnődöm.

- Min?

- Azt hittem… Attól féltem… jobban kiborulsz.

Egy mély sóhajjal lehajtja a fejét. – Mit vártál, Ben? Hogy földhöz csapkodom a kispárnámat, és ugrálok rajta, hogy márpedig nem mész haza? Változtatna ez bármin is? Akkor itt maradnál? – néz fel rám, és ezúttal azt látom a szemében, amit vártam. Csalódást. Fájdalmat. Megbántottságot. Szemrehányást. – Hisztizzek? Akkor velem maradsz? Sírjak? Majd. Majd ha elmentél. Miért nehezíteném meg neked? De már nem tudom sokáig tartani magam.

- Vagyis húzzak a francba – sandítok rá bűntudatosan.

- Nem akarlak elküldeni, Ben. A barátom vagy, és az ajtóm bármikor nyitva van előtted. De most szeretnék egy kicsit levegőhöz jutni.

- Rendben – bólintok rá, és felállok az ágyról. Ezúttal engedi. Felveszem a pulcsim, majd a kabátomért nyúlok, miközben még mindig bocsánatkérőn rá nézek. Közben kiült az ágy szélére, és ő is felvette a pólóját.

- Ches…

- Ha még húszszor kérsz bocsánatot, az sem változtat semmin, Ben. Nem haragszom, és nem akarom emiatt elveszíteni a barátságod. Csak idő kell, míg… megtanulok máshogy nézni rád.

- Tudom. Talán… jó lenne, ha egy kis ideig nem… találkoznánk.

- Mondjuk szombatig? – néz rám egy elkínzott mosollyal, mire megcsóválom a fejem.

- Ches…

- Szükségem lenne a segítségedre… ha ez nem… történik… akkor is megkértelek volna.

- Mire?

- Eladtuk a házat… és vettünk egy kis lakást anyával. Hogy apámat ki tudjuk fizetni, és hagyjon minket békén. De szombaton ki kell költöznünk. Segítesz? Hozhatod… Michaelt is… és bemutathatnád a fiadat. Mit szólsz?

- Nem tudom, Ches… Ez még sok mindentől függ… Meglátom, oké?

- Kösz, Ben. Tudod, nem sok ember van, akire számíthatok… Pénteken bemegyek valamelyik órádra, és majd meglátjuk.

- Rendben – sóhajtok. – És most hagylak… levegőhöz jutni. És tudom, hogy már ezerszer mondtam… sajnálom.

- Tudom – simogatja meg a karom. – De most nem ez a fontos. Menj! Michael biztosan vár.

- Megyek – bólintok rá, és elindulok kifele.

Ches kikísér, de már nem beszélünk, az ajtóban még megölel egy pillanatra, majd kienged.

Ha az idefele úton vigyázott rám egy őrangyal, akkor hazafele talán több is. Annak az útnak egyetlen pillanatát sem vagyok képes felidézni.

Csak egy kérdés lüktetett bennem szinte minden lépésemmel. Hogy tehettem ezt?

Hogy tehettem kockára a házasságomat… a boldogságomat… azt a szerelmet… szeretetet… és még rengeteg mindent, amit Michaeltől kapok?

Egyszerűen hogy merülhetett fel bennem a gondolat, hogy mindezt eldobom magamtól? Belehalnék. A lelkem mindenképpen.

Mikor hazaérek, látom, hogy a nappaliban ég még egy kislámpa.

Valaki ébren van.

Biztosan Michael… képes leszek vajon a szemébe nézni?

Biztosan haragszik…

Nehéz szívvel lépek be a házba. Becsukom az ajtót, ledobom a kabátom, és egy sóhajjal belépek a nappaliba.

Michael az egyik fotelban ül, és egy pillanatig tényleg bosszúsan néz rám, de aztán megváltozik a tekintete. Szarul nézhetek ki, mert aggódóvá válik a pillantása. Feláll, és odasétál hozzám.

- Ben, jól vagy? – néz rám némi ijedtséggel a hangjában. Azok után, amit tettem, még mindig képes aggódni értem. Marokra szorítja a szívem a bűntudat. Képtelen vagyok válaszolni, csak odalépek hozzá, és szorosan magamhoz ölelem.

- Most már igen – súgom neki egy perccel később, majd ahogy a vállamra hajtja a fejét, már tudom, soha semmiért nem cserélném el őt, és azt a boldogságot, amit kaphatok tőle.


	10. Chapter 10

Képtelen vagyok elaludni, de mivel Michael békésen szuszog mellettem, hajnali kettőkor inkább felkelek, nehogy őt is felébresszem a forgolódásommal. Kimegyek a nappaliba, és az utcáról beszűrődő halvány fényben letelepszem a kanapéra, és újra elmerülök a gondolataimban. Tudom, hogy jól döntöttem, és tudom, hogy jó lesz így. Inkább azon tűnődöm, egyszerűen hogy merülhetett fel bennem a gondolat… Kockáztatni a biztos boldogságomat… a szerető családomat… normális vagyok én? Ebben a pillanatban kétségbe vonom.

Fogalmam sincs, mennyi idővel később, Michael utánam jön.

- Megírod? – karolja át a nyakam nyűgösen, álmosan, ahogy megáll a kanapé mögött. A hiányom felébreszthette. Hosszú ideje nem aludtunk már egymás nélkül, talán még álmunkban is hiányoljuk a másik közelségét.

- Tessék? – próbálok visszatérni a valóságba.

- Megírod?

- Micsodát?

- Ami történt. Tudod, mint annak idején Anthonyt.

Hát igen… azt a bolondságot akkor nem tudtam elmondani neki, mert engem is kimondhatatlanul felkavart, így megírtam egy novellában, és megkértem Michaelt, hogy olvassa el, és mondja el a véleményét a történetről.

- Nem – rázom meg a fejem. – Ezt most elmondanám.  
Csak bólint, megkerüli a kanapét, és leül mellém. A tekintete már éberebb, figyelő, és aggódó, én pedig egy sóhajjal megpróbálom összeszedni a gondolataimat, majd belekezdek.

- Emlékszel, mit mondtam egyszer… miután… Paul meghalt?

Lehajtja a fejét, ahogy az a veszekedésünk eszébe jut. Pedig az én hibám volt, nem is az övé. Tele voltam szteroiddal, agresszív voltam, és veszett halálfélelmem volt. Ellenségemnek se kívánom azt a néhány napot. És majdnem sikerült elmarnom magam mellől a férfit, aki szeret.

- Azt mondtad, hogy egy pozitív srácot kellene keresned magadnak… hogy úgy könnyebb lenne. Chester… megkísértette a szíved?

- Nem – rázom meg a fejem. – A szívemet nem… a szívem téged szeret… mindig is téged szeretett. Csak… talán az agyamat… a lelkiismeretemet… vagy nem is tudom.

- Még mindig miattam aggódsz? – simul a tenyere az arcomra, de képtelen vagyok a szemébe nézni.

- Hogy tudnék nem aggódni, Michael? Hogy tudnám kizárni a gondolataimból, hogy bármikor megfertőzhetlek? Még a gyönyör legelsöprőbb pillanataiban is ott lüktet bennem a kérdés, hogy mi van, ha pont most… fertőzlek meg? Hogy tudnék nem gondolni rá?

- Úgy, hogy vigyázunk. Nem lesz semmi baj. De ha mégis… nem számít… átvészeljük… Túléljük. Azt is. Emlékszel… a szuperhősök mindig mindent túlélnek. Ezt tanultam a képregényekből.

Összeszorul a szívem, ahogy sugárzik a szerelem a szeméből. Ezeket a szavakat azon az előadásán mondta, amit a diákjaimnak tartott, néhány nappal azután, hogy megismertük egymást. És most ugyanazzal a szenvedéllyel mondja ki mint akkor, és ami már első látásra is megfogott benne. Már akkor, mikor legelőször tévedtem be a képregényboltba.

- Sosem bocsátanám meg magamnak… - sóhajtok mindezek ellenére.

- Ben… hogy is szoktad mondani? – simogatja meg a karom. - A titok… hogy ne rágódjunk a múlton… és ne féljünk a jövőtől… és éljünk csak a mának! Hát elfelejtetted?

Lehunyom a szemem, és megrázom a fejem. Tényleg ezt szoktam mondani.

- Nem, nem felejtettem el. És ha csak a saját életemet kockáztatom, tudok is eszerint élni. De…

- Mesélj inkább arról… - szakít félbe, mielőtt még teljesen belelovalom magam a témába -, mi volt Chesterrel? Lefeküdtél vele? – néz rám szelíden, és egy szemernyi szemrehányást sem látok a szemében.

- Nem – rázom meg a fejem. – Nem tudtam megtenni.

- Miért?

- Mert csak rád tudtam gondolni. És arra, hogy mi a francot keresek én ott? Hogy mit akarok ettől a fiútól? Folyton téged kerestelek benne… a csókjában, minden mozdulatában… de ő nem te vagy.

- De szereted őt…

- Igen, szeretem, de… ez nem ugyanaz az érzés, mint amit irántad érzek. Közel sem ugyanaz. És erre akkor döbbentem rá igazán, mikor…

- Mikor az este elmentél hozzá.

- Igen – hajtom le a fejem.

- Ben… nem baj, ha szereted – karolja át a vállam, és nekem eszembe jut ugyanaz a régi beszélgetésünk, ami neki. Én mondtam ugyanezeket a szavakat, mikor megtudtam, hogy a szíve mélyén igazán szereti Briant. Mindig is szerette, és mindig is szeretni fogja. – Tudom, mekkora szíved van – mondja, és ad egy puszit. – Belefér ő is. Amíg tudod, hogy ez nem ugyanaz az érzés… addig nincs semmi baj. De… tényleg… olyan nehéz velem?

- Michael, szeretlek! – nézek rá kétségbeesetten, mert tudom, bármit mondanék, úgysem értené meg. Nem azért, mert nem akarja, egyszerűen azért, mert másként látja a világot, mint én. És ez így van jól.

- Tudom… tudom – cirógatja meg az arcom. - De nem ezt kérdeztem.

- Néha… szinte beleőrülök a félelembe… hogy tönkreteszem az életed.

- De… nem lenne akkora katasztrófa, mint amekkorának beállítod…

- Michael, te nem tudod, mit beszélsz – csóválom meg a fejem csüggedten.

- Miért? Csak rád kell nézni. Jobb formában vagy, mint az egészséges emberek kilencven százaléka.

- Hát persze… de te azt is tudod, milyen keményen küzdök ezért! És valószínűleg bármilyen keményen harcolok a vírus ellen… bármit teszek, hogy legyőzzem… negyven, legfeljebb negyvenöt évesen koporsóba kerülök. Már így is… tovább húztam, mint a legtöbb srác, aki velem együtt kapta meg.

- Ne mondd ezt, kérlek! – néz rám ijedten.

- Ez az igazság, Kicsim – cirógatom meg az arcát. – Ahogy Debbie mondaná… ezzel együtt kell élned. Nézd meg a srácokat körülöttem… mint Jason. Jóval utánam kapta meg a kórt… és már elment… én szerencsés vagyok.

- Nem akarom, hogy meghalj!

- Jaj, Kicsim – húzom magamhoz, mire olyan szorosan átölel, hogy alig kapok levegőt. – Tudod, hogy mindent megteszek, hogy eltoljam ezt a napot, amennyire csak lehet. De végül nem kerülhetem el. És azt mondod, vállalnád, hogy elvegyem tőled is az életed felét? Ahelyett, hogy élnél kilencven vagy száz évig, meghalnál értem alig ötven évesen? Hogy tehetnék ilyet?

- Ben, ha te… ha te meghalsz… nekem…

- Cssss… ezt a mondatot inkább ne fejezd be! – súgom neki, és felemelem a fejét, hogy megcsókolhassam. – Ígérd meg nekem – kérem suttogva, mikor szétválunk -, hogy ha meghalok… nem sokáig bánkódsz utánam. Élned kell az életed tovább… boldogan. Keress egy srácot… lehetőleg olyat, aki nem pozitív… és légy boldog!

Csak megrázza a fejét, és visszabújik hozzám. Tudom, most még imával sem tudnám elmozdítani.

- Tudod, Kicsim… - simogatom a haját – a jelenléted az életemben egy olyan dolog, ami mindennél jobban segít, hogy életben tudjak maradni. Többet ér, mint a fehérjeturmix és a kondizás. Meg merem kockáztatni, hogy még a gyógyszereknél is hatásosabb. Olyan, mintha kapaszkodhatnék beléd, hogy ne sodorjon el az ár. És… ami Ches és köztem történt…

- Cssss… - néz fel rám, és ad egy puszit. – Hisz nem történt semmi.

- Azt hittem, hogy… tényleg azt hittem, hogy könnyebb lenne… - sóhajtok még mindig azon csodálkozva, hogy lehettem ekkora barom. - És bizonyos szempontból tényleg könnyebb lenne. De… hiába a könnyebbség… ha nincs ott az az érzés… akkor az egész… nem ér semmit… Közel sem lehetnék olyan boldog… mint veled. Hiába nehéz… sokszor nehéz…

Egy kis időre elhallgatok, ahogy eszembe jut valami, és végiggondolom.

- Jasonnek igaza volt…

- Miben is? – néz fel Michael.

- Tudod… mikor utoljára meglátogattam a kórházban… a halála előtti nap… azt mondta ne halogassak semmit, soha… hogy minden álmomat, minden gondolatomat valósítsam meg még aznap, hogy felmerül bennem.

- Ezért mentél el Cheshez?

- Igen, ezért, de… most nem ezt akartam kihozni belőle. Visszakérdeztem, hogy mi van akkor, ha nem látom tisztán, hogy mit szeretnék.

- És mit válaszolt?

- Hogy látom én pontosan, csak nem merem látni, nem merem megtenni, amit a szívem mélyén szeretnék. Ó, mekkora ökör vagyok… - döntöm hátra a fejem, ahogy letaglóz az újabb felismerés. - Hogy érthettem ennyire félre? Azt hittem, azt nem merem látni… hogy meg akarom próbálni Chesszel… hogy, azt nem merem látni, hogy kipróbálnám egy pozitív sráccal… Dehogy… Sokkal nagyobb bátorság kell belátni azt, hogy veled akarok lenni, még akkor is, ha veszélybe sodorlak. Tudom, hogy önző vagyok… tudom, hogy nincs jogom ezt tenni veled… de téged akarlak.

- És ezzel kimondhatatlanul boldoggá teszel – cirógatja meg az arcom Michael, majd megcsókol. Csodálatos érzéssel tölt el a csókja, még a megszokotton felül is. Olyan, mintha ezzel az előbbi felismeréssel a szerelmem iránta még sokkal erősebbé vált volna. Olyan erőssé, ami bármit kibír. Végül Michael elenged, és a vállamra hajtja a fejét, én pedig szorosan magamhoz ölelem.

Egy kis ideig a gondolatainkba merülve ülünk, majd Michael töri meg a csendet.

- És mi lesz most Chesszel? Gondolom, azért neki sem könnyű a helyzet.

- Nem… Próbálta tartani magát, mikor eljöttem tőle, próbált kemény lenni… de tudom, hogy… tudom, hogy mit tettem vele ezzel, és tudom, hogy szenved. Nagyon kegyetlen dolog volt, amit műveltem vele. Ennek ellenére szeretném, ha a barátságunkat megőrizhetnénk. Persze… csak ha te sem bánod.

- Szüksége van rád – tűnődik Michael, de aztán felnéz rám. – De ha még egyszer észreveszem, hogy úgy néz rád…

- Láttad? – nézek rá meglepetten.

- Csak a vak nem látta, Édes. És te. A Babylonban csak úgy ragyogott a szeme, akárhányszor meglátott. Úgy nézett rád, mint a Messiásra.

- Azt hiszem, a tegnap este után nem fog többé előfordulni – sóhajtok némi bűntudattal.

- Ajánlom is neki! Mert ha továbbra is körülötted legyeskedik… hát… én nem állok jót magamért – fenyegetőzik Michael, de azért egy halvány mosoly játszik a szája sarkában.

- Ajaj, akkor a szombati napot háromszor meg kell gondolnom…

- Mi lesz szombaton? – néz rám gyanakodva.

- Ches megkért, hogy segítsünk nekik költözni.

- Ben… - forgatja meg Michael a szemét, gondolom, az jár a fejében, hogy dőlhetek be még egy ilyen olcsó trükknek.

- Téged is hívott. És Huntert is. Gondolom, ha nálam akarna még próbálkozni, akkor ezt nem teszi hozzá.

- Ja, vagy pontosan tudja, hogy én szombat délelőtt dolgozom – bosszankodik tovább.

- Michael… ne kombinálj! – kérem, és adok neki egy puszit. – És ha nem szeretnéd, nem megyek. Ilyen egyszerű. Csak egy szavadba kerül, és egész szombaton nálad lógok az üzletben. Adhatsz nekem kutatni valót. Amit a múltkor akartál… tudod, az Astrokapitány huszonakárhányas számát.

Michael fürkészőn néz rám, de végül megrázza a fejét.

- Nem, dehogy. Menj csak! De vidd magaddal Huntert! Majd betanítom, hogy vigyázzon rád.

- Tényleg?

- Persze. A lelkére kötöm, hogy egy másodpercre se veszítsen szem elől.

- Jól van, jól… ha ez megnyugtat – mosolyodom el. - És ha bezártál, te is csatlakozhatsz. Hagyunk neked is cipekednivalót.

- Amúgy is a körmötökre akartam nézni – bólint rá határozottan. - De… miért költöznek el?

- Gondolom a ház a szülei közös tulajdona, így a válással feleződik. Ches legalábbis azt mondta, ki akarják fizetni az apját, hogy az végre leszálljon róluk.

- Zaklatja őket? – ráncolja a homlokát Michael.

- Erről sosem beszélt, de ahogy az egyetlen találkozásunkkor megismertem, nem tartom kizártnak. Nekem is minden második mondatomba belekötött, mikor még az elején elmentem hozzájuk. Szerintem még azt sem képes elfogadni, hogy a fia meleg, hát még azt, hogy pozitív. Neki ez olyan, mintha Chester leprás lenne.

- Sosem fogom megérteni, hogy egy szülő hogy gondolkodhat így a saját fiáról.

- Pedig sok ilyen van. Gondolj csak Justin apjára.

- Igen, tudom – csóválja a fejét. – De akkor sem értem. Őt sem értettem soha. Justin egy klassz srác… - mondja, de elakad, ahogy felvont szemöldökkel nézek rá. Én még emlékszem, mikor nem volt felhőtlen a viszonyuk a Szöszivel. – Tudom, tudom… sokat marakodtunk az Aranyommal, de akkor is… azt be kell vallanom, hogy a szülei büszkék lehetnek rá. Ahogy az anyja az is. Az apja meg egy barom. Ahogy Chesteré is.

- Igen, az. De nem tehetünk semmit. Csak annyit, hogy segítünk a srácnak költözni.

- Jól van, jól… délben bezárok, megkajálok anyámnál, aztán megyek én is.

- Oké – bólintok rá, mire Michael elfolyt egy ásítást.

- Remek. Akkor most aludhatnánk végre egy kicsit? Mindjárt csörög az óra.

- Persze, Kicsim – mosolygok rá halványan, és felállunk a kanapéról.

- Michael! – fogom meg a kezét, mire visszafordul felém.

- Mi az? – súgja.

- Köszönöm!

- Mit? – mosolyodik el halványan.

- Hogy… mindig minden butaságomat megbocsátod… meg sem érdemlem. És azt, hogy nem félsz… hogy… elfogadsz úgy, ahogy vagyok. Sokszor nem is értem, miért.

- Tényleg nem érted? – lép egészen közel hozzám. – Pedig te vagy a bölcs professzor.

Egy halvány mosollyal lehajtom a fejem, de nem hagyja. Az állam alá nyúl, és felemeli.

- Szeretlek, te bolond! Még akkor is, ha ilyen hülyeségeket csinálsz.

- Én is szeretlek! – mosolyodom el végre szívből, és magamhoz húzom egy csókra. Aztán alig néhány másodperccel később az olyan sokat emlegetett szenvedélye magával ragad, és magam után húzom a hálószobába, ahol tudom, hogy alvás helyett valami sokkal élvezetesebb dologgal ütjük el azt a kis időt, ami még az óracsörgésig hátravan.


	11. Chapter 11

Másnap reggel még mindig kissé nyomott hangulatban ébredek, de azért már beláttam, ez még tényleg nem a vég. És igaza van Wenton dokinak, feltornászom még azt az értéket ötötvenre. Így némileg könnyebb lélekkel állok neki reggelit készíteni a családnak.

Michael meglehetősen álmos fejjel kerül elő, de Hunter, ahogy kijön a szobájából, csak ad mindkettőnknek egy puszit, és kifele indul.

- Hé, fiatalember… és a reggeli? – szólok utána.

- Most nem igazán érek rá – sandít vissza rám, miközben felveszi a kabátját.

- Akkor legalább ezt idd meg – nyújtom oda neki a turmixomat.

- És te? – néz rám némi rosszallással és aggodalommal a szemében.

- Majd csinálok magamnak másikat – nyugtatom meg.

- De ha megtudom, hogy nem… a térdemre fektetlek, és elfenekellek – néz rám szigorúan, de csak nevetve csóválom a fejem, míg kiissza a pohár tartalmát, majd a kezembe nyomja az üres poharat, és elviharzik.

Michael is mosolyogva néz rám. – Jól hallottam, hogy a gyerek most befenyített?

- Úgy néz ki.

- És te ezt hagyod, Édes? – jön oda hozzám, és átkarolja a nyakam.

- Ha ez az ára, hogy reggelizzen… legalább kutyafuttában – vonok vállat. - De most akkor tényleg csinálok magamnak is egyet, mert nem elég, hogy éhen maradtam, még a végén tényleg kikapok.

- Majd megvédelek – vigyorog továbbra is Michael. - Amúgy igaza van Hunternek – jön utánam a hűtőhöz.

- Miben is?

- Hogy neked is fontos, hogy normálisan egyél. Mostanában elég sokszor vittünk rossz útra. Ő is és én is.

- Michael… időnként egy pizza nem halálos bűn. De… talán igazad van, és szigorítani kellene a rendszeren.

- Miért, valami baj van?

- Dehogy – próbálom az ő aggodalmát is eloszlatni. – Csak mostanában tényleg lazultam egy kicsit. Nem akartalak titeket is… erre a sivár étrendre kényszeríteni. Bár a kölyöknek nem ártana.

- Ben – forgatja meg a szemét Michael. – Egyáltalán nem sivár. A te szakácsművészetedet ismerve csak a sovány csirkemellet kétszázféleképpen tudod elkészíteni. Amúgy pedig, hidd el, a kajáldában elfogyasztott ebéd után nekem is csak egy könnyű vacsora jár, különben hamarosan nem férek be az ajtón.

- Jól van, jól van… - nevetem el magam. - Akkor ma csirkét kapsz salátával. De Hunterrel te eteted meg!

- Egye fene – bólint rá, miközben elkészül az újabb adag turmix. Viszont lassan én is kifutok az időből, így csak gyorsan megiszom, adok egy puszit Michaelnek, és már ott sem vagyok.

A másodéveseim órájára bejön Ches, ahogy ígérte, de mivel utána órája van, gyorsan le is lép, csak odaint, és elsiet. Viszont az órai viselkedése tetszett, még akkor is, ha más, mint eddig volt. Határozottan kifejtette a véleményét, és még azt sem hagyta, hogy félbeszakítsák. Mosolyogva figyeltem, és akkor megértettem, miért mondja azt az anyja, hogy könnyebben vesz levegőt. Tényleg sokkal felszabadultabb volt, mint akár csak néhány nappal korábban. Valószínűleg ez annak köszönhető, hogy teljes figyelmével a témán van, és nem osztja meg a gondolatait köztem, és az óra között, valamint nem köti le az, hogy mindenáron meg akar felelni nekem.

A déli filozófia előadásom azonban sokat kivesz belőlem, így úgy döntök, hogy utána sétálok egyet a parkban, hogy kiszellőztessem a fejem, úgyis olyan szép idő van, és majd csak utána megyek ebédelni.

Élvezem a napsütést, és céltalanul bolyongok, mikor a megszokott padon meglátom Chest.

- Szia! – lépek oda hozzá.

- Szia Ben! – mosolyog rám. - Hát te?

- Csak levegőzök egy kicsit. És te?

- Felixet várom. Megdumáltuk, hogy együtt ebédelünk.

- Édesanyád kifaggatott Felixről – idézem fel a szombati beszélgetésünket. - Azt mondta, sokat emlegeted.

- Lehet – mosolyodik el. – Sokat lógunk együtt, így mesélek neki róla. Ahogy rólad, vagy Hunterről is. Már, amit mesélhetek. De miért faggatott?

- Csak aggódik, nehogy rossz társaságba keveredj. De megnyugtattam, hogy Felix nagyon is jó társaság.

- Igen, az. Kicsit megfeledkezem, mikor vele dumálunk.

- Ez a lényeg. Sokat segít. És… hogy vannak az ujjaid?

- Ne is mondd – neveti el magát. – Már három napja nem tudtam gitárt venni a kezembe – mutatja felém a kezét, amin valóban van néhány vízhólyag.

- Ennyi gyakorlástól már profinak kell lenned. Majd hívj meg az első koncertedre!

- Az első sorban a helyed – bólint rá nevetve, és én együtt nevetek vele, miközben feltűnik az úton Felix is.

- Helló, srácok! – lép oda hozzánk, és hátulról átkarolja Chest. – Szia, Ifjúság!

- Szia, Felix! – üdvözöljük mi is.

- Ben, velünk tartasz? – invitál, de nem érzem úgy, hogy szükségük lenne a jelenlétemre.

- Kösz, Drága, de még át kell néznem a jegyzeteimet a következő órám előtt.

- Tanárok – csóválja meg a fejét mosolyogva, majd odalép hozzám, és megölel. – Imádom, hogy ilyen tapintatos vagy – súgja a fülembe, hogy Ches ne hallja, mire elnevetem magam.

- Na, tűnjetek el gyorsan! – paskolom meg a vállát, így nevetve elvonulnak.

Fejcsóválva nézek utánuk, majd visszamegyek a suliba ebédelni.

A négyes irodalomórámra bejön Ches, pedig mostanában nagy előadásomra nem szokott. Igazából, ezekből az órákból hiányzik az a közvetlen hangnem, csak végig osztom az igét a srácoknak. Ennek ellenére azért szeretem ezt is, és ők is, nincs vele gond.

Ches óra után a folyosón sodródik mellém.

- Miért nem jöttél velünk? – sandít rám.

- Mert dolgom volt – hárítom el. – Amúgy… milyen az új lakás? Jut eszembe, Felixet miért nem fogtad be cipekedni? Csak engem tüntetsz ki ezzel a megtiszteltetéssel?

- Dehogy – neveti el magát. - Egyszerűen azért nem jött, mert nem volt itthon. Felajánlotta, hogy lemondja az útját, de nem akartam, hogy most emiatt itthon maradjon. Ami pedig a lakást illeti… bőven van még rajt munka. Amúgy utálok dobozból élni - fintorog. - Reggel alig találtam egy alsógatyát, amit felvehetek. Hétvégén kipakolok rendesen.

- Utána pihenésképpen egy Babylon?

Eltűnődik, de mielőtt válaszolna, elnevetem magam.

- Van jobb dolgod is, igaz? – fürkészem.

- Van, de a Babylonban, úgyhogy találkozunk.

- Rendben – bólintok rá, mire elköszön, és elkanyarodik.

Még be sem érek azonban az irodámba, már rezeg is a lenémított telefon a zsebemben. Meg se lepődök, hogy Felix az.

- Kicsim, fel tudsz jönni hozzám délután? – kérdezi, miután üdvözöltük egymást.

- Délután jógára megyek. Utána?

- Amikor neked jó.

- Valami baj van? – próbálok puhatolózni, de tudom, személyesen könnyebben kiböki majd, ami a csőrét nyomja.

- Dehogy. Csak beszélni szeretnék veled.

- Rendben, hét körül ott leszek! – ígérem meg neki, mire megnyugodva leteszi a telefont.

Este hét előtt néhány perccel érek Felixhez. Mikor ajtót nyit, rám mosolyog, és betessékel a lakásba.

- Kérsz egy teát? – néz rám, majd megforgatja a szemét, mikor rosszallón nézek rá. – Zöld, megihatod, nem halsz bele. Tudod, zöld tea, barna cukor, sárga citrom. Tiszta színkavalkád. Amúgy meg antioxidánsbomba, csak hogy neked se lehessen kifogásod ellene. Na?

- A zöld tea jöhet, a többi színt meghagyom neked – csóválom meg a fejem mosolyogva.

- Pedig a barnacukor annyira nem gáz – néz rám kérdőn, de aztán megadja magát. – Oké, egy üres zöldtea rendel.

- Kösz – veszem át tőle a bögrét fél perccel később, majd szemügyre veszem a rajta táncoló Mickey egeret, és elnevetem magam.

- Mielőtt bármit mondasz, egy jótékonysági kirakodóvásáron vettem, szent célt szolgált – nevet velem.

- Illik hozzád – sandítok rá.

- Kösz – vigyorog tovább. – És kösz… az ebédet.

- Nem kellettem én oda gyertyatartónak – próbálom kiugrasztani a nyulat a bokorból, és az, hogy mosolyogva lehajtja a fejét, épp elég beismerés.

- Gyere, üljünk le! – invitál a nappaliba, és letelepszünk.

- Ben… válaszolsz nekem őszintén egy kérdésre? – néz rám tőle szokatlanul komolyan.

- Szoktam – bólintok rá.

Látom, még egyszer meggondolja, hogy feltegye-e azt a bizonyos kérdést, majd rászánja magát.

- Van köztetek valami Chesterrel?

- Az égvilágon semmi – biztosítom, meg sem lepődve a kérdésen. Számítottam rá.

- Biztos?

- Biztos. Ches a barátom. Ennyi.

Nem nyugtattam meg a lelkét, emlékszik még, mit látott akkor, mikor először hoztam el hozzá a srácot. Percek alatt leszűrte, hogy tetszem neki.

- És nem is… volt köztetek semmi? – faggat tovább.

- Majdnem. De végül nem. Nem volt semmi.

- És… ki mondott nemet? – gondolkodik el.

- Én.

- Miért? – csodálkozik.

- Mert rájöttem, hogy igazad volt.

- Nekem? – néz rám döbbenten.

- Igen.

- Miben?

- Abban, hogy azt mondtad, nem kell hülyeséget csinálni azért, mert Jason azt mondta.

- Ah… értem – bólint rá megvilágosodva. – Kiborultál Jason miatt. Több okból is, igaz?

- Kiborított, hogy elveszítettük, és emellett félreértelmeztem a szavait. Hihetetlen, mennyire félreértettem. De még időben… rájöttem… és észhez tértem.

- És Ches?

- Felix… én húztam ki a gödörből… Ragaszkodott hozzám… tőlem számíthatott segítségre és tanácsra… és talán többet képzelt ebbe az érzésbe, mint amennyi volt benn. De…

- De?

- Ez a fiú most nincs tisztában az érzéseivel, Drága… Kemény időszakon van túl… a betegségét leszámítva is. Két hét alatt elutasítottam én, aztán a fiam is…

- Ezt tudom. Huntert elmesélte. De az a dolog talán annyira nem viselte meg.

- Tudom, de… mégis szeretnélek figyelmeztetni, Felix. Ha megpróbálod vele… te is húzhatod a rövidebbet. Hisz lehet, hogy még most is csak menekül. Biztonságot keres… védelmet. És ha erre csak később jön rá… mikor már együtt vagytok… fájni fog neked.

- Tudom, Ben… tisztában vagyok vele. Emlékszem még, milyen volt ugyanebben a helyzetben. Bár én nem voltam ilyen fiatal, mint ő, de akkor sem volt könnyű. Ilyenkor az ember minden segítő kézbe tud kapaszkodni. Még akkor is, ha előtte nem tartott igényt senkinek a segítségére – hajtja le a fejét bűntudatosan. - De sokat gondolkodtam ezen a dolgon, hidd el, és… arra jutottam, hogy… azt adom neki, amit kér tőlem. Legyen az a segítségem, a barátságom… vagy a szerelmem.

- Szereted? – nézek rá egy halvány mosollyal. Ez a hozzáállás nagyon is azt bizonyítja, hogy többet érez a srác iránt. Talán még annál is többet, mint ő maga gondolja.

- Azt hiszem – bólint rá tűnődve. - Tudod, fura ez az egész. Hisz csak egy kölyök… alig múlt húsz. Tíz évvel fiatalabb nálam. Mégis, ha velem van… valahogy minden más. Színesebb a világ.

- Szóval beleszerettél – mosolygok rá. – Nem hittem volna, hogy téged is elér a végzet. De azért aggódom értetek. Érted is, Kicsim.

- Nem kell aggódnod, Ben! Én nem fogok lépni, amíg nem látom, hogy ő mit akar. Csak… tudni akartam, hogy… ha esetleg úgy alakul… szóval, hogy neked nem gond. Nem akartam a barátságodat kockáztatni.

- Szó sincs róla, Felix. Csak azt kérem, hogy… vigyázz rá! Ha bántod ezt a fiút, kitekerem a nyakad. És… ezt alkalomadtán neki is elmondom. Ha összetöri a szíved… szétrúgom a seggét.

- Ben, az egész világra nem tudsz vigyázni – neveti el magát.

- De a barátaimra igen.

- Téged ez éltet, igaz? Hogy vigyázol azokra, akiket szeretsz.

- Igen – látom be egy halvány mosollyal. – És Felix… kösz, hogy elmondtad.

- Ugyan, Kicsim. A barátom vagy. És nem… akartam beletenyerelni semmibe.

- Most már tudod, hogy nem fogsz. És… ha komolyan gondoltad… áldásom rátok.

- Kösz. Ez sokat jelent. Még egy tea? – dobja sutba egy vigyorral a komoly témát, ahogy soha nem is szeretett komoly dolgokról beszélni. Az, hogy most megtette, azt jelenti, hogy eléggé fontos számára a dolog.

- Kösz, nem – hárítom el. – Tudod, hogy ugyanannyi koffein van benne, mint a kávéban. Nem szeretnék egész éjjel forgolódni.

- Rendben, ahogy akarod. Bár, gyanítom Michael nem bánná, ha egész éjjel virgonc lennél – kacsint rám.

- Ebben biztos vagyok – nevetem el magam. – De most mennem kell, ha nem akarom, hogy a többiek éhen haljanak.

- Jól van, menj csak! – mondja vigyorogva, miközben felállunk. – Kösd fel a kis köténykédet, és állj neki vacsorát főzni.

- Még egy ilyen beszólás, és eltiltom tőled Chestert! – fenyegetem meg.

- Felnőtt ember, Ben, azt csinál, amit akar – mondja lazán, de mikor rávillan a szemem, behúzza a nyakát. – Jól van, nem kell leharapni a fejem.

- Csak a miheztartás végett – nézek rá kihívóan.

Még néhány percig ugratjuk egymást, majd elköszönök tőle, és hazamegyek.

~~ o ~~

Szombat este Michael épp arra akar rábeszélni, hogy menjünk el a Babylonba, de nekem nem sok kedvem van hozzá, mikor Hunter kijön a szobájából.

- Neked sincs kedved Babylonba menni? – néz rá Michael. A srác elhúzza a száját, de valahogy nem azt látom rajta, hogy kedve nincs. Valami más tartja vissza. És a hangjában bujkáló enyhe indulat is ezt bizonyítja.

- Kurva jó példát mutattok a gyereknek. Hogy kell szombat este szétbulizni az agyatokat – vágja Michaelhez, és a hűtőhöz vonul.

- Ennek meg mi a szar a baja? – tátogja felém Michael, de csendre intem, és a srác után megyek.

- Kicsim, nem bujkálhatsz örökké! – fogom meg a karját, mire bevágja a hűtőajtót, és dühösen néz rám.

- Eszemben sincs bujkálni! Csak tudod, tanulnom kell! Még mindig a kicseszett angol felvilágosodás, emlékszel? – kérdezi cinikusan, majd otthagy.

- De hát azt már elmondtam – nézek utána fejcsóválva.

- Te érted, mi van? – lép oda hozzám Michael.

Egy sóhajjal megcsóválom a fejem, miközben még mindig a folyosóra bambulok, ahol Hunter eltűnt a szemünk elől.

- Visszautasította Chest, és most nem mer a szeme elé kerülni.

- De… miért?

- Michael… eléggé kínos lehetett neki a dolog, és most zavarban van.

- Azt értem, miért nem akar találkozni vele, ha tényleg visszautasította. De miért?

- Michael – ölelem magamhoz a párom. – Ha a környezete nem fogadja el, hogy hetero, akkor ő maga is lázadni fog ellene. És annak ez a következménye. Próbálkozik, és belesül.

- Úgy gondolod, hogy nem fogadom el?

- Hát, ahogy az előbb meglepődtél… hogy elutasított egy fiút…

- Lehet, hogy igazad van… de nem azt mondom, hogy nem fogadom el. Csak egy kicsit szokatlan. De majd megszokom – mosolyog fel rám. – És különben sem biztos, hogy Ches ott lesz.

- Ott lesz – bólintottam rá. – Csak Hunter nem tudja, hogy… - vigyorgok rá.

- Mit? Na, mondd már! – türelmetlenkedik.

- Hogy talán van, aki megvigasztalja a srácot.

- Tényleg? És ki?

- Felix.

- Ne már… - néz rám csodálkozva. – De a múltkor még azt mondtad, megfojtod, ha lefekteti a srácot.

- Meggondoltam magam – vonok vállat vigyorogva, majd Michael fenekére csapok. – Indíts öltözni!

Ahogy elindulna, Hunter kinyitja az ajtaját.

- Ti még nem vagytok kész? – néz ránk számonkérőn, mire csak megforgatom a szemem, és Michael után indulok átöltözni.

~~ o ~~

A Babylonban már fergeteges a hangulat, mire odaérünk, és Em már messziről integet nekünk, így odamegyünk hozzá és Tedhez, de nem sokkal később Michael elrángat táncolni.

Egy jó fél órával később találunk csak vissza hozzájuk, hogy igyunk valamit, és meghallgassuk Emmett legújabb hódításának történetét. Miközben a srác előadja, megjelenik Ches és Felix is. Ettől Hunter kissé zavarba jön, hisz nincs rájuk írva, hogy alakul köztük valami, így Hunternek még mindig bűntudata van. Amikor Ches ezt észreveszi, megcsóválja a fejét, kézen fogja a srácot, és elrángatja táncolni. Felix már-már nyitná a száját, hogy tiltakozzon, de megfogom a kezét, és nyugalomra intem.

- Had menjenek! Ne aggódj Hunter miatt!

- Mérget vennél rá? – néz rám kihívóan.

- Akár azt is – nyugtatom meg – De jobb, ha tudod, a féltékenység a leggyilkosabb méreg. Gyere, táncoljunk inkább!

- És Michael?

Odafordulok a páromhoz, aki épp Emmettel nevet valamin. – Elvinném Felixet táncolni – kiabálom a fülébe. Végigméri a srácot, majd csípőre tett kézzel megáll velem szemben.

- És szerinted ezt én hagyom?

- Majd kárpótollak érte, Édes – ígérem neki.

- Behajtom rajtad. Kamatostól. Majd kifaggatom Tedet, hogy mennyi most az alapkamat, és annyi menet lesz a kárpótlás – ígéri, mire nevetve rábólintok, majd kézen fogom Felixet, és behúzom a tömegbe.

- Mesélj! – mondom Felixnek néhány perccel később.

- Mire vagy kíváncsi? – néz rám mosolyogva.

- Mi van veletek?

- Alakul – süti le a szemét.

- Szóval lefeküdtél vele – csóválom meg a fejem. Nem ezen múlik a dolog, de hát Felixet ismerve, nem lepne meg, ha így alakult.

- Nem, még nem. Talán majd ma – villan ravaszul a szeme.

- Felix… - fogom meg a kezét, és közelebb húzom magamhoz. – Nem ez a lényeg.

Átöleli a derekamat, és egész közel simul hozzám. – Most miért sajnálsz tőle egy szép éjszakát? – duruzsolja a fülembe. - És tőlem?

- Felix… nem sajnálok tőletek semmit. Legyen százszor szebb éjszakátok, mint a miénk, pedig nekem is ki kell engesztelnem Michaelt – nevetem el magam. - Csak nem akarom, hogy elkapkodjatok valamit.

- Ti mennyi idő után feküdtetek le Michaellel? – néz rám rosszallón.

- Az más, Kicsim. Mi első látásra egymásba szerettünk. Halálosan.

- Hát persze… - bólint rá. – Mi viszont már hetek óta kerülgetjük egymást. Itt az ideje, hogy történjen valami.

- És ha…

- Ben… - húz magához újra. – Ne aggódj már megint! Megőrítesz! Minek nézel engem? Ha nem akarja… hazakísérem, kap egy puszit, szép álmokat kívánok neki, és kész. De valami azt súgja, nem szabadulok meg tőle ilyen könnyen ma hajnalban. Drukkolsz nekem?

- Hát persze – csóválom meg a fejem, majd adok neki egy puszit. – Jó lenne, ha te is felnőnél végre.

Jót nevetünk ezen, aztán azt vesszük észre, hogy az ifjúság is egészen közel sodródott hozzánk.

Néhány perccel később Hunter odalép hozzám.

- Apa, lekérhetem a pasidat?

- A második lehető legrosszabb lóra tettél, kölyök – borzolom össze a haját, majd átengedem neki Felixet.

Ches bizonytalanul néz rám, mire felé nyújtom a kezem. – Táncolunk?

Elneveti magát, megfogja a kezem, de egy kicsit távolabb húzom Felixtől, hogy tudjak vele beszélni is néhány szót.

- Hogy vagy? – karolom át a nyakát.

- Úgyis kitárgyaltatok Felix-szel, miért kell háromszor körbekeríteni a témát? – néz rám egy félmosollyal. – Nem szoktál te mellébeszélni.

- Mire is gondolsz? – kérdezem egy félig-meddig beismerő mosollyal.

- Felixre és rám. Mond el mit mondott! – kéri, de csak mosolyogva megrázom a fejem.

- Nem, nem! A meleg etikett legfontosabb szabálya a titoktartás és a megbízhatóság.

- Utálom, hogy ilyen vagy – mondja nevetve.

- Dehogy utálod – mondom nevetve. – Így legalább tudod, hogy amit te mondasz el, az is köztünk marad.

- Miből gondolod, hogy bármit is elmondok? – sandít rám.

- Mert nem bírod magadban tartani. Szóval?

- Nagyon bírom Felixet – mondja lesütött szemmel.

- De nem olyan rég azt mondtad, hogy mint férfi nem fog meg.

- Mert akkor még valami elhomályosította a látásom – süti le a szemét, de aztán inkább úgy döntök, erre nem reagálok.

- Ches… szeretnék kérni tőled valamit – nézek rá óvatosan, mielőtt még félreérti.

- És kibököd, vagy barkochbázunk?

- Nem akarok beleszólni az életedbe… az életetekbe… sem a kapcsolatotokba. Hisz felnőtt emberek vagytok, el tudjátok dönteni, mit szeretnétek kezdeni az életetekkel… és egymással. De arra megkérnélek, hogy… mielőtt bármit ígérsz Felixnek… vizsgáld meg az érzéseidet… alaposan és őszintén.

- És neki mit tanácsoltál? Vagy ez is titok? – néz rám kicsit feszülten. Látom, hogy kínosan érinti a téma, így nem is akarom tovább erőltetni, de ezt mindenképpen szerettem volna elmondani neki.

- Mivel ő elég elszántnak és határozottnak tűnik, csak arra kértem, semmi olyat ne erőltessen rád, amit nem szeretnél szívből.

- És mit mondott?

- Nem fogsz mindent kiszedni belőlem – csóválom meg a fejem. – Már így is túl sokat mondtam.

Végül beleegyezésként rábólint, és néhány számot végigtáncolunk, mire újra megszólal.

- Ígérem, mielőtt bármit ígérnék neki, önvizsgálatot tartok. Csak az a kérdés, hogy Felix mit vesz ígéretnek.

- Ezt észre fogod venni, úgy hiszem. Ha egy kicsit odafigyelsz rá.

Rábólint, de tovább tűnődik. – Amúgy… ha hiszed, ha nem, gondolkodtam már ezen.

- Min is?

- Nem akarom becsapni Felixet. Ahhoz túlságosan is fontos nekem. De most úgy érzem… érdemes lenne megpróbálni.

- Tudnád szeretni? Minden hülyeségével együtt?

- Hát, időnként elrángatnám a Kölni dómtól, de… igen. Azt hiszem, igen.

- Ez igazán ígéretesnek hangzik – bólintok rá. – A többi csak rajtatok áll. Vigyázzatok egymásra!

- Úgy lesz! – bólint rá, így a továbbiakban már némileg megkönnyebbülve adjuk át magunkat a zene ritmusának.

Néhány számmal később Felix is odakeveredik hozzánk. Átkarolja a derekamat, és egy kétes mosolyt villant felém.

- A férjed lekérte tőlem a fiadat, úgyhogy most egyedül vagyok, mint a kisujjam.

- Igen? – nézek rá, várva a folytatást.

- Szóval arra gondoltam…

- Hogy elhúzhatnék a francba – nevetem el magam.

- Bocs, Drága!

- Hát, ha már én maradok egyedül, mint a kisujjam, megyek, leiszom magam. Jó mulatást, ifjúság – köszönök el tőlük, majd otthagyom őket.

Valahogy átvergődök a tömegen a bárpultig, és veszek egy nagy levegőt, ahogy meglátom Briant. Nincs a tetőfokán a hangulata, biztos ma még senkit sem sikerült a sötétszobába cipelnie. Egy üres pohár fölé görnyed, mint akinek az egész világ súlya nyomja a vállát.

Megállok mögötte, és a hátára támaszkodva kérek két whiskyt.

- Mi van, professzor, rád szakadt a nemzeti bank? – kérdezi fel sem nézve.

- Nem, csak jó kedvem van. Gondoltam megosztom veled, ahogy elnézem, rád fér.

- Tartsd meg!

- Tudom, hogy nem érdekel. Azért én elmondom – biztosítom, majd hátulról átölelem a derekát, és a vállára hajtom az állam. – Győztem, Brian. Én, meg az az elcseszett intézmény, amiben olyan kurvára hiszek. És ezt egy kicsit neked is köszönhetem.

Ihatott már néhány italt, így kell neki néhány másodperc, hogy felfogja, miről beszélek, majd oldalra sandít rám.

- És gondolom most baszott büszke vagy magadra.

- Fogalmad sincs, hogy mennyire – bólintok rá.

- Akkor fogd szépen a kis feleségedet, vidd haza, és éljetek példás, csendes családi életet.

Sóhajtok, és valahogy nem tudom megállni, hogy ne kapjon el a harci méreg.

- Azt mondtad nekem a múltkor, hogy mekkora barom vagyok. Meg, hogy nézzek tükörbe. Neked kellene tükörbe nézned, te idióta! Neked sem kellene így kinézned, ha nem lennél olyan hülye, mint amilyen vagy – rázom meg a vállát.

Egy sóhajjal kiissza az italát, majd feláll, és rám néz.

- Bocs, hogy nem tetszik a képem. Egy jó dugás után már jobban fogok kinézni! - mondja, majd megpaskolja a karom, és egy gúnyos, cinikus, mégis fájdalmas pillantással végigmér, és magamra hagy.

Sosem fogja megérteni, gondolom magamban, majd megcsóválom a fejem, leülök a helyére, és belekortyolok a whiskymbe, aztán elhúzom a számat. Nem szeretem én a tömény piát, inkább egy sört kellett volna kérnem, de hát nem illett volna a Briannel való beszélgetésünkhöz. Aztán csak nézelődök, és lassan tovatűnik a bosszúság, amit Brian keltett bennem, és erőt vesz rajtam a korábbi jókedvem. Végül is, minden jól alakult, kivéve ezt az idiótát, de hát gondja az élet. Akarata ellenére még megváltani sem lehet senkit, ahogy mondani szokás.

Nem sokkal később megjelenik Michael és Hunter, így a párom fele nyújtom a poharamat.

- Megiszod?

- Majd én! – kapja el a poharat Hunter, de Michael a kezére csap.

- Viszed onnan a mancsod! – veszi el tőlem a poharat, majd belekortyol. – Hunter menni szeretne – néz rám.

- És te?

- Végül is mehetünk – von vállat, és kiissza a maradékot a pohárból.

- Biztos? Velem még nem is táncoltál ma – húzom magamhoz egy csókra.

- Fúj, már megint kezditek? – fintorog Hunter mosolyogva. – Na, én leléptem! Otthon találkozunk.

Szét sem válva intünk neki, majd bekormányozom Michaelt táncparkettre. Néhány másodperc elég ahhoz, hogy elvesszek ebben a jól megszokott érzésben. Ilyenkor semmi nem létezik a számomra, csak a zene dübörgése, és Michael. Ő pontosan tudja ezt, és azt is, hogy azzal végképp megőrjít, ha ilyenkor elkezd arról fantáziálni, hogy mi lesz, majd ha hazamentünk. Ettől most sajnos megkímél, pedig kifejezetten szoktam élvezni. Ettől függetlenül csodásan érzem magam vele, és csak jó két órával később indulunk haza.

Mikor már némileg csendesebb környékre érünk, eltűnődöm.

- Ez egy jó este volt. Majdnem mindenkit sikerült elindítanom a jó úton.

- Csak majdnem, drága professzor? – néz rám vigyorogva Michael.

- Akit nem, az nem is akar rálépni a jó útra. Az idiótája.

- Ne várj csodát Briantől – néz rám mindent értőn Michael.

- Te olvasol a gondolataimban, szuperhősöm? – karolom át a derekát.

- Sajnos nem – neveti el magát. – Csak láttam, hogy beszéltetek. És Ches meg Felix?

- Szerintem már régen leléptek, és… valami élvezetesebb dologgal ütik el az éjszaka hátralévő részét.

- Hm… jól teszik. Tulajdonképpen nem is értem, hogy mi miért itt süketelünk, ahelyett, hogy behajtanám a tartozásod.

- És kiderítetted az alapkamatot? – nevetem el magam.

- Hát, Ted nem igazán volt beszámítható állapotban… legalábbis a válaszból ezt vettem ki.

- Miért túl sokat mondott? – sandítok rá.

- Dehogy! Túl keveset! – vigyorog Michael, majd megállít, és letámad egy szenvedélyes csókkal.

- Szóval a ma éjszaka nem is lesz elég a törlesztéshez? – súgom neki rekedten, ahogy egy pillanatra levegőhöz jutok.

- A ma éjszaka? Nem, Édes… nagyon-nagyon sok éjszaka hajnalig fogod törleszteni az adósságod – ígéri ragyogó szemekkel, és én csak nehezen tudom megállni, hogy itt helyben ne kezdjek törleszteni neki.

- Akkor… megyünk? – fogom meg a kezét.

- Az emberek általában kibúvót szoktak keresni, ha meg kell adniuk a tartozásukat – húzza az agyamat.

- Én egy nagyon-nagyon lelkiismeretes adós vagyok, aki nagyon-nagyon lelkesen fog neked törleszteni.

- Már alig várom – vigyorog rám, és folytatjuk az utunkat.

- Amúgy imádom benned, hogy ilyen jó vagy – néz fel rám Michael. – Mindenkinek egyengeted az útját.

- Csak meg ne kapjam előbb-utóbb, hogy mindenkinek beleszólok az életébe – nevetem el magam némileg cinikusan.

- Na, Édes – szorítja meg a derekamat Michael. – A barátaid hálásak, amiért gondoskodsz róluk.

- Én pedig hálás vagyok neked, amiért tartod bennem a lelket – adok neki egy puszit.

- Akkor ez így pont jó – hajtja egy pillanatra a vállamra a fejét, majd a továbbiakban a gondolatainkba merülve sétálunk haza.

Mikor hazaérünk, halkan beosonunk a házba, nehogy felébresszük Huntert, különben egész másnap minket fog cikizni, és ahhoz most nem sok kedvünk van. A nappaliban azonban már nem bírjuk türtőztetni magunkat, Michael szó szerint letámad, bennem pedig azonnal lángra lobban a vágy. Egy laza mozdulattal lehúzom a pólóját, és már az övével vagyok elfoglalva, mikor visszafojtott lélegzettel megfogja a kezem.

- Ne itt! – súgja, majd maga után húz a hálószobába, és a nappaliban már csak az zár kattanása hallatszik, ahogy nem éppen halkan becsukódik mögöttünk.


	12. Chapter 12

Másnap reggel még mindig kissé nyomott hangulatban ébredek, de azért már beláttam, ez még tényleg nem a vég. És igaza van Wenton dokinak, feltornászom még azt az értéket ötötvenre. Így némileg könnyebb lélekkel állok neki reggelit készíteni a családnak.

Michael meglehetősen álmos fejjel kerül elő, de Hunter, ahogy kijön a szobájából, csak ad mindkettőnknek egy puszit, és kifele indul.

- Hé, fiatalember… és a reggeli? – szólok utána.

- Most nem igazán érek rá – sandít vissza rám, miközben felveszi a kabátját.

- Akkor legalább ezt idd meg – nyújtom oda neki a turmixomat.

- És te? – néz rám némi rosszallással és aggodalommal a szemében.

- Majd csinálok magamnak másikat – nyugtatom meg.

- De ha megtudom, hogy nem… a térdemre fektetlek, és elfenekellek – néz rám szigorúan, de csak nevetve csóválom a fejem, míg kiissza a pohár tartalmát, majd a kezembe nyomja az üres poharat, és elviharzik.

Michael is mosolyogva néz rám. – Jól hallottam, hogy a gyerek most befenyített?

- Úgy néz ki.

- És te ezt hagyod, Édes? – jön oda hozzám, és átkarolja a nyakam.

- Ha ez az ára, hogy reggelizzen… legalább kutyafuttában – vonok vállat. - De most akkor tényleg csinálok magamnak is egyet, mert nem elég, hogy éhen maradtam, még a végén tényleg kikapok.

- Majd megvédelek – vigyorog továbbra is Michael. - Amúgy igaza van Hunternek – jön utánam a hűtőhöz.

- Miben is?

- Hogy neked is fontos, hogy normálisan egyél. Mostanában elég sokszor vittünk rossz útra. Ő is és én is.

- Michael… időnként egy pizza nem halálos bűn. De… talán igazad van, és szigorítani kellene a rendszeren.

- Miért, valami baj van?

- Dehogy – próbálom az ő aggodalmát is eloszlatni. – Csak mostanában tényleg lazultam egy kicsit. Nem akartalak titeket is… erre a sivár étrendre kényszeríteni. Bár a kölyöknek nem ártana.

- Ben – forgatja meg a szemét Michael. – Egyáltalán nem sivár. A te szakácsművészetedet ismerve csak a sovány csirkemellet kétszázféleképpen tudod elkészíteni. Amúgy pedig, hidd el, a kajáldában elfogyasztott ebéd után nekem is csak egy könnyű vacsora jár, különben hamarosan nem férek be az ajtón.

- Jól van, jól van… - nevetem el magam. - Akkor ma csirkét kapsz salátával. De Hunterrel te eteted meg!

- Egye fene – bólint rá, miközben elkészül az újabb adag turmix. Viszont lassan én is kifutok az időből, így csak gyorsan megiszom, adok egy puszit Michaelnek, és már ott sem vagyok.

A másodéveseim órájára bejön Ches, ahogy ígérte, de mivel utána órája van, gyorsan le is lép, csak odaint, és elsiet. Viszont az órai viselkedése tetszett, még akkor is, ha más, mint eddig volt. Határozottan kifejtette a véleményét, és még azt sem hagyta, hogy félbeszakítsák. Mosolyogva figyeltem, és akkor megértettem, miért mondja azt az anyja, hogy könnyebben vesz levegőt. Tényleg sokkal felszabadultabb volt, mint akár csak néhány nappal korábban. Valószínűleg ez annak köszönhető, hogy teljes figyelmével a témán van, és nem osztja meg a gondolatait köztem, és az óra között, valamint nem köti le az, hogy mindenáron meg akar felelni nekem.

A déli filozófia előadásom azonban sokat kivesz belőlem, így úgy döntök, hogy utána sétálok egyet a parkban, hogy kiszellőztessem a fejem, úgyis olyan szép idő van, és majd csak utána megyek ebédelni.

Élvezem a napsütést, és céltalanul bolyongok, mikor a megszokott padon meglátom Chest.

- Szia! – lépek oda hozzá.

- Szia Ben! – mosolyog rám. - Hát te?

- Csak levegőzök egy kicsit. És te?

- Felixet várom. Megdumáltuk, hogy együtt ebédelünk.

- Édesanyád kifaggatott Felixről – idézem fel a szombati beszélgetésünket. - Azt mondta, sokat emlegeted.

- Lehet – mosolyodik el. – Sokat lógunk együtt, így mesélek neki róla. Ahogy rólad, vagy Hunterről is. Már, amit mesélhetek. De miért faggatott?

- Csak aggódik, nehogy rossz társaságba keveredj. De megnyugtattam, hogy Felix nagyon is jó társaság.

- Igen, az. Kicsit megfeledkezem, mikor vele dumálunk.

- Ez a lényeg. Sokat segít. És… hogy vannak az ujjaid?

- Ne is mondd – neveti el magát. – Már három napja nem tudtam gitárt venni a kezembe – mutatja felém a kezét, amin valóban van néhány vízhólyag.

- Ennyi gyakorlástól már profinak kell lenned. Majd hívj meg az első koncertedre!

- Az első sorban a helyed – bólint rá nevetve, és én együtt nevetek vele, miközben feltűnik az úton Felix is.

- Helló, srácok! – lép oda hozzánk, és hátulról átkarolja Chest. – Szia, Ifjúság!

- Szia, Felix! – üdvözöljük mi is.

- Ben, velünk tartasz? – invitál, de nem érzem úgy, hogy szükségük lenne a jelenlétemre.

- Kösz, Drága, de még át kell néznem a jegyzeteimet a következő órám előtt.

- Tanárok – csóválja meg a fejét mosolyogva, majd odalép hozzám, és megölel. – Imádom, hogy ilyen tapintatos vagy – súgja a fülembe, hogy Ches ne hallja, mire elnevetem magam.

- Na, tűnjetek el gyorsan! – paskolom meg a vállát, így nevetve elvonulnak.

Fejcsóválva nézek utánuk, majd visszamegyek a suliba ebédelni.

A négyes irodalomórámra bejön Ches, pedig mostanában nagy előadásomra nem szokott. Igazából, ezekből az órákból hiányzik az a közvetlen hangnem, csak végig osztom az igét a srácoknak. Ennek ellenére azért szeretem ezt is, és ők is, nincs vele gond.

Ches óra után a folyosón sodródik mellém.

- Miért nem jöttél velünk? – sandít rám.

- Mert dolgom volt – hárítom el. – Amúgy… milyen az új lakás? Jut eszembe, Felixet miért nem fogtad be cipekedni? Csak engem tüntetsz ki ezzel a megtiszteltetéssel?

- Dehogy – neveti el magát. - Egyszerűen azért nem jött, mert nem volt itthon. Felajánlotta, hogy lemondja az útját, de nem akartam, hogy most emiatt itthon maradjon. Ami pedig a lakást illeti… bőven van még rajt munka. Amúgy utálok dobozból élni - fintorog. - Reggel alig találtam egy alsógatyát, amit felvehetek. Hétvégén kipakolok rendesen.

- Utána pihenésképpen egy Babylon?

Eltűnődik, de mielőtt válaszolna, elnevetem magam.

- Van jobb dolgod is, igaz? – fürkészem.

- Van, de a Babylonban, úgyhogy találkozunk.

- Rendben – bólintok rá, mire elköszön, és elkanyarodik.

Még be sem érek azonban az irodámba, már rezeg is a lenémított telefon a zsebemben. Meg se lepődök, hogy Felix az.

- Kicsim, fel tudsz jönni hozzám délután? – kérdezi, miután üdvözöltük egymást.

- Délután jógára megyek. Utána?

- Amikor neked jó.

- Valami baj van? – próbálok puhatolózni, de tudom, személyesen könnyebben kiböki majd, ami a csőrét nyomja.

- Dehogy. Csak beszélni szeretnék veled.

- Rendben, hét körül ott leszek! – ígérem meg neki, mire megnyugodva leteszi a telefont.

Este hét előtt néhány perccel érek Felixhez. Mikor ajtót nyit, rám mosolyog, és betessékel a lakásba.

- Kérsz egy teát? – néz rám, majd megforgatja a szemét, mikor rosszallón nézek rá. – Zöld, megihatod, nem halsz bele. Tudod, zöld tea, barna cukor, sárga citrom. Tiszta színkavalkád. Amúgy meg antioxidánsbomba, csak hogy neked se lehessen kifogásod ellene. Na?

- A zöld tea jöhet, a többi színt meghagyom neked – csóválom meg a fejem mosolyogva.

- Pedig a barnacukor annyira nem gáz – néz rám kérdőn, de aztán megadja magát. – Oké, egy üres zöldtea rendel.

- Kösz – veszem át tőle a bögrét fél perccel később, majd szemügyre veszem a rajta táncoló Mickey egeret, és elnevetem magam.

- Mielőtt bármit mondasz, egy jótékonysági kirakodóvásáron vettem, szent célt szolgált – nevet velem.

- Illik hozzád – sandítok rá.

- Kösz – vigyorog tovább. – És kösz… az ebédet.

- Nem kellettem én oda gyertyatartónak – próbálom kiugrasztani a nyulat a bokorból, és az, hogy mosolyogva lehajtja a fejét, épp elég beismerés.

- Gyere, üljünk le! – invitál a nappaliba, és letelepszünk.

- Ben… válaszolsz nekem őszintén egy kérdésre? – néz rám tőle szokatlanul komolyan.

- Szoktam – bólintok rá.

Látom, még egyszer meggondolja, hogy feltegye-e azt a bizonyos kérdést, majd rászánja magát.

- Van köztetek valami Chesterrel?

- Az égvilágon semmi – biztosítom, meg sem lepődve a kérdésen. Számítottam rá.

- Biztos?

- Biztos. Ches a barátom. Ennyi.

Nem nyugtattam meg a lelkét, emlékszik még, mit látott akkor, mikor először hoztam el hozzá a srácot. Percek alatt leszűrte, hogy tetszem neki.

- És nem is… volt köztetek semmi? – faggat tovább.

- Majdnem. De végül nem. Nem volt semmi.

- És… ki mondott nemet? – gondolkodik el.

- Én.

- Miért? – csodálkozik.

- Mert rájöttem, hogy igazad volt.

- Nekem? – néz rám döbbenten.

- Igen.

- Miben?

- Abban, hogy azt mondtad, nem kell hülyeséget csinálni azért, mert Jason azt mondta.

- Ah… értem – bólint rá megvilágosodva. – Kiborultál Jason miatt. Több okból is, igaz?

- Kiborított, hogy elveszítettük, és emellett félreértelmeztem a szavait. Hihetetlen, mennyire félreértettem. De még időben… rájöttem… és észhez tértem.

- És Ches?

- Felix… én húztam ki a gödörből… Ragaszkodott hozzám… tőlem számíthatott segítségre és tanácsra… és talán többet képzelt ebbe az érzésbe, mint amennyi volt benn. De…

- De?

- Ez a fiú most nincs tisztában az érzéseivel, Drága… Kemény időszakon van túl… a betegségét leszámítva is. Két hét alatt elutasítottam én, aztán a fiam is…

- Ezt tudom. Huntert elmesélte. De az a dolog talán annyira nem viselte meg.

- Tudom, de… mégis szeretnélek figyelmeztetni, Felix. Ha megpróbálod vele… te is húzhatod a rövidebbet. Hisz lehet, hogy még most is csak menekül. Biztonságot keres… védelmet. És ha erre csak később jön rá… mikor már együtt vagytok… fájni fog neked.

- Tudom, Ben… tisztában vagyok vele. Emlékszem még, milyen volt ugyanebben a helyzetben. Bár én nem voltam ilyen fiatal, mint ő, de akkor sem volt könnyű. Ilyenkor az ember minden segítő kézbe tud kapaszkodni. Még akkor is, ha előtte nem tartott igényt senkinek a segítségére – hajtja le a fejét bűntudatosan. - De sokat gondolkodtam ezen a dolgon, hidd el, és… arra jutottam, hogy… azt adom neki, amit kér tőlem. Legyen az a segítségem, a barátságom… vagy a szerelmem.

- Szereted? – nézek rá egy halvány mosollyal. Ez a hozzáállás nagyon is azt bizonyítja, hogy többet érez a srác iránt. Talán még annál is többet, mint ő maga gondolja.

- Azt hiszem – bólint rá tűnődve. - Tudod, fura ez az egész. Hisz csak egy kölyök… alig múlt húsz. Tíz évvel fiatalabb nálam. Mégis, ha velem van… valahogy minden más. Színesebb a világ.

- Szóval beleszerettél – mosolygok rá. – Nem hittem volna, hogy téged is elér a végzet. De azért aggódom értetek. Érted is, Kicsim.

- Nem kell aggódnod, Ben! Én nem fogok lépni, amíg nem látom, hogy ő mit akar. Csak… tudni akartam, hogy… ha esetleg úgy alakul… szóval, hogy neked nem gond. Nem akartam a barátságodat kockáztatni.

- Szó sincs róla, Felix. Csak azt kérem, hogy… vigyázz rá! Ha bántod ezt a fiút, kitekerem a nyakad. És… ezt alkalomadtán neki is elmondom. Ha összetöri a szíved… szétrúgom a seggét.

- Ben, az egész világra nem tudsz vigyázni – neveti el magát.

- De a barátaimra igen.

- Téged ez éltet, igaz? Hogy vigyázol azokra, akiket szeretsz.

- Igen – látom be egy halvány mosollyal. – És Felix… kösz, hogy elmondtad.

- Ugyan, Kicsim. A barátom vagy. És nem… akartam beletenyerelni semmibe.

- Most már tudod, hogy nem fogsz. És… ha komolyan gondoltad… áldásom rátok.

- Kösz. Ez sokat jelent. Még egy tea? – dobja sutba egy vigyorral a komoly témát, ahogy soha nem is szeretett komoly dolgokról beszélni. Az, hogy most megtette, azt jelenti, hogy eléggé fontos számára a dolog.

- Kösz, nem – hárítom el. – Tudod, hogy ugyanannyi koffein van benne, mint a kávéban. Nem szeretnék egész éjjel forgolódni.

- Rendben, ahogy akarod. Bár, gyanítom Michael nem bánná, ha egész éjjel virgonc lennél – kacsint rám.

- Ebben biztos vagyok – nevetem el magam. – De most mennem kell, ha nem akarom, hogy a többiek éhen haljanak.

- Jól van, menj csak! – mondja vigyorogva, miközben felállunk. – Kösd fel a kis köténykédet, és állj neki vacsorát főzni.

- Még egy ilyen beszólás, és eltiltom tőled Chestert! – fenyegetem meg.

- Felnőtt ember, Ben, azt csinál, amit akar – mondja lazán, de mikor rávillan a szemem, behúzza a nyakát. – Jól van, nem kell leharapni a fejem.

- Csak a miheztartás végett – nézek rá kihívóan.

Még néhány percig ugratjuk egymást, majd elköszönök tőle, és hazamegyek.

~~ o ~~

Szombat este Michael épp arra akar rábeszélni, hogy menjünk el a Babylonba, de nekem nem sok kedvem van hozzá, mikor Hunter kijön a szobájából.

- Neked sincs kedved Babylonba menni? – néz rá Michael. A srác elhúzza a száját, de valahogy nem azt látom rajta, hogy kedve nincs. Valami más tartja vissza. És a hangjában bujkáló enyhe indulat is ezt bizonyítja.

- Kurva jó példát mutattok a gyereknek. Hogy kell szombat este szétbulizni az agyatokat – vágja Michaelhez, és a hűtőhöz vonul.

- Ennek meg mi a szar a baja? – tátogja felém Michael, de csendre intem, és a srác után megyek.

- Kicsim, nem bujkálhatsz örökké! – fogom meg a karját, mire bevágja a hűtőajtót, és dühösen néz rám.

- Eszemben sincs bujkálni! Csak tudod, tanulnom kell! Még mindig a kicseszett angol felvilágosodás, emlékszel? – kérdezi cinikusan, majd otthagy.

- De hát azt már elmondtam – nézek utána fejcsóválva.

- Te érted, mi van? – lép oda hozzám Michael.

Egy sóhajjal megcsóválom a fejem, miközben még mindig a folyosóra bambulok, ahol Hunter eltűnt a szemünk elől.

- Visszautasította Chest, és most nem mer a szeme elé kerülni.

- De… miért?

- Michael… eléggé kínos lehetett neki a dolog, és most zavarban van.

- Azt értem, miért nem akar találkozni vele, ha tényleg visszautasította. De miért?

- Michael – ölelem magamhoz a párom. – Ha a környezete nem fogadja el, hogy hetero, akkor ő maga is lázadni fog ellene. És annak ez a következménye. Próbálkozik, és belesül.

- Úgy gondolod, hogy nem fogadom el?

- Hát, ahogy az előbb meglepődtél… hogy elutasított egy fiút…

- Lehet, hogy igazad van… de nem azt mondom, hogy nem fogadom el. Csak egy kicsit szokatlan. De majd megszokom – mosolyog fel rám. – És különben sem biztos, hogy Ches ott lesz.

- Ott lesz – bólintottam rá. – Csak Hunter nem tudja, hogy… - vigyorgok rá.

- Mit? Na, mondd már! – türelmetlenkedik.

- Hogy talán van, aki megvigasztalja a srácot.

- Tényleg? És ki?

- Felix.

- Ne már… - néz rám csodálkozva. – De a múltkor még azt mondtad, megfojtod, ha lefekteti a srácot.

- Meggondoltam magam – vonok vállat vigyorogva, majd Michael fenekére csapok. – Indíts öltözni!

Ahogy elindulna, Hunter kinyitja az ajtaját.

- Ti még nem vagytok kész? – néz ránk számonkérőn, mire csak megforgatom a szemem, és Michael után indulok átöltözni.

~~ o ~~

A Babylonban már fergeteges a hangulat, mire odaérünk, és Em már messziről integet nekünk, így odamegyünk hozzá és Tedhez, de nem sokkal később Michael elrángat táncolni.

Egy jó fél órával később találunk csak vissza hozzájuk, hogy igyunk valamit, és meghallgassuk Emmett legújabb hódításának történetét. Miközben a srác előadja, megjelenik Ches és Felix is. Ettől Hunter kissé zavarba jön, hisz nincs rájuk írva, hogy alakul köztük valami, így Hunternek még mindig bűntudata van. Amikor Ches ezt észreveszi, megcsóválja a fejét, kézen fogja a srácot, és elrángatja táncolni. Felix már-már nyitná a száját, hogy tiltakozzon, de megfogom a kezét, és nyugalomra intem.

- Had menjenek! Ne aggódj Hunter miatt!

- Mérget vennél rá? – néz rám kihívóan.

- Akár azt is – nyugtatom meg – De jobb, ha tudod, a féltékenység a leggyilkosabb méreg. Gyere, táncoljunk inkább!

- És Michael?

Odafordulok a páromhoz, aki épp Emmettel nevet valamin. – Elvinném Felixet táncolni – kiabálom a fülébe. Végigméri a srácot, majd csípőre tett kézzel megáll velem szemben.

- És szerinted ezt én hagyom?

- Majd kárpótollak érte, Édes – ígérem neki.

- Behajtom rajtad. Kamatostól. Majd kifaggatom Tedet, hogy mennyi most az alapkamat, és annyi menet lesz a kárpótlás – ígéri, mire nevetve rábólintok, majd kézen fogom Felixet, és behúzom a tömegbe.

- Mesélj! – mondom Felixnek néhány perccel később.

- Mire vagy kíváncsi? – néz rám mosolyogva.

- Mi van veletek?

- Alakul – süti le a szemét.

- Szóval lefeküdtél vele – csóválom meg a fejem. Nem ezen múlik a dolog, de hát Felixet ismerve, nem lepne meg, ha így alakult.

- Nem, még nem. Talán majd ma – villan ravaszul a szeme.

- Felix… - fogom meg a kezét, és közelebb húzom magamhoz. – Nem ez a lényeg.

Átöleli a derekamat, és egész közel simul hozzám. – Most miért sajnálsz tőle egy szép éjszakát? – duruzsolja a fülembe. - És tőlem?

- Felix… nem sajnálok tőletek semmit. Legyen százszor szebb éjszakátok, mint a miénk, pedig nekem is ki kell engesztelnem Michaelt – nevetem el magam. - Csak nem akarom, hogy elkapkodjatok valamit.

- Ti mennyi idő után feküdtetek le Michaellel? – néz rám rosszallón.

- Az más, Kicsim. Mi első látásra egymásba szerettünk. Halálosan.

- Hát persze… - bólint rá. – Mi viszont már hetek óta kerülgetjük egymást. Itt az ideje, hogy történjen valami.

- És ha…

- Ben… - húz magához újra. – Ne aggódj már megint! Megőrítesz! Minek nézel engem? Ha nem akarja… hazakísérem, kap egy puszit, szép álmokat kívánok neki, és kész. De valami azt súgja, nem szabadulok meg tőle ilyen könnyen ma hajnalban. Drukkolsz nekem?

- Hát persze – csóválom meg a fejem, majd adok neki egy puszit. – Jó lenne, ha te is felnőnél végre.

Jót nevetünk ezen, aztán azt vesszük észre, hogy az ifjúság is egészen közel sodródott hozzánk.

Néhány perccel később Hunter odalép hozzám.

- Apa, lekérhetem a pasidat?

- A második lehető legrosszabb lóra tettél, kölyök – borzolom össze a haját, majd átengedem neki Felixet.

Ches bizonytalanul néz rám, mire felé nyújtom a kezem. – Táncolunk?

Elneveti magát, megfogja a kezem, de egy kicsit távolabb húzom Felixtől, hogy tudjak vele beszélni is néhány szót.

- Hogy vagy? – karolom át a nyakát.

- Úgyis kitárgyaltatok Felix-szel, miért kell háromszor körbekeríteni a témát? – néz rám egy félmosollyal. – Nem szoktál te mellébeszélni.

- Mire is gondolsz? – kérdezem egy félig-meddig beismerő mosollyal.

- Felixre és rám. Mond el mit mondott! – kéri, de csak mosolyogva megrázom a fejem.

- Nem, nem! A meleg etikett legfontosabb szabálya a titoktartás és a megbízhatóság.

- Utálom, hogy ilyen vagy – mondja nevetve.

- Dehogy utálod – mondom nevetve. – Így legalább tudod, hogy amit te mondasz el, az is köztünk marad.

- Miből gondolod, hogy bármit is elmondok? – sandít rám.

- Mert nem bírod magadban tartani. Szóval?

- Nagyon bírom Felixet – mondja lesütött szemmel.

- De nem olyan rég azt mondtad, hogy mint férfi nem fog meg.

- Mert akkor még valami elhomályosította a látásom – süti le a szemét, de aztán inkább úgy döntök, erre nem reagálok.

- Ches… szeretnék kérni tőled valamit – nézek rá óvatosan, mielőtt még félreérti.

- És kibököd, vagy barkochbázunk?

- Nem akarok beleszólni az életedbe… az életetekbe… sem a kapcsolatotokba. Hisz felnőtt emberek vagytok, el tudjátok dönteni, mit szeretnétek kezdeni az életetekkel… és egymással. De arra megkérnélek, hogy… mielőtt bármit ígérsz Felixnek… vizsgáld meg az érzéseidet… alaposan és őszintén.

- És neki mit tanácsoltál? Vagy ez is titok? – néz rám kicsit feszülten. Látom, hogy kínosan érinti a téma, így nem is akarom tovább erőltetni, de ezt mindenképpen szerettem volna elmondani neki.

- Mivel ő elég elszántnak és határozottnak tűnik, csak arra kértem, semmi olyat ne erőltessen rád, amit nem szeretnél szívből.

- És mit mondott?

- Nem fogsz mindent kiszedni belőlem – csóválom meg a fejem. – Már így is túl sokat mondtam.

Végül beleegyezésként rábólint, és néhány számot végigtáncolunk, mire újra megszólal.

- Ígérem, mielőtt bármit ígérnék neki, önvizsgálatot tartok. Csak az a kérdés, hogy Felix mit vesz ígéretnek.

- Ezt észre fogod venni, úgy hiszem. Ha egy kicsit odafigyelsz rá.

Rábólint, de tovább tűnődik. – Amúgy… ha hiszed, ha nem, gondolkodtam már ezen.

- Min is?

- Nem akarom becsapni Felixet. Ahhoz túlságosan is fontos nekem. De most úgy érzem… érdemes lenne megpróbálni.

- Tudnád szeretni? Minden hülyeségével együtt?

- Hát, időnként elrángatnám a Kölni dómtól, de… igen. Azt hiszem, igen.

- Ez igazán ígéretesnek hangzik – bólintok rá. – A többi csak rajtatok áll. Vigyázzatok egymásra!

- Úgy lesz! – bólint rá, így a továbbiakban már némileg megkönnyebbülve adjuk át magunkat a zene ritmusának.

Néhány számmal később Felix is odakeveredik hozzánk. Átkarolja a derekamat, és egy kétes mosolyt villant felém.

- A férjed lekérte tőlem a fiadat, úgyhogy most egyedül vagyok, mint a kisujjam.

- Igen? – nézek rá, várva a folytatást.

- Szóval arra gondoltam…

- Hogy elhúzhatnék a francba – nevetem el magam.

- Bocs, Drága!

- Hát, ha már én maradok egyedül, mint a kisujjam, megyek, leiszom magam. Jó mulatást, ifjúság – köszönök el tőlük, majd otthagyom őket.

Valahogy átvergődök a tömegen a bárpultig, és veszek egy nagy levegőt, ahogy meglátom Briant. Nincs a tetőfokán a hangulata, biztos ma még senkit sem sikerült a sötétszobába cipelnie. Egy üres pohár fölé görnyed, mint akinek az egész világ súlya nyomja a vállát.

Megállok mögötte, és a hátára támaszkodva kérek két whiskyt.

- Mi van, professzor, rád szakadt a nemzeti bank? – kérdezi fel sem nézve.

- Nem, csak jó kedvem van. Gondoltam megosztom veled, ahogy elnézem, rád fér.

- Tartsd meg!

- Tudom, hogy nem érdekel. Azért én elmondom – biztosítom, majd hátulról átölelem a derekát, és a vállára hajtom az állam. – Győztem, Brian. Én, meg az az elcseszett intézmény, amiben olyan kurvára hiszek. És ezt egy kicsit neked is köszönhetem.

Ihatott már néhány italt, így kell neki néhány másodperc, hogy felfogja, miről beszélek, majd oldalra sandít rám.

- És gondolom most baszott büszke vagy magadra.

- Fogalmad sincs, hogy mennyire – bólintok rá.

- Akkor fogd szépen a kis feleségedet, vidd haza, és éljetek példás, csendes családi életet.

Sóhajtok, és valahogy nem tudom megállni, hogy ne kapjon el a harci méreg.

- Azt mondtad nekem a múltkor, hogy mekkora barom vagyok. Meg, hogy nézzek tükörbe. Neked kellene tükörbe nézned, te idióta! Neked sem kellene így kinézned, ha nem lennél olyan hülye, mint amilyen vagy – rázom meg a vállát.

Egy sóhajjal kiissza az italát, majd feláll, és rám néz.

- Bocs, hogy nem tetszik a képem. Egy jó dugás után már jobban fogok kinézni! - mondja, majd megpaskolja a karom, és egy gúnyos, cinikus, mégis fájdalmas pillantással végigmér, és magamra hagy.

Sosem fogja megérteni, gondolom magamban, majd megcsóválom a fejem, leülök a helyére, és belekortyolok a whiskymbe, aztán elhúzom a számat. Nem szeretem én a tömény piát, inkább egy sört kellett volna kérnem, de hát nem illett volna a Briannel való beszélgetésünkhöz. Aztán csak nézelődök, és lassan tovatűnik a bosszúság, amit Brian keltett bennem, és erőt vesz rajtam a korábbi jókedvem. Végül is, minden jól alakult, kivéve ezt az idiótát, de hát gondja az élet. Akarata ellenére még megváltani sem lehet senkit, ahogy mondani szokás.

Nem sokkal később megjelenik Michael és Hunter, így a párom fele nyújtom a poharamat.

- Megiszod?

- Majd én! – kapja el a poharat Hunter, de Michael a kezére csap.

- Viszed onnan a mancsod! – veszi el tőlem a poharat, majd belekortyol. – Hunter menni szeretne – néz rám.

- És te?

- Végül is mehetünk – von vállat, és kiissza a maradékot a pohárból.

- Biztos? Velem még nem is táncoltál ma – húzom magamhoz egy csókra.

- Fúj, már megint kezditek? – fintorog Hunter mosolyogva. – Na, én leléptem! Otthon találkozunk.

Szét sem válva intünk neki, majd bekormányozom Michaelt táncparkettre. Néhány másodperc elég ahhoz, hogy elvesszek ebben a jól megszokott érzésben. Ilyenkor semmi nem létezik a számomra, csak a zene dübörgése, és Michael. Ő pontosan tudja ezt, és azt is, hogy azzal végképp megőrjít, ha ilyenkor elkezd arról fantáziálni, hogy mi lesz, majd ha hazamentünk. Ettől most sajnos megkímél, pedig kifejezetten szoktam élvezni. Ettől függetlenül csodásan érzem magam vele, és csak jó két órával később indulunk haza.

Mikor már némileg csendesebb környékre érünk, eltűnődöm.

- Ez egy jó este volt. Majdnem mindenkit sikerült elindítanom a jó úton.

- Csak majdnem, drága professzor? – néz rám vigyorogva Michael.

- Akit nem, az nem is akar rálépni a jó útra. Az idiótája.

- Ne várj csodát Briantől – néz rám mindent értőn Michael.

- Te olvasol a gondolataimban, szuperhősöm? – karolom át a derekát.

- Sajnos nem – neveti el magát. – Csak láttam, hogy beszéltetek. És Ches meg Felix?

- Szerintem már régen leléptek, és… valami élvezetesebb dologgal ütik el az éjszaka hátralévő részét.

- Hm… jól teszik. Tulajdonképpen nem is értem, hogy mi miért itt süketelünk, ahelyett, hogy behajtanám a tartozásod.

- És kiderítetted az alapkamatot? – nevetem el magam.

- Hát, Ted nem igazán volt beszámítható állapotban… legalábbis a válaszból ezt vettem ki.

- Miért túl sokat mondott? – sandítok rá.

- Dehogy! Túl keveset! – vigyorog Michael, majd megállít, és letámad egy szenvedélyes csókkal.

- Szóval a ma éjszaka nem is lesz elég a törlesztéshez? – súgom neki rekedten, ahogy egy pillanatra levegőhöz jutok.

- A ma éjszaka? Nem, Édes… nagyon-nagyon sok éjszaka hajnalig fogod törleszteni az adósságod – ígéri ragyogó szemekkel, és én csak nehezen tudom megállni, hogy itt helyben ne kezdjek törleszteni neki.

- Akkor… megyünk? – fogom meg a kezét.

- Az emberek általában kibúvót szoktak keresni, ha meg kell adniuk a tartozásukat – húzza az agyamat.

- Én egy nagyon-nagyon lelkiismeretes adós vagyok, aki nagyon-nagyon lelkesen fog neked törleszteni.

- Már alig várom – vigyorog rám, és folytatjuk az utunkat.

- Amúgy imádom benned, hogy ilyen jó vagy – néz fel rám Michael. – Mindenkinek egyengeted az útját.

- Csak meg ne kapjam előbb-utóbb, hogy mindenkinek beleszólok az életébe – nevetem el magam némileg cinikusan.

- Na, Édes – szorítja meg a derekamat Michael. – A barátaid hálásak, amiért gondoskodsz róluk.

- Én pedig hálás vagyok neked, amiért tartod bennem a lelket – adok neki egy puszit.

- Akkor ez így pont jó – hajtja egy pillanatra a vállamra a fejét, majd a továbbiakban a gondolatainkba merülve sétálunk haza.

Mikor hazaérünk, halkan beosonunk a házba, nehogy felébresszük Huntert, különben egész másnap minket fog cikizni, és ahhoz most nem sok kedvünk van. A nappaliban azonban már nem bírjuk türtőztetni magunkat, Michael szó szerint letámad, bennem pedig azonnal lángra lobban a vágy. Egy laza mozdulattal lehúzom a pólóját, és már az övével vagyok elfoglalva, mikor visszafojtott lélegzettel megfogja a kezem.

- Ne itt! – súgja, majd maga után húz a hálószobába, és a nappaliban már csak az zár kattanása hallatszik, ahogy nem éppen halkan becsukódik mögöttünk.


End file.
